Naoki, Terra and Mei
by Team 7x
Summary: The mission: Gather info on Orochimaru and complete the Chunin exams. What happened: Love, Violence, Heartbreak, Death, and...well...everything else. 3 Powerful Kunoichi, A Drunken sensei, and a lot of cursing. Read and Review! COMPLETE
1. Formation: Team 7x

**Naoki, Terra, and Mei**

**Prologue.**

**Disclaimer- We do not own naruto. We only own the characters that we have created. The plot is not ours either. The plot and main characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. We just added to the basic storyline of naruto. No flames are accepted. But thoughts are. So enjoy.**

* * *

"So you understand your mission?" the Tezukage asked. 

"Hai sir" 3 girls replied.

"Your sensei, Yoko Yuuhi, is already---" the Tezukage started saying but the door opened, interrupting him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, sir..." a tall, skinny brunette walked inside with a dark brown tight trenchcoat on.

"Ahh... Yoko perfect timing...We were just discussing the mission" the Tezukage said and smiled "Girls meet your sensei, Yoko Yuuhi."

"Hello." The eldest with short brown haired girl said.

"Yo." The girl that seemed to be the youngest of the three said.

"..." The last girl just lured her brilliant blue eyes to the brunette and glared at her. She looked to be the middle of the bunch.

The Tezukage cleared his throat and started again while he handed all 3 girls a dark blue scroll. "That is the information about each of you to get familiar with each other. So read over it carefully because I don't want any of you girls to be a challenge against each other... your supposed to work as a team. You 3 are dismissed. Now go pack. Your mission starts tommorow at dusk."

"Hai!" the 3 said before disappearing with a poof followed by puffs of smoke.

"So do you think these girls are good enough?" Yoko asked directing herself to the Tezukage.

"Yes. Their past has been completely erased. Nobody will gather suspicion about who they really are and what they are there for. We and a few others know who they are. You did read the scroll I gave you yesterday, right?" he said and Yoko nodded. "And as long as they see through to the mission as they are suppose to, we should have no problems... Besides... it's only the chuunin exams... nothing dangerous like assassination or to affiliate with anyone..."

"Hai, they are pretty powerful for just Genin..." Yoko stated. "You didn't even give me enough information from the start... Exactly... who are they?"

"They aren't what they may seem." The Tezukage chuckled at Yoko's puzzled face. "You'll have to find that out yourself, Yoko. You're dismissed."

"Che..." Yoko said walking out the door.

The Tezukage got up from behind his desk and looked out the window that was behind him to the villiage below him. "Naoki, Terra, Mei, Yoko... I wish you all good luck."

Then he spotted Yoko. She was walking pretty fast, and she tripped and fell but stood up quickly and looked down to her feet before screaming: 'Damnit! Not again!' The Tezukage started to chuckle again. "Yoko... you never seem to change... not a bit. But I cannot warn off this feeling that something happened..."

* * *

**Naoki's House **

Naoki opened the door to only find someone occupying the chair in front of the door.

"Oh, I didn't know you were home Toran..." Naoki said to her twin brother not surprised. He looked as emo as ever in all black. He turned an emotionless face towards his sister.

"I can't believe you're posing as a genin, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah, there's someone I want to see..." she said slightly blushing.

"..." replied her brother. Naoki sighed. She could tell her brother wasn't pleased. She couldn't tell him the real reason she was going, to protect the other two and the Tezukage, because he wouldn't understand.

"I'm going to go pack...if you care..."

"Alright, I have to go back to work anyway..." And that was her brother's way of saying good-bye.

* * *

**Terra's House**

"Master Ambrosia should be on her way." a voice said siting on what looked as a chair. "I better prepare dinner..."

"Why do I smell such a familiar scent...? Almost like... Sanuo..."

"You've guessed right..." a different voice said.

Terra opened the gold framed door with a soft creek... "Taidaima!"

She turned on the light near the door.

"Well I better get my dinner ready..." Terra sighed.

She started trailing down one of the many halls of her house to find the kitchen.

_"Grab a Soda... and I'm not that hungry... so I'll get some pocky..."_ She thought going to a cabinet. _"I better get 2..."_

A dark silhouette appeared on the opposite end from where Terra was standing.

"Your home Master Ambrosia?" a voice said...

"Yes Taka... I mean it is kinda obvious, yo..." said person replied. "And saying master makes me feel old I'm only 13... You should already know that, yo... Call me Terra..."

"Hai, gomen." Taka said "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow at dusk..."

"Ahh... will you need my assisstance?"

"Taka... what do you think, yo?"

"Hai, hai, Gomen." he said.

"You don't have to apoligize, Taka..." Terra said. "Umm... can you get my black backpack? The medium one? I wouldn't need much to carry... But I'll be in my room so just drop it off there, yo."

"Hai Mas---Terra." Taka said bowing and going up the stairs.

"I don't know when I'll be back though..."

* * *

**Mei's House**

Mei opened the door to her home.

"Hey mom!" she stepped in the door putting her keys in her pocket.

"Hi Mei." She called from the kitchen. Her mother didn't have the same Irish accent that Mei and her other sisters had.

"So did you get your mission?" A blue haired girl walked up to her.

"Hey Tenae…No 'Hi Mei how are you?' or 'Welcome home'?" She rolled her eyes.

"No. I just wanna know about your mission!" She pouted.

"Hey mom where is dad?" She put her hand on top of her sister's messy hair.

"I asked you a question you know!" Tenae struggled to get her point across. Sometimes it was hard being the second youngest...

"Your father is in the office with the Tezukage. I think he's doing paperwork..." She shrugged.

"I'm gonna go start packing." Mei said heading upstairs.

"So how long are you gonna be gone?" Tenae asked after her sister.

"Maybe...3...4 months?" She shrugged.

"4 months?" Her mom came out of the kitchen and wiped her hands on her apron. "Don't you think that's kind of a long time just to complete the chuunin exams?"

"I have no idea...but that's what the Tezukage told us." She started walking upstairs again.

"Well, see you soon" Tenae waved.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." She brushed her off.

* * *

Just as the girls finished packing, a summoned bird had appeared at the window of each of their houses with a scroll attached to its foot. 

The scroll said:

_Meet me at the North Training grounds where the VHTS-KIA Stone is... _

_-Yoko-sensei_

_P.S. Hurry up!_

The scroll had wet stains and the ink was kind of slurred….but they knew it was just Yoko and not an ambush…

The girls closed the scroll and headed off to the training grounds. They weren't in much of a rush to get there. Besides...weren't they supposed to leave tomorrow morning?

* * *

"Oi... you're finally here..." Yoko said holding a bottle of sake. 

"So what do you want?" one of the girls said with a hint of annoyance in her British accent.

"Oh... _hic _I can't _hic _get to _hic _know you guys?... girls?" Yoko said holding her hands up in a defensive way.

"Your drunk, yo." another girl said.

"No! _hic_ Of course _hic _not!" Yoko yelled and out her hands on her hips.

"Whatever." The last voice said rolling her eyes. She whispered the last word to herself. "Slut..."

"Well. Anyways... Tell me your name _hic_, hobbies, things you like and things you don't like..." Yoko said leaning against a tree.

"I'm Naoki. That's all you need to know..." She had a British accent that accompanied her short light brown hair. She carried two weapons on her back, a sythe, a long pole with a single blade that curves downward, and a whip used for other purposes. Her light brown eyes closed in an annoyed way. And a light breeze ruffled the end of her black dress.

"I'm Terra, yo. I like senbon, kunai, shuriken, and any other type of weapon that's shiny..." She talked kind of slowish with no accent included. She had jet black hair with yellow tips at the bottom. She had on a dark purple and black halter top. With midight black cargo pants with the lightning villiage symbol embedded on one of the cargo pockets. Her dark purple eyes looking were at the teacher with shame. She had a mysterious black case attached to her back.

"Mei. Not M-A-Y. It's M-E-I" The irish-accented girl said, closing her blue eyes. She had black hair also with strange blue highlights. She wore a blue tube top with a cut going horizontally down her stomach. She carried a guillotine sword on her back, and her forehead protector was on her arm.

"Ok... well I'm Yoko Yuuhi. I like sake. My hobbies are drinking sake. I also like comparing the different types of sake. I don't like the cheap kind of sake... And my favorite bar is Kishiwa's Sake Club. And I have an older sister who resigns in Konoha..." She slurred and had on a white tank top on that was cut off at her midriff above her belly button, her hair styled in a half spiked ponytail while the rest of her hair was drifted on her shoulders. She was no longer wearing the trench coat. She had on a black leather miniskirt with fishnet stockings. She had red heeled shoes, the right heel missing, that didn't look that comfortable to walk in, let alone have a battle. On her feet her toenails were painted red, although chipped in certain areas.

"Obviously..." Naoki sighed. _"No style..."_

"Be Quiet!" Yoko yelled.

"I've never broken the _heels _off of my ninja sandals..." Mei murmured looking down to Yoko's feet.

_"Yuck, how do you squeeze your feet into something that small?" _She thought making a disgusted face.

"Or broke a _nail _before, yo..." Terra said bluntly. _"I bet she just got them done too..." _

Yoko looked at her feet and sweat dropped. Then she looked at one of her chipped red nails. "...Touché."

"So what do you want with us now?" Naoki asked impatiently taping her right foot.

"Umm... uhh... good question..." Yoko said. "I guess we're done..."

"Pathetic..." Mei dissapeared leaving a puff of white smoke appeared in her place

"I'm out, yo..." Terra left Yoko staring at her retreating back, dumbfounded.

"Naoki?" Yoko craned her neck looking for her.

A note in neat handwriting pined against the tree was left where Naoki was standing, it said:

_'Already gone...'_

"Hm!" Yoko said angrily stomping/limping away. "Damn shoes..."

* * *

**The Next Day at Dusk**

* * *

"Where the crap is our teacher?" Naoki asked leaning against the South entrance door of the Villiage. 

"Who the hell knows?" Mei said.

Terra sighed "Who wants to know, yo?"

"Let's just leave her... then she can catch up or something..." Mei said walking through the gate. "I don't feel like waiting..."

"We have to go on foot?" Naoki asked.

"I'm not..." Terra said biting her thumb and grabbing a scroll from one of her pockets before doing the hand signs.

_Boar, Dog, Monkey, Bird, Sheep_

"Taka! Let's go!" Terra said before a big cloud of smoke appeared and lightning crashed against the smoke.

"Hai!" Taka replied.

The smoke soon faded, and then a guy about 19 or 20 years old appeared with Blue-Silver and black hair with almost wolf like ears. Midnight blue eyes with a serious look of defiancy and sincereness. He also had on the traditional Jounin outfit from Lightning. The Villiage symbol on the pocket of the jacket. Both hands in his pockets.

"A human…Wow, you summoned a human?" Mei asked with a bit of humor and amusement in her voice. "Is that even possible?"

"No, and you shouldn't mock a wolf..." Naoki said.

"It's a damn human! What are you talking about?!" Mei said getting annoyed

"A wolf…" Naoki said. "Trust me..."

"Taka... transform, please. We have to hurry, yo..." Terra said ignoring Mei's comment.

"Right master." he replied.

"Please I don't like honorific stuff... It's Terra, yo." she said.

"As you wish..." Taka said before another cloud of smoke appeared and as it dispersed a wolf that was alot taller then Terra herself appeared. Black marks almost identical to lightning on his fur and blue lightning engulffed part of his feet almost like flames.

"Are you guys gonna summon your animals too?" Terra asked getting on Taka's back. "I mean if we need to uphold our mission correctly. The best thing we can do is get a head start. And who knows how long it'll take if we set on foot, yo."

"Che... your right." Naoki sighed. "Yuki... come."

"Somebody did their reading..." Mei said.

Terra just scoffed.

Mei stood there and still wondered how a human could transform like that but she let it slide and snapped her fingers.

_'I don't pay attention to commoners anyway...I don't give a damn on how she did that or why...I have bigger matters to take care of...' she thought._

"Mei, sweetie!" She smiled as the ground started shaking. Out came a huge tiger about 14 tons running up to her owner. Mei started rubbing her fur and she quickly jumped on her back.

"You named your tiger after yourself?" Naoki said tilting her head to the side.

"You see every one in my family who has a tiger has one named after them. Except my youngest sister... So mine was named Mei…I had her since she was a cub…"

The tiger purred under her and Mei smiled again.

* * *

"Hn... Leave your sensei , huh?" Yoko said limping out of lighning hair disorentated. "Note to self... buy shoes when I see the next civilization... and an alarm clock..." 

Then Yoko stopped in her tracks.

"Screw this... Lets' go Dokueki!"

The ground had started to rumble from where Yoko was. And a giant pit had formed in front of where Yoko was standing.

Yoko stomped on the ground and a giant Crotalinae snake had appeared.

"Che... so... she _is _capible of doing something useful..." Mei retorted siting on her giant tigers back, staring at the recurring scene before them.

"Agreed." Naoki said bluntly.

"Well how far of a trip are we expecting?" Terra asked. "And I know it's a bit of a distance, yo..."

"We have to cross through Mist and take the bridge there..." Naoki sighed.

Terra looked up at the semi-clear sky. "Taka... you know where that is, no?"

"Hai, Terra." said person replied.

"Ok." she said before opening up the black case she had on her back.

"You play a cello, Terra?" Naoki asked.

"Hai, hai. It was something I learned from Taka when I was younger, yo." she replied before playing a soft key. "It's also a weapon but I rather not show just yet..."

"Che..." Mei said. "_Whatever…_" Mei smirked. "It still couldn't beat me or Naoki, little girl no matter what kind of weapon it is..."

"Hey now! No fighting and like the Tezukage said you guys need to work as a team..." Yoko said out of nowhere.

"Like hell I would. And no. Um... you cannot be talking. You do not know where I come from..." Terra said. "And you don't want to get on my bad side... trust me, baka..."

Naoki was siting criss-cross very impatiently on her phoenix's back her left leg twitching slightly...

"Is this your bad side?" Mei asked her as her smirk broadened. "It doesn't seem like it to me..."

"You don't know who I am. You _really _don't." Terra snapped back.

"Your Terra, obviously." Mei said annoyed as the highlights in her hair flickered from blue to red.

"Did your hair just change color?" Yoko stared at her pointing

"Yeah." She rolled her eyes.

"No I'm----" Terra started off... her eyes sliting into diamonds.

"Umm... Master! Please don't!" Taka said. "Don't risk transforming..."

"No, they should know who I really am..."

"But this could lead to them finding us..." Taka said. "And I don't think it's worth it..."

"Like hell I care now..." Terra said her nails turning narrow.

"Your changing..." Naoki said bluntly. "I don't think that would be a good thing, right? Ambrosia Utaka?"

"Utaka?!" Mei said. "No wonder... all bluff no truth."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Terra roared, as her hair started to change all black.

Mei's hair flew back a little from her sudden outburst but other than that she didn't flinch.

"The 7 tail demon, eh? Plus your the missing heiress of the Utaka clan expecting an arranged marriage?" Yoko asked. "No wonder your undercover..."

"No. I left of my own free will. I didn't go undercover or shit like that..." Terra yelled.

"The Akatsuki." Naoki said. "Will be looking for you."

"Rae...?" Mei's eyes widened as she said that to herself. She looked back to Terra. _'This girl could let me see my sister after 3 years...I've got to provoke her so I can see Rae again...' _Mei smirked shifting a peice of stray hair behind her ear.

"You don't know what its like to prove something you have to work for, especially if you get the worst impression from the start. You haven't been to hell and back..." Terra said putting her cello back in its case. "Unlike the rest of _that_ clan I plan on proving something, not just sit around. And Tatsh... Tatsh. He proved something. And guess what happened?!"

Silence filled the air .

"I SAID GUESS!" Terra yelled.

_**"Hey. Let me out. I'll kill them for you..."**_

Terra put her hand up to her face. "No I won't let you..."

"What?" Naoki and Mei asked.

"He died! The Utaka clan doesn't appreciate people who get off their damn asses and do something for a change!" she said her voice changing in depth.

_**"I want to have fun killing these people."**_

"Shut up." Terra said to herself.

"Yeah, so? I may not know what it's like to prove something you have to work for...But I have been to hell and back...trust me..." Mei started her highlights turned a darker shade of red. "Do you think the only reason I'm powerful is because of THIS?!?" She said opening her eyes wide to reveal a bloody red and ghostly white bloodline.

"How the hell do I know if it looks almost like pinkeye?!" Terra roared.

Everyone ignored her blunt comment. "Sharingan? Or...Byakugan?" Yoko asked looking at her, but soon regretted it when she looked into her eyes. She froze on the spot.

"Neither Yoko-_sensei._" Mei looked back to Terra. "I know what It's like to go through hell...when someone thinks...no...expects you to be so fucking strong because your one of the 4 people on this earth with a fucking bloodline...you'll be pushed to the limit. And I do mean..._the limit_! Trust me, _little girl, _you do not wanna mess with me...you think you're so shitty strong...Kami, I hate people that think they don't have to train a day in their life and they'll be so damn strong!"

"WHO THE HELL SAID I NEVER TRAINED?!?!" Terra exclaimed. _**"I want to come OUT DAMNIT!"**_

_'I sense something and it's not good...'_ Naoki thought.

"OK!!!! Thats enough of that!" Yoko said pushing through Mei and Terra.

"She started it." Terra said profoundly. 'That bitch."

"Ok, and your damn point is...?" Mei rolled her eyes. Her eyebrow twitched in anger and annoyance.

"SHUT UP!" Naoki yelled obviously annoyed, and her sythe in hand. "We need to take on this mission together. Not be sworn enemies... and I don't want to get pissed off."

"Che... she doesn't know me... Nobody knows me..." Terra said to herself.

"Calm down Terra..." Taka said. "It is nothing to fret about that is so critical to go in _that _form..."

"Che is right, little girl...you don't know me either..." Mei's eyes slowly turned downwards. The tiger under her just whimpered.

"Just...calm down! How far are we now?" Yoko said. "Please! There's too much tension..."

Mei's eyes changed back to baby blue and she closed her eyes impaitently and gripped the tigers fir.

_'You sure better be glad I don't have a fucking demon bitch...I'll kill you with or without one...'_

"About 250 kilometers from Mist..." Naoki replied.

"We gotta ways to go..." Terra said smugly. _'And you better be glad that I don't want to kill you...'_

Mei rolled her eyes from the encounter a few minutes ago. _'Damn it I've let them see my bloodlimit...only used for emergencies...I'm becoming more like Rae...I need to cool down a bit before I kill someone...' _She looked down at her tiger _'Or...something...' _She stayed with her head down like that for a couple of minutes.

Terra silently scoffed as she thought.. _'An advantage of reading minds... so this demon isn't full of all sins after all...' _

"Terra? Are you listening?" Taka asked.

"Huh? Oh gomen-nasai Taka... what were you saying, yo?" said person replied.

"She's returned to her nomal self..." Taka whispered to himself.

"Taka, you were saying?" Terra said.

"Terra. Excuse me if I'm wrong but, didn't Sanuo die in action with him?"

"Hai, your right..." she said. "Nani, yo?"

"I came across his scent before you arrived yesterday..."

"What?! That isn't possible... h-he died with Tatsh t-too..." She stuttered.

"But I'm not exactly sure. Do you think he really died?" Taka asked.

"H-hai... I saw it w-with my own eyes, of course he is, yo..." Terra replied back. "Let's just drop this Taka, I'm not in for a discussion like this..."

_'Wimp...' Mei retorted._

"Uh...Mei?" Yoko yelled a couple of feet away.

Mei shot her head up to see she was far behind..."Oh...sorry." She said as her tiger started walking forward.

Naoki looked at Terra and patted Yuki to fly next to her.

"I don't need your pity..." Terra said.

"Ano, Terra. Tatsh Utaka, your brother. You said he died, hai?" Naoki asked.

"Hai." she responded looking down.

"Well I heard of him before hand, from someone I know..." Naoki started. "He was part of the Lightning 4, right?"

"How do you know about the Lighning 4?" Terra asked.

Yoko and Mei tensed at the said words.

"From somebody I know..." Naoki said. "Sanuo, was his wolf, am I correct?"

"Hai. He was Taka's younger brother."

"Ahh..." Naoki sighed. "How did you meet Taka then?"

Terra took out the cello from the black case and started to play again.

"When I left the clan at 12, I came across him when he was in his wolf form, he was scaveging for food. He wanted to fight me for what food I had left. He does put up a fight though. In both forms... And when I won, he wanted to become my servent. But I don't really think of him like that. More of a friend... right Taka?"

"Hai, Master." he replied back.

Terra stopped playing and sighed. "Old habits never change, huh?"

_"Ugh... that thing is so annoying...' Mei thought. 'One day im gonna smash that bloody thing to bits.'_

"I would love to see you try and I don't really care..." Terra retorted to herself.

"And I don't care that you don't care...and trust me I won't try I will..." Mei said laying down on her stomach rolling her eyes.

"I love to see you two are getting along!" Yoko smiled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mei snapped.

_'Just like me when I was young...'_ Yoko thought.

"You were young?" Terra asked with a serious face only for it to change quickly, trying to hold her laughter.

Mei smirked and snickered at Terra's comment while Naoki had a faint smile on.

Yoko 'hmphed' and kept going forward on her snake.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later...**

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Yoko asked desperately, laying on her snake. 

"For the hundreth time... NO!" Naoki, Terra and Mei yelled.

"Gawsh... no need to be touchy about it..." Yoko said.

"Well then you shouldn't keep asking every 5 minutes!" Mei retorted.

"Well... how far are we then?" Yoko asked now playing with her hair.

"A good distance, yo..." Terra said.

"More specific please..." Yoko murmured.

"Tomorrow. We'll be there by tomorrow..." Terra said annoyed. "Does that answer your question, _sensei,_ yo?"

"Hai." she replied.

"You doing okay, sweetie?" Mei asked patting her Tiger's fur as she purred.

"So your saying we're technically in Mist?" Yoko asked.

Naoki sighed. "WILL YOU SHUT UP?! I MEAN IT'S CLEARLY OBVIOUS THAT WE'RE ALMOST IN KONOHA SO STOP NAGGING!"

"Ok! Ok! I get it..." Yoko said but looked dead on from where they were walking. "You sense that?"

"I smell blood." Taka stopped in his tracks. "There is a fight going on..."

"Yeah. I sensed it too..." Mei replied.

"We can't let that stop us..." Naoki said. "Let's go Yuki."

Her phoenix roared and started to speed ahead.

"Taka!" Terra said as Taka jumped and started to run faster.

"Let's not lag behind Mei..." Mei said as her tiger sped up too.

"Yet again, leave your sensei, huh?!" Yoko yelled then sighed. "We should catch up too..."

Dokueki snarled but obliged. "You know Master won't like it when you disobey him..."

"Shut up... I know what I'm doing..." Yoko replied. "Besides, would he get rid of his favorite member so quick?"

"Whoa... what the hell?" Terra asked as Taka stopped running and skidded to a stop.

"They're blocking our way..." Mei said stopping too. "It's a bunch of wannabe thugs..."

"We'll kill the one's in our way..." Naoki said. "And the ones who don't listen."

"Don't you think that's going a little too far?" Mei asked.

"Ie. I've been dying on killing something in ages..." Naoki said as Yuki started to fly down to all the thugs on the bridge.

"Che. We got nothing better to do, yo..." Terra said. "How bout it?"

"Hell if I care." Mei replied as her tiger jumped down the rocky cliff.

Taka then suddenly disappeared and reappeared where Naoki was at.

"What the hell do you want?" one of the guys in the gang asked.

"Get out the way..." Naoki said.

"What are you gonna do, _little girl_?" the same guy asked.

"That's my line." Mei smirked

Naoki's eye twitched as she withdrew her scythe.

"You really wanna know?" she said jumping off Yuki's back standing on a rock.

"That was cute, now get out of the way so the men can finish their job..." Kikun said.

"Che..." Terra said appearing infront of the thug who last spoke. "Let us through, yo..."

"Who are you? And you dare challenge me?" the same guy, Kikun, boomed in Terra's face.

"Dude. Personal space..." Terra said backing up a little, reaching into her pocket. "Mints too."

"You little ignorant---" he started to say but got cut off.

Blood started to trickle down his mouth.

"Hn. I told you to give me personal space..." Terra said still holding her kunai, it drenched in blood. "But I do think it's too late to get a mint..."

"What the-?! Did you even see her move?!" one guy yelled. "It was so quick!"

"Any moron could see that was the slowest thing in the world..." Mei said smirking again. "No offence Terra."

"None taken, yo." She replied.

"Who the hell are they?!" another one asked.

"GAHH!" one of the guys yelled as blood spilled from the gash that was on his neck.

"Now I told you you didn't wanna know..." Naoki said.

"Don't leave me out from the fun, now..." Mei said with her guillotine sword in hand, blood dripping at the tip of it. "I want to get atleast more than 5 people..."

"I don't think Gato will like these girls bothering him when he's talking buiseness!" Shinero said.

"You can stay." Mei said at the guy with her sword slung over her shoulder pointing to her right cheek. "I'll even give you the first shot..."

"What the hell are those girls doing?" Yoko asked siting on the top of the cliff watching the scene below her.

"We better go tell Gato about them!" Hitoshi yelled retreating.

"Retreat!" another guy yelled.

"Let's follow them." Mei said before jumping in the air and throwing her sword at one of the retreating backs and cut him in half.

"C'mon Taka!" Terra yelled and did a flip and landed on a running Taka's back. "Follow them, yo!"

"Hai!" he replied jumping on the rocks.

Terra grabbed a handfull of senbon and kunai while throwing more of them aiming perfectly to their spines. "It won't kill ya, but I know it'll slow ya down!"

* * *

"Gato... why are you here?" Zabuza asked. "And what's with all these men?" 

"The plan has changed a bit. Sorry, but, Zabuza, I'm gonna have to kill you here..." Gato said with his henchmen behind him.

Zabuza's eyes slightly widened. "What?"

"Hiring normal ninja is expensive... so I get missing-nins like you." Gato started off. "The ninjas battle it out, and, with any luck thay kill each other, saving me both money and effort..."

Naoki, Terra and Mei are right behind Gato's gang and starts to run in and kill them all.

"But the Demon of the Hidden Snow... What a joke, you cant be serious... You're just a cute baby devil." Gato said as his crew started to laugh.

"Who are these guys?" a blonde boy on the other end from where Gato was standing said to himself.

Then a Tiger jumped out from behind where Gato's was standing and skidded to a stop.

"Che... you guys aren't even worthy of fighting..." Mei said standing near Gato.

"What the hell do you want?!" Gato snapped.

"Hm... I don't know... ask her..." Mei said pointing to the girl on the Phoenix.

"Ok... So I'm waiting for an answer..." Gato yelled.

"I want you dead..." Naoki said dead serious with a glare.

"How are you girls gonna do that?" Gato laughed.

"You really want to know?" Terra asked.

"No. I want to kill him..." Zabuza said getting up. "Boy, hand me your kunai..."

The blonde tossed his kunai at the said guy and he started to charge at Gato.

"Do it now! Kill him!" Gato yelled running into the crowd.

"One badly ninja againt these numbers? You gotta be kidding me..." one of the guys said. "You think you can win?"

"You might wanna take that back, yo..." Terra said. "Turn around."

'What the---?!" Kintaro yelled turning around. "We lost more than half of our men!"

Zabuza started to charge at the rest killing them in one easy strike.

"We got reinforcements coming anyway!" Narando yelled.

Gato was at the end of the bridge while Zabuza was catching up with him.

"A devil!" Gato said in fear as he got struck and coughed up blood. "If... if you want to go to the same place as your friend... than go alone!"

"Unfortunatly... I don't plan on going to the same place as Haku... " Zabuza started off.

"What? You won't survive... " Gato said.

"You and I together... are going to hell!" he finished before striking Gato one more time and he fell down off of the edge of the bridge...

"Damn... that was something..." Mei said sarcastically. "I still wanted to kill him though..."

"Got that right..." Naoki said

"This is so boring..." Terra sighed

* * *

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" the pink haired girl sobbed. 

"Sakura... your heavy... get off..." the raven haired boy said still covered in senbon.

Sakura gasped. "Sasuke-kun? ... Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Your alive!"

She started to cry while hugging him in a close embrace.

"That's great, Sakura..." Tazuna said.

"Sakura, that hurts." he said wincing while siting up. "Where's Naruto? And... that masked kid?"

"Naruto is fine..." Sakura started off. "And... the masked kid is dead..."

"Dead?" Sasuke repeated. "Naruto killed him?"

Sakura nodded her head. "I'm not sure, but... he protected Zabuza."

_'He... from the beginning...' Sasuke thought._

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled as the said person turned around.

"Sasuke's alright!" Naruto said.

"He's alive!" Sakura said waving

"So... Sasuke is alright..." the jounin said turned around to where Sakura was. "That's great..."

"Ewww... how touching..." Mei said disgusted.

"Hey, hey, hey!" a guy said banging his weapon on the ground. "You guys are too relaxed"

"Damn ninja... you killed our meal ticket!" Shindo said.

Aburin glared at the Ninja's in front of them. "You guys are dead! Now we have to pillage this city and take everything of value!"

"Hey Kakashi-sensei... dont you have a special jutsu to defeat them all?" Naruto asked.

"I can't, I used to much chakra..." he replied.

"We'll help..." Naoki said holding her scythe.

"We can finally continue..." Mei said. "About time..."

"And don't you try and run this time, yo!" Terra said chucking a good amount of kunai at some of the guys.

An arrow shot from behind where Terra, Naoki and Mei were.

_'Who are they?' Sakura thought._

"You don't need to know that..." Terra replied.

"If you come anywhere closer onto our island... the citizens of this country will stop you with everything we got!" one of the villiagers yelled holding a pitchfork.

"Inari!" Naruto yelled happily.

Terra was stabbing one of the guys in the arm and ripping the kunai back out.

"Okay I'll help out!" Naruto said forming a hand sign. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"

5 Naruto's appeared and the thugs gasped.

"I can do that..." Kakashi started off.

Naoki stopped and looked at the silver-haired ninja in awe.

"It might scare them at least..." he said before doing the same sign. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"

Dozens of Kakashi's appeared while saying "Kakashi style!"

**_Thud. Thud._**

"Oh shit! She fainted!" Mei yelled before jumping to Naoki's side.

"What happened?" Yoko asked landing near the fainted Naoki.

"She obviously fainted..." Terra said.

"How though?" Mei asked.

Kakashi glanced at the 3 girls huddled around Naoki and he looked back forward. _'I know her... from somewhere...'_

Yoko looked at the silver haired ninja and smirked. "Oh...?"

"Oh... what damnit?" Terra asked.

"Nothing. Nothing. Just put her on Taka's back for now..." Yoko instructed. "And then we fight."

"Finally something that isn't stupid..." Mei scoffed before reaching for her guillotine sword.

"Take her over there to Yuki, Taka, and find some water..." Terra instructed.

"Ahh! Let's get out of here!" Shoka yelled.

"RETREAT!!!!!" another guy yelled jumping down the bridge landing on the boat as all the other guys followed suit.

"HEY! GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE, WIMPS!" Mei yelled thrashing her sword all over the place.

Yoko and Terra backed up a little so they wouldn't get cut while a sweat drop formed on the back of their heads.

"We should get going now, yo..." Terra said.

"Yeah... and I know since Naoki is in this state we need to hurry up..." Yoko stated.

"W-what state?" a voice behind them muttered.

"Hey. Wow. Your up Naoki." Yoko said.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" she said. "Let's just get going."

"H-hey! Just hold on!" Sakura said. 'Th-that was horrible! What you did!"

"You should say thanks for what we did to help you." Mei said. "I mean that was a pity to get the townspeople to help you..."

"Mei!" Yoko yelled.

Mei sighed halfway to raising her hand.

_'Who are they?' Sakura thought._

"You don't need to know that, yo..." Terra said again scowling.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei..." Naruto started off.

"Yes, Naruto..." he replied.

"Who are they?" Naruto asked.

"They come from Lightning. But that's all I know." Kakashi said standing up.

"You don't even know what rank they are?" Sakura asked.

"Genin." Sasuke said calmly.

"Did he just call me a genin?" Mei said stepping forward dangerously.

"Whoa... whoa... calm down, yo!" Terra said as Naoki and herself held Mei back.

"Yeah! You lucky they holding me back! Yeah! What!" Mei said. "Cause I don't mind kicking your ass boy!"

"Genin?! Sasuke! You can't be serious!" Naruto said. "Did you see how many people they killed?"

"Yes Naruto. And if they were any higher rank they would have a chuunin vest on, like their sensei..." Sasuke pointed out.

"If they were any higher rank they would have a chuunin vest on like their sensei" Mei mocked him breaking out of Naoki and Terra's grasp with ease.

"He does have a point Naruto..." Kakashi said. _'They don't even have mercy at that matter... their sensei didn't lift a finger.'_

"Yeah... that's cause our sensei is useless, yo..." Terra said simply.

"HEY!" Yoko said standing up from when she was siting looking at her nails.

"Hi." Naoki said. "Now shut up."

"H-hold on, who has the mind to talk to their sensei like that?" Sakura asked.

"Umm... lemme see... Oh! I know. Me." Naoki replied rudely. "We should get going now..."

Mei laughed at Sakura's attempt to confront them and at Naoki's answer. "Girl...just shut up!" She said laughing between her words.

"HEY! Nobody treats Sakura-chan like that, believe it!" Naruto yelled pointing at Mei.

"...Am I supposed to be afraid of you or something?" Mei said before laughing again.

Naruto growled.

"Sooo... scary..." Terra scoffed.

"Let's go..." Naoki said.

"Taka!" Terra yelled.

"Taka?" Naruto asked. "Who's that?"

"You don't need to know that, yo." Terra said as Taka started to charge down the rocky cliff.

"I'm sorry for the tardiness, Master..." Taka said as Terra sighed.

"No honorrific stuff... it's already turning into a habit, yo."

"Old habits die hard, right?" Taka replied.

"I guess so..." she replied.

"Mei! Sweetheart! You come back too!" Mei shouted waving her hand as a loud roar boomed the area.

Naoki jumped back on her phoenix's back.

* * *

"Do you mind to share with us how come you fainted?" Yoko chirped. 

"It's none of your damn buiseness!" Naoki snapped a tint of red on her face as she kneeled on her phoenix.

"Ok... yet again touchy..." Yoko replied back.

"SHUT UP!" Mei yelled. "Your getting on my freaking nerves again..."

"Why can't we get along...?" Yoko muttered to herself.

"Because we choose not to, yo." Terra replied playing with a strand of her hair. "Well, we don't choose to get along with you."

"Did I ask you for your answer?" Yoko snapped.

"Did we ask you to be our sensei?!" Naoki, Terra, Mei snapped back.

Yoko was siting in a corner depressed. "You didn't have to say that you know..."

"Yeah... don't care..." Mei said.

* * *


	2. The Chunin Exams Begin

**Read...**

* * *

"Oi! I'm tired!" Yoko said. 

_Silence._

Yoko clearing her throat. "OI! Are you listening?!"

A kunai went past her face.

"Shut up. We were asleep, yo." Terra said before closing her eyes again.

"Oh..." Yoko whispered. "Gomen."

_Silence._

"I'm bored!" Yoko yelled waking all three girls up.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Mei yelled.

"Hand me some rope!" Naoki yelled "I can't take it!"

"Now girls, there's no need to be rash about this... Girls? Ack! No!" Yoko yelled as Naoki and Terra started to tie her with rope to her snake. "Stop that! How dare you do this to your sensei!!!!"

"I need something to cover her mouth with!" Terra yelled looking around

"Here!" Mei yelled tossing a black scarf to Terra.

"Thanks, yo." Terra replied calmly looking at Yoko with a devious smirk.

"Quick! Hand it to me!" Naoki yelled and Terra threw her the black scarf.

"Don't you dare!!!!!" Yoko yelled

"Too late." Mei said

"No! As your sensei, I command you to-"

_**Crash Boom Skid Drop**_

Yoko's muffled voice was all that was heard.

"Finally... no more nagging..." Mei said before laying back down on her tiger.

"We need the rest. We are almost there, yo..." Terra sighed closing her eyes again "By daybreak."

"Che..." Naoki sighed covering herself with the blanket.

* * *

Terra's eyes snapped open at the familiar muffling noise. 

More muffled sounds.

"Shut up!" Naoki yelled.

More muffling.

"Oh my gosh. Will you shut up?!" Mei hollered

The next muffle sounded like a 'No.'

"We gotta wake up anyway, yo..." Terra sighed running a hand through her hair.

"No. 5 more minutes..." Mei said from under her blanket

"But we're here." Naoki said now standing on the ground. "You may leave, Yuki." she said to her Phoenix

"Your dismissed Taka." Terra said.

"Hai." he replied as a black smoke erupted.

"Oh..." Mei said before siting up and jumping to the ground. "Bye, bye Mei sweetie. Be good."

"Are we gonna let her out?" Terra asked pointing to Yoko.

"Nah. If she's such a skilled kunoichi she can get out herself..." Mei said smirking.

A muffled 'Hey!' could be heard.

"I'm starving. Maybe this village has something decent to eat..." Naoki said walking through the main gate of Konoha.

"Pretty small village, don't you think, yo?" Terra asked walking alongside Naoki's left.

"Hai... compared to our village..." Mei said.

Naoki spotted what seemed to be a stall before she walked passed it.

"Ichiraku Ramen?" Naoki asked. "Is this all they have?"

"It's good enough..." Yoko said behind the three girls.

"That was pretty quick, yo..." Terra said nudging Naoki. "How about this be your treat for us?"

Mei smirked. "Yeah. I agree." she moved the curtains of the stall to the side and walked inside.

"Wait! Don't I get a say in this?!?!?!" Yoko asked.

"No" Naoki said walking to one of the chairs.

"You girls are so cruel!" Yoko said stomping her left foot.

"I take that as a compliment..." Terra smiled toothy.

"You girls are inevitable!" Yoko yelled.

"And your lazy, worthless, and a drunk!" Mei snapped

"Just pay for the damn food. It wont cost much anyways..." Naoki butted in.

"Yeah! We should be heading to the location they have for the chuunin exams, yo." Terra said "Plus we need the energy, yo."

"Whatever. But you owe me, girls." Yoko said. "2 miso ramen, a plain ramen, and a spicy miso..."

"Sure!" Teuchi said.

"Yuck! You eat plain Ramen?" Mei asked

"I find it very tasty. If you ask me, that is." Yoko said shifting in her seat.

"But...who asked you?" Naoki said

"Told you she was retarded..." Terra said with a raised eyebrow

"...And..." Mei watched as Yoko twirled around in her chair. "You were right."

Naoki stared at Yoko in a 'WT?' kinda way...

"I wonder what she's like when she's drunk, yo..." Terra said.

**_Thud!_**

"I'm ok!" Yoko said her face to the hard floor. "But I did break my other heel!"

The three sane girls just sighed.

"So now they're flats..." Naoki said.

"Even better..." Terra said sarcastically.

"Yeah. I know." Yoko replied.

* * *

"Ah! That was delicious!" Yoko said twirling in circles. 

"Let's keep our distance from her..." Mei whispered.

"You called that delicious?" Naoki asked.

"Ooh! A sale!" Yoko exclaimed drifting her attention to a nearby store "Well I better go there!"

"But we have to go to our location, yo." Terra said.

"Oh just go on without me..." Yoko chirped walking away.

"Sure..." Naoki said walking away not looking back.

"This village is nothing compared to Lightning, yo..." Terra said.

"GET OUT THE WAY!!! MOVE!!!! MOVE!!!!" a small boy yelled with a pair of green goggles on pushing through the girls.

Mei gasped. "Excuse you dammit!"

"Sad... kids running from their own problems..." Naoki said. "Oh well."

"Konohamaru! Wait up!" a girl with the two pigtails yelled.

"NOOOO!!! STEP ASIDE PEOPLE! SHE'S CHASING US!" A older blonde said running past Naoki, Terra, and Mei again.

"Ok! The next person to bump into me is gonna get it, yo!" Terra yelled at their retreating backs with her fist raised.

A pink haired girl started to appear. A dust trail behind her. "GET BACK HERE!!!!"

"Get out the way!" Naoki yelled jumping backward.

**_Thud!_**

"Ohmf!" the boy with the blue scarf said before landing on the ground.

"That hurt" the guy with the black jumpsuit said.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

* * *

"Oi. Is this the place we meet for the chuunin exams?" Yoko asked 

"Who are you?" Iruka asked _'She looks a lot like the new Jonin...Kurenai...'_

"Yoko. Yoko Yuuhi." she said waving three files, "I wanted to drop off the papers for my students..."

"Ah yes." Iruka said reaching for the papers in Yoko's hand. "I'll review them shortly..."

"Kay..." Yoko said walking toward the door.

"I have a question." Iruka said and Yoko turned around.

"Hai?" she asked.

"You're related to Kurenai?" Iruka asked.

"Hai. My big sister..." Yoko replied. "May I ask why?"

"Oh. You look a lot like her...I just wanted to know if you were related to her..." Iruka replied.

"I get that a lot when I'm around these parts... always mistake me for her. I _hate _it..." Yoko said bitterly shutting the door.

Iruka just rubbed the back of his head.

* * *

The guy with the black jumpsuit gripped the scarf on the boy tighter. 

"Konohamaru!" Naruto yelled.

"Put him down Kankuro!" a girl with four spiked pigtails demanded

"That hurt, brat!" he said.

"We're gonna get in trouble later..." she searched around to see if any authorities were watching.

"Gomen. It was my fault. I was the one who chased him..." the pink haired girl said.

"Hey! Let go of him!" the blonde yelled.

"Hn!" Kankuro grunted glancing at the headbands. _'These people are genins of Konaha...'_

"Put him down!" the boy with the glasses said.

"But I want to play around before people come..." Kankuro said tightening the grip around Konohamaru's collar.

Konohamaru grunted more and started to kick him. "Let go!"

"Your very energetic, kid." Kankuro said tightening his grip even more.

The blonde's fist clenched. "Why you...!" he started to charge to him.

Kankuro's eyes opened and he started to do something with his fingers. Then Naruto fell backward.

"What was that?!" Naruto yelled still lying on his back.

"Konoha's genin are weak..." Kankuro said.

_'Are these people outside this country? Why are they here?' _Sakura thought.

"Konohamaru..." Udon said to himself.

"Konohamaru-Chan!" Moegi said.

"Konohamaru? The thirds grandson?" Mei said looking toward Kankuro

"What Mei?" Naoki asked

"Nothing!"

"When will they notice we're here?" Naoki asked. "And where's Terra?"

Mei just shrugged.

"Hey! If you don't let go of him, your going to get it, you idiot!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura put Naruto in a headlock. "You're the idiot! Don't provoke him!"

"You piss me off." Kankuro said. "I hate short people anyway. And you're so impertinent for someone younger than me... It makes me want to break you!"

Naruto and Sakura gasped. And Moegi and Udon had tears streaming down their faces.

Temari sighed. "I'm not going to be responsible for what you do..."

_'Who is this guy? He's dangerous.' _Sakura thought.

"After this short kid, that short kid with the orange over there is next!" Kankuro said he said pulling his fist back.

"Stop!" Naruto yelled charging at Kankuro.

A rock flew past Naruto's face and hit Kankuro's hand.

"Ah!" Konohamaru yelled as he fell to the floor.

Kankuro gripped his hand then looked at the tree where the rock came from.

A raven hair boy was tossing a rock in his hand perched on the tree branch. "What do you think your doing in another village?"

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled in glee.

_'Ooh... local cutie...' _Temari thought.

"Naruto!" Konohamaru yelled running toward them.

"Another kid that pisses me off..." Kankuro said still holding his hand.

Sasuke gripped the rock and it crushed to dust. "Get lost."

"He's so cool!!!" Sakura and Moegi squealed, stars in their love-struck eyes

"That was pretty nice. Since it was a dirt clod." Mei said sitting on the fence. "But I was just lying."

"Che... you're nothing compared to us..." Naoki said on Mei's right standing on the fence.

"Hey you. Get down here..." Kankuro started off reaching for the strap in his back. "I hate kids like you, who think they're so clever."

"Hey! Your going to use Karasu on these people?!" Temari yelled.

Kankuro was holding the wrapped up thing in front of him.

"Kankuro, stop." A voice said.

Sasuke cringed.

A red haired boy with a gourd on his back was on the other end of the tree upside down. "Your a disgrace to our village... What do you think we came to Leaf Village to do?"

_'When did this guy appear next to me? He was quiet as Kakashi...' _Sasuke thought.

"You didn't notice him, yo?" A girl next to Gaara asked.

"About time Terra." Mei said. "Where were you?"

"Eh... gomen, yo." Terra said. "I got distracted by this weapon store..."

"Whatever..." Naoki said.

_'I didn't even see her appear...' _Gaara thought.

_'It's those 3 girls again...' _Sakura thought.

Naruto and Sakura gasped.

Kankuro gasped. "L-listen, G-gaara... th- these guys started it, and-"

"Shut up." Gaara said. "Or I'll kill you."

"I got it. My mistake." Kankuro said. "Gomen. Gomen."

"Apologies to you guys."

_'This guy has strange eyes...' _Sasuke thought.

_'To be able to hit Kankuro with a stone so easily... he's good.' _Gaara thought.

"But we're better..." Terra said to herself.

Gaara's body tuned into sand and reappeared next to Temari. "Let's go. We didn't come here to play around."

"I know that..." Kankuro said.

"Hey, wait!" Sakura said.

"Nande?" Temari said.

"Judging from your head protectors, you guys are ninja from The Hidden Sand Village, right?" Sakura said.

"No shit!" Mei said to Naoki.

"The Wind country and Fire country may be allies, but it's forbidden for shinobi to enter each other's village's without permission." Sakura said. "State your purpose depending on..."

Temari sighed. "Talk about living under a rock! Don't you know anything?" Temari said holding a piece of paper. "Here's my passport."

Sasuke gasped inwardly.

"You're right. We're genin of the Hidden Sand in the Wind Country. We've come to your village to take the chuunin exams..." Temari said.

"Chuunin Exams?" Naruto said to himself. "What's the chuunin exams?"

"Jeez. You guys are morons..." Naoki said.

"You really don't know anything, do you?" Temari asked.

"Obviously. He's really stupid, yo." Terra commented. "No surprise there."

"Right you are." Temari said.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, yo." Terra snapped. "So you can keep your damn mouth shut."

Temari just looked at her and Terra glared at her. Temari looked away quickly.

Gaara, Kankuro and Temari started to take their leave.

"Hey, you!" Sasuke said jumping down from the branch. "What's your name."

"You mean me?" Temari said.

Mei started to chuckle. "Who would want to know your name?"

"No. The one with the gourd on his back." Sasuke said pointing to him.

He turned around. "Gaara of the Desert. I'm also curious about you. Your name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha." he said.

"Hey! I bet your willing to know my name!" Naruto yelled

"Actually, I couldn't care less..." Gaara said.

Terra and Mei started to laugh and Naoki chuckled.

"Ooh. Burn, yo!" Terra said still laughing.

* * *

"What do you think?" a ninja with the bandages around his face said his forehead protector had a note on it indicating that he was from the mysterious sound village 

"Nothing serious but... that black- haired Leaf and the Sand with the gourd... Let's keep our eyes on them."

* * *

"Let's go. I have a feeling that Yoko is lost..." Naoki said jumping off the fence. 

"What else is new?" Mei said.

"What are your names? You never told us the last time we met." Sakura said. "You'll have to tell us."

"Fine. Fine." Naoki said. "Naoki."

"Terra, yo."

"Hi. I'm Mei and your ugly."

Terra stifled a laugh.

"Hey! Nobody say's that about Sakura-Chan!" Naruto yelled. "Believe it!"

"Let's go. I think we might catch stupid if we stay too long..." Naoki said walking away.

"Whatever, yo." Terra said walking away too.

* * *

"Where the hell do you think Yoko went to?" Mei asked. 

"If you were Yoko what would you do?" Terra asked.

"Why would I want to be her?" Mei asked.

"Good point." Naoki said. "Let's just go to the place we're suppose to stay for the night..."

"Yeah. Yoko will find her way back. Eventually, yo." Terra said.

"She'll get lost but I don't really care..." Mei said shrugging.

"I'm gonna get me something to eat... want anything, yo?" Terra asked.

"Any kind of bento. For me." Naoki said.

"Dango sticks." Mei said.

"O...k... I'll meet you guys later." Terra turned around and walked away.

* * *

"Hey, did you hear?" a voice said with a bandage arm against a dartboard. "For the first time in five years there are gonna be rookies in the Chuunin Exam." 

"No way!" a girl voice said twirling a kunai. "It's probably some stubborn Jounin competing with each other or something.

"No, the story is that three of them are students of _that _Kakashi." the boy clad in spandex said.

"That sounds interesting... " a boy siting against the tree with white eyes said.

"But in the end..." the girl with the kunai said before throwing at the target inches above the boy's head.

"You have to feel sorry for them." he said smirking.

* * *

"Sakura-Chan! Your late!" Naruto yelled. 

"Hai. Gomen." she replied. "Ohayo. Sasuke-kun."

"Yeah." Sasuke said. _'Sakura... she seems different today...'_

Genin bunched up are found inside the hall.

**_Slap_**

"Un!" a boy in a green spandex suit said.

"You plan to take the Chuunin Exam like that?!" the first boy said who was guarding the door.

"You guys should quit now." the other boy said.

"You're just little kids."

"Please. Let us go through..." a girl with two buns atop her hair said standing up advancing toward the two boys. She just got slapped down like the bushy browed-boy.

"That's harsh...hitting a girl like that..." A boy said from out of the crowd

"Harsh? We're being kind. The chuunin exams aren't easy."

"Among those who take the exams, many end up quitting being shinobi. Others are unable to recover at all... we've seen it many times."

"And chuunin are the level of the military platoon captains."

Naoki walked up to the two boys. "Let us go through."

"Go home and play with your dollies..." one of the boys said.

"I would... but sadly, I burned the heads off of them. And I don't mind doing that to you, yo." Terra said grinning.

"Really? What are pesky kunoichi's going to do? Genin kunoichis?"

Mei twitched. "Did... Did he just call me a genin?"

"Yeah, what are you going to do? **You _little_ Genin?**" He said smirking.

Mei growled dangerously and grabbed him by the collar. "Listen here you ugly tough-guy wannabe, don't you EVER talk to me like that again or I'll cut off your ba-" Naoki pulled Mei back by her hair.

"Calm down Mei!"

Mei crossed her arms. "Whatever...this son of a bitch started it!"

"Hey, he's not worth it, yo." Terra said.

"Hey, let us go through...to the third floor. And while you're at it, reverse the genjutsu...we all know this is only the second floor." The raven haired boy said walking up to the scene

People in the crowd gasped.

"Sakura you should have seen it before we even got here..."

"Huh?" she asked

"You have the best eye for genjutsu in our squad." he said

"Oh, so you noticed?" the second boy said

"Wow, so she's useful!" Terra said sarcastically. "Better than that... thing... over... there..." she said pointing to the boy with the bowl haircut and bushy eyebrows.

"Yeah, yeah! I saw it a mile away...I mean this is only the second floor..." She said before they reversed the genjutsu.

"Heh. Not bad..." the second boy said. "But all you did was see through it..."

"And your still not going in..." The first boy said.

"Wanna bet?" the raven haired boy asked.

"Yeah!" the second boy said pulling his leg back.

Sasuke pulled his leg back, too, ready to kick the guy.

The boy in clad green spandex appeared between them and blocked the hits.

_'Whoa. He's fast.' _Sakura thought. _'He's completely different from the person that got knocked around earlier...'_

"Che. You call that fast, yo?" Terra asked. "I've seen better..."

_'Catching my kick... was there chakra in his arms?' _Sasuke thought.

"Hey, what happened to the plan?" a white-eyed boy asked. "You're the one who said we shouldn't draw attention to ourselves..."

"Well..." the boy in the green spandex said and his cheeks tinted pink.

"Oh no..." the bun haired girl said nodding to herself.

_'Their wounds are gone... so they were faking...' _Sasuke thought.

The boy in the green spandex walked up to Sakura. "My name is Rock Lee. So yours is Sakura?"

"Eh?" Sakura said.

"Please be my girlfriend! I'll protect you until I die!" he said with a thumbs up, and his teeth made a ping.

"Definitely... not!" Sakura said with a sweat-drop on her forehead.

Lee got depressed. "B-but why?!?"

"Because your a weirdo." Sakura sweat-dropped.

Terra and Mei were on the floor laughing.

"Ooh... rejected!" Terra said holding her stomach.

"Yep!" Mei said cracking up "You're mad!"

Lee's hopes were crushed.

"Your lame." Sakura said.

"Burn!" Naoki said.

"Even though she can't be talking..." Mei said to Terra before they started laughing again.

"HEY! What have I told you about talking about Sakura-Chan like that?!" Naruto yelled in Mei's ear.

"Same thing ya mother told ya about brushing your teeth in the morning." She waved a hand in her face to fan the stinky air away. "Terra, got anymore mints?"

Terra nodded. "No, gomen."

Mei and Terra started to laugh again.

* * *

"Hey you... what's your name?" the same boy with white eyes asked. 

"So everyone here isn't a fucking joke..." Mei said staring at the coffee haired boy.

"What was that?" Naoki asked her.

"Yeah..." She started to gaze.

"We lost her, Naoki..." Terra said.

"It's common courtesy to state your own name first..." Sasuke replied back.

"Your a rookie right? On Kakashi's squad?"

"I'm not obliged to answer you."

"What's that?" He asked bitterly.

_'Hmm... cute...' _the bun haired girl thought.

"You call _that _thing cute?" Terra asked.

Sasuke turned around and walked away.

Mei's eyes flamed with anger. "Hey, Uchiha?"

Sasuke turned halfway to look at her. "What?"

She ignored his smart answer. "How come when that boy asked for your name, you told him that it was common courtesy to give your own name first? But Uchiha, you didn't have a problem with that when you demanded that Gaara identify himself when you didn't introduce your own damn self first."

"Ooh, she got you teme!" The blonde said.

"Yeah, well at least two people wanted to know my name." He snapped before walking away.

Naruto stood beside Lee on the wall.

Terra pointed at the wall. "Reject Wall, yo."

* * *

"So, those are Kakashi's and Gai's prize pupils?" the first boy asked. "I guess they pass to get their applications through..." 

"Hey! Where'd that bitch go! The one who called me a genin?!" Mei said looking around.

"You don't need to worry about him... besides, he's already a chuunin. It was a transformation jutsu, yo..." Terra said.

"Well I know that! But I still wanna beat the crap out of him!" Mei replied.

"You'll have another chance..." Naoki said.

"Ok! Sasuke-kun, Naruto. Let's go!" Sakura said grabbing Naruto's arm.

"Hey! Don't pull!" Naruto yelled.

The brown haired boy look at their retreating backs. _'Sasuke... Uchiha Sasuke, huh?' _

"Your interested in him, Neji-kun?" the bun-haired girl asked.

Mei glared at the boy named "Neji" who glared back at her. Then she waved.

"Hi I'm-"

"Mei! Lets go!" Naoki said walking toward the other end of the hallway grabbing her right hand.

"No! Wait! I want to talk to him!" Mei said kicking away. "Let me go!"

"We gotta be in the room before the deadline, yo!" Terra said.

"I don't care about some flipping deadline!" Mei yelled.

"Let's go Lee." Tenten said. "What are you doing?"

"You guys go ahead." said person replied leaving the opposite direction. "There's something I want to check..."

"What is he talking about?" Tenten asked.

"How would I know?" Neji replied turning around.

* * *

"Hey you...with the attitude, hold on!" a voice said as Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke walked across the room. 

"Huh?" Sakura and Naruto murmured before turning around.

"What?" Sasuke asked looking at Lee.

"Would you fight me here, right now?" he asked.

"A fight here, right now?" Sasuke asked.

The girls walked up on the opposite side where Lee was.

"Isn't that what he just said?" Naoki asked.

"Yeah. I know..." Mei agreed.

"But I wanna see this fight, yo." Terra said leaning against the railing. "Wanna place bets?"

"If Yoko were here, yeah..." Mei said.

"Hai!" Lee replied he said jumping down the railing. "My name is Rock Lee."

"We already know that!" Naoki sighed.

"When you want to learn a person's name, you introduce your name first, right...?" Lee asked. "Uchiha Sasuke."

"So you knew?" he asked.

"EVERYBODY KNEW!!!!!" Mei yelled.

"I want to fight you..." Lee said getting in a fighting stance. "I want to test how far my techniques will go against the prodigy of the genius clan."

"You call him a prodigy I call him shit, yo..." Terra said.

"Plus..." Lee started off as his gaze landed on Sakura.

Sakura started to shiver and Lee's cheeks turned pink

"Sakura...I LOVE YOU!" he yelled.

**_Thud_**

_Laughter_

_More Laughter_

"I'm ok!" Mei said still on the ground laughing.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled shivering. "Those eyebrows, that hair, those eyelashes!!! EWWWWW!!!!"

"Your an angel!" Lee exclaimed blowing hearts at her.

Sakura dodged the first one.

"Impressive! How about these?" Lee asked blowing more.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled dodging them again.

**_Thud_**

"Ouch..." Naoki said. "I would dodge them too, you know..."

"Me too, yo." Terra said.

_'That was close...' _Sakura thought. "Hey, don't throw weird things at me! I barely escaped with my life!"

"You don't have to be so negative..." Lee said disappointed.

"YEAH! SHE DOES!" Mei yelled. "I KNOW I WOULD!"

_'Not Sasuke again!' _Naruto thought.

"Challenging me. Knowing the Uchiha name..." Sasuke started off. "Frankly, you're a fool. I'll show you what this name means."

"Please." Lee said. _'I'm lucky... to already get to face the number 1 rookie... And I'll prove myself, Gai Sensei!'_

"Madde!" Naruto yelled. "I'll take care of bushy-brows, believe it..."

"But, you..." Sakura started off.

"Just give me five minutes..." Naruto said.

"You are not the one I want to fight." Lee said. "It's Uchiha."

"I'm sick and tired of hearing about Sasuke, believe it!" Naruto yelled charging at Lee.

"Leaf Whirlwind..." Naoki said to herself.

Lee blocked Naruto's blow.

"Leaf Whirlwind!" Lee yelled.

Naruto spun and hit the wall.

"Knew it." Naoki said smirking to herself.

"Cool move I'll give him that..." Mei said.

"I'll say this... there's no way you guys can defeat me. Because... right now, I am the strongest of the Leaf Genin." Lee said.

"Pfft, yeah right!" Mei yelled.

"Your doing a lot of criticizing today, yo..." Terra said.

"Yeah, so? I'm still pissed Uchiha dissed that Hyuuga boy like that...It's people like him that make me mad...KICK HIS ASS LEE!" Mei laughed.

"We don't know her..." Naoki said to Terra.

"Yeah, yo." she replied.

Lee turned around and gave a thumbs up. "I will do just that!"

"Yeah...just kick his ass..." Mei said mocking his thumbs up.

"Ok... she just lost it..." Naoki sighed.

"Hm. Sounds fun. I'll do it..." Sasuke said.

"Whoa! That sounded so awkward, yo..." Terra said.

"Don't, Sasuke-kun. We have to be at the reception desk by 3. We don't even have 30 minutes." Sakura said.

"Don't worry." Sasuke said. "I'll be done in 5 minutes."

"He's right...he will be done..." Naoki said smirking

_'He's coming. Gomen-nasai, Gai-sensei.' _Lee thought. _'I may need to break your rules... I may need to use that technique.'_

"Leaf Spinning Kick!" Lee yelled.

_'I can't dodge it. So I'll block it!'_ Sasuke thought

Lee kicked Sasuke in the cheek.

_'What?!' _Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled.

"THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! KICK HIS ASS!!!!" Mei yelled throwing her hands up.

Sasuke flew halfway across the room. _'What's going on...?'_

_'But he blocked it...' _Sakura thought.

_'He slipped right through my guard... was that ninjutsu or genjutsu?' _Sasuke thought.

"Damn. Stupid migraine..." Terra said rubbing her temples. "OI. STOP THINKING SO MUCH,YO!"

_'So he'll get up, as I expected...' Lee thought._

"Fine... this gives me a chance to practice it." Sasuke said. "Let's do it."

Sakura gasped. _'No way... that's the...'_

Sasuke looked up.

"Sharingan..." Mei smirked "So that is the second most powerful bloodline? Doesn't look like it to me...let's see what he can do with it..."

_'So that's sharingan...' _Lee thought.

_'Yeah Sasuke-kun, is incredible!'_ Sakura thought. _'If this is the same advanced bloodline as Kakashi-sensei... then he can read thick-brows jutsu!'_

_'Genjutsu or ninjutsu... it must be something...'_ Sasuke thought. _'I'll reveal it!'_

"KAMI! STOP THINKING!" Terra yelled.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Mei asked.

"Damn people... are thinking to much... can't they talk instead, yo?" Terra asked.

"Then the enemy would know their strategy..." Naoki said.

"Well I know that but I mean can't they keep it to a minimum, yo?" Terra said. "If you could read people's thoughts would you let them think so freaking much?!"

"No, but uh, you see I don't care so..." Mei said looking at her nails.

Terra ignored her comment and leaned against the wall next to Naoki.

"We have to get to the desk in 10 minutes..." Naoki said. "And you know this will take longer than 5 minutes..."

"DAMN!!!!" Mei yelled. "He is so mad!!"

_'This can't be! His moves are...' _Sasuke thought

"Yes." Lee said. "My techniques are neither ninjutsu or genjutsu!"

Naruto came back to his senses... "S-sasuke!"

"You!" Sasuke said.

"This is getting really lame, yo..." Terra sighed.

"But I wanna see how it ends though!" Mei said.

"But he's only using taijutsu. What can be so interesting about that?" Naoki asked.

"I still want to see how it ends! It could be bushy brows or the chicken boy! Who knows?" Mei said."But then again...bushy brows is way stronger..."

"Fine. Do whatever you want, Mei." Naoki sighed.

"Dancing Leaf Shadow?" Sasuke asked.

"This is so fun!" Terra said sarcastically.

"Hey. At least it's better than baby-sitting Yoko..." Naoki said.

"Yeah. True." Mei said.

Lee gasped as a pinwheel swiftly passed him and pinned his bandage. "That is-!"

"That's enough Lee!" a turtle yelled.

Lee landed on the ground in front of the turtle.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled catching the said boy.

"A turtle." Naoki stated blankly.

"Are you alright, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Of course not! He just lost to a eye-brow freak!" Mei yelled and started laughing again.

"So you were watching this whole time?" Lee asked disappointed.

"Of course! And you know that technique is forbidden!" the turtle yelled.

_'He's talking to a turtle... and the turtle is talking back...' _Naruto thought. _'Could that be-?!'_

"No." Terra replied.

"But I didn't even ask a question!" Naruto shot back.

"And?" Terra said.

"That thing bushy-brows is talking to... is a turtle, hai?" Naruto asked.

"Of course! What do you think?!" Sakura yelled.

"Well I think that turtle is bushy-brows sensei." Naruto said pointing to said turtle.

"Are you insane?!" Sakura bellowed. "How can a turtle be a sensei?!"

"I think he is insane..." Mei said to herself earning a chuckle from Naoki.

"But he's talking to him!" Naruto said.

"Are you ready to take your punishment, Lee?"

"I- Hai, sir." he replied.

"Well... come on out, Gai-sensei!"

_**Poof!**_

"Heyyy! What's shaking? How's everybody doing?" he asked.

**_Thud_**

_Laughter_

_More Laughter_

_Hysteric Laughter_

"Oi. She fell off the balcony this time..." Naoki said.

"Yeah... I know, yo." Terra replied. "She'll be okay..."

"I know."

"He has the most bushiest eye-brows I've ever seen!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hi Lee..." Gai said.

"Too weird..." Sakura said.

"So that's where he gets his looks. The same soup bowl haircut and even bushier eye-brows!" Naruto yelled.

"Hey! Do not insult Gai-sensei like that! He's one of the greatest men in the entire world!" Lee yelled.

"Well excuse me! I was to busy watching him crawl out from a turtle!" Naruto yelled back.

"She still laughing, yo?" Terra asked.

"Yup."

"He did not crawl out from under a turtle!" Lee yelled.

"Give it a rest Lee..." Gai said.

"Hai."

"Now... for your punishment..." Gai said pulling his fist back.

Gai punched Lee square in the face. "You are a fool!"

_Laughter erupts again..._

"Gomen-nasai Lee..." Gai started his voice breaking. "But it's for your own good..."

"S-sensei!" Lee said anime tears falling down his face.

"What the hell..." Terra looked at the scene before her, along with Naoki who was shaking her head in shame.

"Oh Lee..." Gai said as tears started to fall from his face too.

"Oh sensei... gomen..." Lee said.

"Alright. It's over... You don't need to say anymore..." Gai said.

"Sensei!" Lee yelled hugging said person.

"Wow..." Naoki said.

"She's still laughing, yo..." Terra said.

"Uh-huh."

_'How could I lose to him...?' _Sasuke thought.

"It's ok... " Gai said.

"Gomen... sensei..." Lee said still sobbing.

"Eh... that's actually kinda sweet since they're all huggy and stuff..." Naruto said.

"What are you talking about?! They're both crazy if you ask me!" Sakura yelled.

"Now take off! I want you to give me 100 laps around the practice field! Show me what you got!" Gai yelled.

"Hai, sir!" Lee replied. "No problem!"

"Now go! Run into the setting sun!" Gai said. "Run and suffer!"

"No comment..." Terra sighed.

"But Gai-sensei...what I did was horrible...and I broke the rules. I need an even worse punishment!" He demanded.

"Is he serious?" Naoki commented.

"Fine, Lee. It pains me to do this but...500 LAPS AROUND THE PRACTICE FIELD!!!"

"HAI!"

"H-hold on. The exams are gonna start soon..." Sakura said.

"Hai. So Lee, AFTER the chuunin exams we will run those 500 laps!"

"Hai!"

_'So those are Kakashi's students, huh?' _Gai thought looking at Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura.

"No! He's looking at us!" Sakura yelled holding her arms in a defensive way.

"You guys know Kakashi? How's he doing?"

"You know Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke asked.

"Who doesn't?" Naoki said to herself.

"Know him?" Gai chuckled. "Some people refer to us as eternal rivals."

"Yeah right!" Sakura and Naruto yelled.

"What are you talking about?! Gai sensei is really---"

"Now Lee, no need. Actions speak louder than words..." Gai said.

Gai disappeared.

Sasuke gasped.

**_Poof_**

"My record is 50 wins, 49 losses..."

"Yeah, and mine is 200 wins, 0 losses..." Mei said to herself.

"When did he---" Naruto started off.

"I'll say this, I'm stronger than Kakashi."

"YEAH RIGHT!" Naoki yelled.

"Wow... that's so un-Naoki like..." Mei said.

"Yeah, yo..." Terra said nodding her head.

"See! Isn't Gai-sensei incredible?!" Lee asked.

"No." Mei said.

"Sorry about Lee. I swear by this face it won't happen again. I swear by this beautiful face."

Mei started to laugh again. "Your funny."

"You guys and Lee need to head over to the classroom now..." Gai said throwing a kunai at the pinwheel on the wall. "Good luck Lee! Later!"

"Hai!"

"Let's get going..." Naoki said heading down the hall.

"You and Terra go ahead. I need to go to the bathroom..." Mei said. "And I wanna see what happens."

"Sure." Naoki said. "Just don't be late..."

"Hah, the Uchiha clan ain't worth much these days..." Naruto said.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

"Shut up." Sasuke said. "Next time, I'll beat him..."

"Sure... you'll just get beat up again..." Naruto said.

"Hey, Naruto! You..."

"You saw it too, his hand..." Naruto said. "He trains his butt off. Day in. Day out. More than you. That's all I'm saying."

"You guys don't know what the hell you're talking about..." Mei started off jumping down to face Naruto. "That ain't nothing. How hard he trains. You don't just go skipping down the road of success so easy. Trust me. You guys aren't even worth it for me to fight you."

"You can't tell us what we are! I'm Naruto Uzamaki, the next Hokage!" he yelled.

"You don't know what sheer sweat is." Mei said reaching for her sword and sliding it to Naruto. "Try and pick that up."

"You mean this thing? Sure!" Naruto said reaching for the sword.

"Good luck." Mei smirked.

"How can you pick this thing up?! It weighs a ton!" Naruto said trying to grip it.

"I prove my point..." Mei said grabbing her sword and jumping to the balcony. "Weaklings..."

* * *

"Oi... about time. Why are you girls so late?" Yoko asked. "Where's Mei?" 

"Shut up." Naoki said pushing Yoko out the way.

Terra opened the door. "Che..."

"I guess you don't need words of encouragement..." Yoko said as the door slammed shut.

* * *

"What are you looking at?" Terra snapped at the people in the room as they glared. 

"Hm. Glare at us and die." Naoki said as the people turned their attention somewhere else. "Thought so."

"All these people taking the exams..." somebody said behind Naoki and Terra.

"I thought they would be later than this, yo..." Terra said.

"Sasuke-kun!" a shrill voice yelled.

"Great. More people..." Naoki said twitching.

"I've been eagerly waiting for you ever since I heard I could see you for the first time in awhile..." a blonde girl wearing a purple outfit said her arms slung over Sasuke's neck.

"Let go of him, pig!" Sakura yelled pointing at her.

"Oh... it's you Sakura. Your forehead is so wide and ugly... as usual..."

"Like your's is any better..." Naoki commented.

"What did you say?!" Sakura yelled.

"Stupid anorexic girls..." Terra said. "Makes the name Kunoichi a sin, yo..."

"So you three are gonna take this troublesome exam, too?" a boy with a fishnet shirt and a spiky ponytail asked.

"He's kinda cute..." Terra said to herself.

"Hey! It's the idiot trio!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up. Your annoying..." he said.

"Wow, you guys are here too?" a boy with a hood on and red marks on his face asked eying Terra. "So I guess everyone is here..." 

"He's cute too!" Terra said.

"H-hello..." a timid voice said.

Naruto looked up and the girl with the short hair and she looked down and blushed.

"Oh... so you three made it too? Geez..."

"I see, so all 9 genin rookies are here..."

"How far do you think we can get, Uchiha?" the one with the hood asked.

"You seem to be confident, Kiba." Sasuke replied.

"Ok. Ok. I'm confused. Who are you people?" Terra asked.

"Who are you, more importantly?" the blonde girl asked.

"Terra, yo."

"Naoki." she said glancing out the window. "And Mei isn't here right now..."

"Well, I'm Ino. Ino Yamanaka..."

"Shikamaru Nara."

"Choji Akimichi."

"Kiba Inuzuka."

"Shino Aburame."

"H-hinata Hyuuga."

"Ok... that's nice... Not really..." Terra said.

"Hey. You guys..."

"Eh?" Naruto said looking to where the voice came from.

"You should quiet down a little..." he said. He had silver hair and wore glasses. "So your the nine rookies that just graduated from the academy..."

"Yeah. So?" Naruto asked.

"You guys fooling around with your cute faces... This isn't a field trip..." he said.

"Who are you to tell us that?" Ino asked.

"I am Kabuto Yakushi. Look around you..."

"Che... I've seen him before..." Naoki said.

"Oh? Where, yo?" Terra asked.

"I can't remember..." Naoki replied. "Oi. Mei isn't gonna get here in time if she doesn't hurry up."

"Yeah. I've realized that too..."

"But I guess it can't be helped since you guys are genin who don't know anything..." Kabuto said.

"I bet Mei would have quirked off if she heard that..." Terra said.

"Is this your second time, Kabuto?" Sakura asked.

"No... it's my seventh..." he replied.

"Wow... you must be worse than Yoko..." Naoki said.

"The exam takes place twice every year so this will be my fourth year..."

"Damn, that is a shame..." Naoki nodded her head.

"True..." Terra added

"Woah these must be some exams..." Sakura said

"Hm...not really..." Naoki said.

"So if these Exams are difficult, this will be even more troublesome..." Shikamaru said.

"Maybe I should give my cute underclassman some information, then..." Kabuto said pulling out orange cards. "With these recognition cards..."

"Recognition cards?" Sakura asked.

"Or ninja info cards..." he said. "In simple turns, it's a card that has information burned into it with my chakra..."

"That seems pretty stupid, yo." Terra said.

Kabuto kneeled down and put the cards on the floor. "I've collected information on these exams for the past four years..."

He reached for the top card. "There's about 200 of them total... It looks white, but... to get information on this card..."

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"I've made them so that you cant see them without my chakra..." Kabuto said rotating the card with his middle finger before it made a poof.

"Wow. What information is that?" Naruto asked.

"It's the freaking map of the villages baka!" Terra said.

"All villages are taking part of these exams. Sound, Leaf, Wind, Grass. All of them..."

Naoki and Terra quirked up.

"Did he just---" Naoki raised an eyebrow.

"No he better not have..." Terra put her hands on her hips.

"Oh no he didn't!"

"What?" Sasuke asked.

Naoki and Terra glared at Kabuto. "YOU FORGOT THE GREATEST VILLAGE!!" They yelled through gritted teeth

"Oh?" Kabuto said.

"Hell yeah..." Terra said.

"Which is...?"

"Lightning. Hello? Is anybody there?!" Naoki said tapping on Kabuto's forehead protector.

"I don't see what's so great about that village... Nobody from there is worthy-" Kabuto was cut off by a loud-

**_CRASH!_**

"What the fuck did he just say?!" Mei yelled knocking the doors across the room with her finger in the air pointing at Kabuto.

"Mei... he dissed us..." Naoki said.

"Uh...Hell no." Mei said. "Do you know how many doors I broke down to find this fucking place?!"

* * *

_A Few Minutes Ago..._

"Ok... now to find Naoki and Terra..." Mei said dusting her hands off reaching for her sword. "This should be the door..."

Mei kicked the door open.

"A-ano... may we help you...?"

Mei laughed nervously. "Ah... gomen wrong room..."

"It's o-ok... No pr-problem..." The nurse said as Mei backed away.

Mei walked down a different hall before stopping at the door. "Ok... now I know this is the door..."

Mei punched the door down.

"MEI!!!!"

"OH GOD!!! NO YOKO! GO! STAY BACK!!!! BAD YOKO!!!! DON'T TOUCH ME!!!!"

Mei ran toward another door and opened it forcefully. "This better be the-"

She opened the door to find a kunoichi with red eyes, a jounin with silver hair, and another jounin with a cigar.

"OH MY GOSH WHERE IS THE FUCKING ROOM!" Mei's highlights turned red with annoyance and she slammed the door behind her.

"...Well...okay then..." The jounin with the silver hair said and the other two just nodded.

"Oh my gosh! Why is this fucking room so fucking hard to find?!?" She came to a set of double doors an walked up to it.

"You forgot the greatest village!" She heard two familiar voices.

"Oh?"

"Lightning, duh!"

"I don't see what's so great about that village...there's no one worthy-"

And with that, Mei drew back her fist and tried to hold back her anger by just flicking the door open, but they still went flying across the room.

* * *

"What the fuck did he just say?" Mei pointed at Kabuto. 

"He just dissed us, Mei..."

"Uh...Hell no. Do you know how many doors I broke down to find this fucking place!" She yelled and turned toward Naoki.

"Most likely a lot..."

"What is with you little genins thinking you can come in here and start a racket?" Kabuto said pushing up his glasses.

"Did he just--" Terra started off. "Yo, man... You don't wanna go and piss us off like that, yo..."

Mei's ears perked. "Oh...my...gosh..."

"Well, nice knowing you Kabuto...not really, yo." Terra smirked.

Kabuto glanced over to them. "Hm...?"

"LISTEN HERE BUDDY..." Mei walked up toward him her highlights dark red. "I HAVE A SERIOUS PROBLEM ABOUT PEOPLE WHO CALL ME A FUCKING GENIN...AND IF YOU FUCKING CALL ME THAT AGAIN YOU GAY ASS, SHIT EATING, BITCH...THEN I WILL PERSONALLY, SHOVE. MY. SWORD. UP. YOUR. ASS!" She marched back to where she was standing before. "GOT IT?!?"

"Such big talk for such a little rank..." Kabuto smirked.

"Wow...never knew Mei had such a colorful vocabulary..." Naoki started. "Never mind..."

"Hn. You think we should stop her, yo?"

"No, not really..."

"You think I won't do it don't you..."

"Whoa... is that girl serious...? Man, she must be hardcore..." Kiba said.

"Hey we're Lightning Kunoichi... I mean who else from another village is as hardcore as us, yo?" Terra asked.

"Pretty smart talk for a worthless village..." Kabuto smirked.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID HE JUST SAY?!" Naoki, Terra, and Mei boomed.

"Lets see how skilled you kunoichi's are..." he said grabbing three different cards. "Your names please..."

"How many times will they ask us that?" Naoki asked.

"Go and try and find me... and the name is Mei..." she said glaring at him. "M-E-I."

"Naoki."

"Terra, yo..."

"Let's see what I got..." Kabuto said laying three fingers on the cards rotating them when a poof was heard. "Naoki. 362 D ranks, 229 C ranks, 215 B ranks, 137 A ranks, and 34 S ranks... impressive... you have high attributes in all genjutsu, taijutsu, and ninjutsu, with incredible stamina and intelligence... A bit much for somebody that is of your ranking!"

"Hmmm... of course..." she said shrugging.

Kabuto looked at Mei. "Mei. 344 D ranks, 251 C ranks, 200 B ranks, 119 A ranks, and 21 S ranks. All your attributes are high, as Naoki's...super strength, not bad... she also has awesome stamina and intelligence for someone of _your _rank...And not to mention a hot temper..."

"Well duh, I ain't no fucking idiot..." Mei sneered. "AND I DON'T HAVE A TEMPER!"

"And alas, Terra..."

"Why you gotta say it like that, yo?" She asked with her arms crossed.

"You have 289 D ranks, 207 C ranks, 183 B ranks, 62 A ranks, and 6 S ranks. You're the youngest... Stamina is high. Your calm and collective... laid back." Kabuto said as his eyes widened. "Your her... your real name is Ambr----"

"NO! YOU BETTER SHUT UP!!!!" Terra roared cutting Kabuto off. "Or I'll kill you..."

"But your her... Everybody thought you were dead..." Kabuto said.

"Dead?" Sakura asked.

"You won't care..." Terra said.

_'I would...'_

Terra's eyes widened and she looked around. _'Who said that?'_

"Terra? You ok?" Naoki asked waving a hand in front of Terra.

"Someone thought..." Terra started. "Forget it... Never mind..."

* * *

Shino noticed that Kiba was staring at something. "What's got your attention?" 

Kiba snapped out of his daze. "Nothing."

"A-ano... Kiba-kun wa-was staring at Terra-san..." Hinata said with a timid giggle.

Kiba's cheeks turned a light pink and Shino raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"No! Of course not! Why would I?" Kiba asked defending himself.

"Kiba-kun is-isn't a good l-liar..." Hinata said.

Mei laughed softly.

"Well, well, well...looks like someone other than me wants to hurt Kabuto..." She whispered.

"What?" Terra asked.

"I know Mei..." Naoki smirked.

"What are you talking about?!?" Terra whisper-screamed.

"Just watch..."

"Anything else?" Kabuto asked

"Yeah, as a matter-of-fact...Sabuku no Gaara and while your at it, Rock Lee of Leaf..." Sasuke said.

"That's no fun... you already knew their names..."

"So... no fun is alot better..." Naoki said. "Especially without Yoko..."

"Here we go." Kabuto said holding two cards to his face.

"Show me."

"This is so dumb!" Mei said.

"Ok. First we have is Rock Lee."

"Great..." Naoki said sarcastically.

"He's one year older than you. Mission experience: 20 D ranks, and 11 C ranks. The squad leader is Gai. His specialty is hand-to-hand, which has increased dramatically over the year. Yet, his other skills are horrible." Kabuto started off.

"We knew that as it is, yo..." Terra said.

"He's got everyone attention as a rookie last year, but he didn't take the exam."

"Attention for being ugly I guess..." Mei snickered.

"His team consist of Neji Hyuuga and Tenten."

"Hyuuga?" Naruto said questioningly.

_'Hyuuga...that means...' _Mei thought as she glanced toward the card.

"Next, Sabaku no Gaara." Kabuto said. "He's had 8 C ranks, and... This is amazing! He's did a B rank as a genin."

"And your point?" Terra asked, hands on her hips. "I'm genin and you saw my missions, yo..."

"He's a foreign ninja. It's his first time taking part on these exams, so I don't have any other information on him." Kabuto started off. "But... it seems he has returned from all his missions with not a scratch on him..."

"He did a B rank mission and didn't get a scratch..." Shikamaru repeated.

"Hey, I did a S rank mission when I was a---" Mei said as Naoki cut her off.

"Don't forget..."

"Oh yeah..." Mei said.

"It doesn't make any much of a difference. It's obviously clear that we're stronger, yo..." Terra said.

"And I say that that information is all fake!" Naruto yelled.

"Impossible. I'm never wrong..."

"Uh-huh..." Naoki smirked.

"Either way, every person you asked about are powerful..." Kabuto said simply.

_'Even Naruto is nervous with the number of people in the atmosphere... he's even shaking...' _Sakura thought.

"Naruto... you don't have to be that scared..." Sakura started off.

Naruto's fists clenched as he turned around and yelled pointing at everyone in the room. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I'm not gonna lose to any of you! Got that?!"

"Right..." Mei said laughing. "Apparently you're really a hardheaded brat... and you need to get it through that thick ass skull of yours."

"Mind saying that a bit louder? Didn't quite catch ya..." Kiba said covering his mouth.

Terra let out a small giggle.

"You moron, are you trying to get everybody to hate our guts?" Shikamaru stated.

Naruto started to laugh as Sakura lunged behind him.

"NARUTO! BAKA!" Sakura yelled putting him in a headlock.

"Dumbass..." Naoki said.

"You heard him... what they said about our village..." Dosu started off. "I'm hurt."

"Let's show them otherwise..." Kin said.

"Yeah. We'll tell them that ninja from the Hidden Sound are dangerous..." Dosu said.

"Right." Zaku said.

Naoki, Terra and Mei took one step back.

"Why did you do that?" Naruto asked.

"Cause we felt like it." Mei snapped.

"Hope you'll be ok Kabuto, yo." Terra smirked.

"Why would you say that?" said person asked.

"Because we can...oh, and watch where you chuck, man...I got these shoes last week." Mei said smirking also.

"Go!" Dosu said running around the other people in the crowd.

Kabuto slightly smirked. "I don't get your----" Kabuto jumped back as Dosu swung his arm.

"Told you, yo."

"He's almost as fast as me..." Sasuke said to himself.

"Hm." Kabuto smirked as his glasses shattered. "Oh, so I get it. It was _that_ kind of attack."

"Hold on. I saw it. He dodged it..." Sasuke said. "How did that happen?"

"It musta come closer than it looked." Shikamaru stated. "Che, look at him act like it was nothing... real tough guy."

Kabuto gasped as he fell on his knees.

"And now I move back more..." Mei said backing up.

"With you there..." Naoki said.

"Yeah, yo."

"What?! Did he just--?!" Naruto yelled.

"Kabuto what's wrong?" Sakura asked. "What is it?"

"It was obvious that he puked man... even a blind man can see that..." Mei said.

"Don't talk about blind people like they're nothing!" Terra shot.

"He Kabuto..." Naruto started off.

"Are you ok?" Sakura asked.

"...Yeah. I'm fine..." he replied.

"Not such a tough guy after all, huh?" Dosu asked.

* * *

"Hey Lee, what was going on with that attack?" Neji asked. 

"There was more to it than speed... Lee started off." Some kind of trick..."

**_POOF_**

"All right you wimps! Pipe down and listen up!" a voice from the smoke yelled.

"He did not call us wimps..." Mei perked.

"Let it slide..." Naoki said.

"It's time to begin. I am Morino Ibiki, your proctor for the first part of the exam." he said. "And from this moment, your worst enemy..."

"Hey, I don't have a problem with that, and you don't have a problem with that..." Mei said. "So I'm down with this..."

* * *

**...and review.**


	3. A Written Test and a Sisterly Love

**Naoki, Terra, and Mei**

**Disclaimer: Still...don't own Naruto...so stop asking...**

**Read and Review.**

* * *

"Heh... I like your spunk kid..." Naoki smirked. "Don't let it get to you..." 

"First you kids from the sound... knock it off! Do you want to get kicked out just before we begin?!" Ibiki yelled.

"Kids these days..." Mei sighed.

"Sorry...just a bit... excited." Dosu said. "It wont happen again... sir..."

"I'll say this once, there will be no combat between each other..." Ibiki stated. "Unless given by one of the exam proctors... Those who try to wager a fight with me will be disqualified..."

"No fatal force... that's no fun..." Zaku said.

"Exactly, yo..." Terra said rolling her eyes. "Which means I can't slaughter anybody without permission..."

"Now, hand in your paperwork, and each of you babies will get a number. You will sit there corresponding to the number..." Ibiki said holding a small tile. "After that, we will go on with the first part of the exams. Which will be written..."

"The wha--" Naruto said. "Did he just say written?"

"Duh... gosh... do you know what the hell it means dumb ass...?" Mei sneered.

"NOOO WAY! YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS!" Naruto yelled.

"Well too bad, kid." Naoki said.

* * *

"I don't know where the others are siting... I am so blown..." Naruto said. 

"Hm! Tough luck for Naruto... Writing was never his kind of thing..." Sakura said.

"Can you um... I dunno... SHUT THE HELL UP!" Naoki yelled to Sakura, who was siting right next to her.

"Ano... Naruto?"

"Whoa... where'd you come from Hinata? I didn't even see you..."

"I... wa-wanted to say goo-good luck and every-everything..." Hinata muttered.

"Everyone! Eyes front! I will now explain the rules, and don't ask questions!" Ibiki snapped. "Rule number 1: as you all know, most written exams are conducted on a point deduction. You will start with 10 points, and 1 point will be deducted for each wrong answer..."

_'What happens when you get all 10 wrong?'_ Naruto thought.

"How much of an idiot are you..." Terra asked to herself.

"Second, you either pass or fail, depending on what you get as a team." Ibiki said.

"What?! Wait a second!" Sakura yelled.

"SILENCE! I have my reasons..." Ibiki said. "And last. Notice the sentinels positioned around you... they will be watching you if you maggots try and do some cheating... Be careful, they're eyes are very sharp... and if you are caught cheating, 2 points will be subtracted from your score... 5 times and your out, before the exam is over."

"And here I thought we might have actual competition..." Mei stated.

"This is too easy, I had more experiences from my brother..." Naoki said.

"Che..." Terra said leaning against her chair.

"If you guys want to be shinobi, prove to us that..." Ibiki said. "Show us how exceptional you can be..."

_'I know I don't have a problem... Sasuke too...' Sakura thought. 'Our only problem is Naruto... But if Sasuke and I get good scores than there shouldn't be a problem...'_

"And if anyone of you get all the problems wrong, you fail and your whole team will be kicked out..." Ibiki said.

Sasuke flinched.

"WHAT DID HE SAY?!" Sakura bellowed.

"Well... I noticed that you guys are blown... that's too bad, huh?" Mei asked.

_'Uh... they're gonna kill me... I just know it!' Naruto thought._

"If that happens I volunteer..." Terra said raising her hand.

"Same here..." Naoki agreed.

"Naruto..." Hinata murmured.

"The last question... will be given out 15 minutes before the exam ends..." Ibiki said. 'You will have one hour total..."

* * *

**OK! RANDOM MOMENT BUT DO YOU KNOW HOW FREAKING HARD IT IS TO TYPE IBIKI'S DIALOGUE?! ITS ALWAYS BLAH BLAH BLAH... SO ANNOYING... ARGH!**

**-TERRA**

* * *

"BEGIN!" Ibiki yelled. 

_'Ok... focus Sakura... this is where you show your stuff... Just don't blow it Naruto, just get one right...' she thought._

**_Snore_**

"Well I guess Mei fell asleep, yo..." Terra said turning around to look at where the sound came from.

"Hey... aren't you gonna start your exam?" Kiba asked.

"Pfft... no..."

"Why not?!" Kiba said.

"Because... nah, I'll let ya figure that one out cutie..." Terra smiled.

_'D-did she just call me c-cute?!' Kiba thought._

"Yes. Yes I did... got a problem with it?!" Terra asked.

"Hmm..." Naoki said drawing on the exam.

Tiny pictures of a chibi-nin were scribbled on her paper... with a mask and one eye covered...

"These questions are too complex, even for half of the other's in here, yo..." Terra said. "Oh well..."

"He's gonna choke..." Sasuke said.

"I've done alot harder things..." Naruto said. "Ok. Number 1... oh I see you have to decipher a code... ok! Next one!"

"All of the problems take out great mechanical energy analysis... Naruto can't solve these!" Sakura said.

_'Hmm.. Skip that one... Next.' Naruto thought._

_'Each problem is more difficult than the one before.' Sakura thought._

_'Well that's interesting, I cant't begin to understand any of these questions...' Sasuke thought._

_'I need a high score if we have a chance... its like they want us to cheat... it's just tempting...' Sakura thought._

_'There's no other thing I can do! I HAVE TO CHEAT!' Naruto thought._

"Oh my God..." Terra said clutching her head...

Kiba took a sidelong glance at Terra.

"Swear... if they don't stop thinking..." Terra twitched.

_'Strange... they make more of a fuss about cheating than they do with the exam itself... these sentinels watching our every move... trying to catch one-- somebody just got nailed... that's another thing... why only a 2 point deduction? If your caught cheating that's an automatic disqualification right there...' Sasuke thought._

_'Jeez... just speak your whole damn life...' Terra thought._

**Snap**

"Oi... you just broke your pencil..." Kiba said pointing at the broken pencil.

* * *

_'This girl... she's asleep!' Neji thought._

**Snore**

* * *

_'Ha... so that's it, huh? Yeah... that's gotta be it... this is more than a written exam... it's not to test out knowledge... it's to test us on how we gather information. That explains it...' Sasuke thought._

"So that's it?" Kiba asked, smirking.

"Duh... Took you long enough, yo." Terra said clapping.

"_Thi__s is bad... This is bad...' Naruto said shaking._

* * *

_'So if the whole point is to find out how to get the answer's without getting caught...?' Sasuke thought. 'So let's find out who has the answers...'_

_Kankuro sighed. 'Look's like Gaara figured it out...'_

Akamaru barked.

"Good boy... Now onto number 4..." Kiba said.

"I can't believe you still don't get it..." Terra sighed.

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked.

"Nothing... forget it, yo." Terra chimed.

_'These moron's still don't get it... My... such insolence...'_ Naoki thought, smirking.

"So... tell me..." Shino said.

The bug flew making an 8.

"So it's 8..." He said.

Tenten fixed the chakra strings on her mirrors. _'Lee, when you can see, adjust your headband...'_

Lee looked up and fixed his headband.

_'TICK TICK TICK! Man couldn't they have a digital clock instead?!' Naruto thought. _

"Wow... you can't even read this kind of clock... that's sad, yo..." Terra said shaking her head.

_'Man, time's wasting...'_

"Naruto..." Hinata whispered.

"Huh?"

"If you want... I-I can show yo-you my test..." Hinata murmured.

_'S-say what?! She'd let me look at her test!? Awesome! But... what... what if it's a trick? Nah... Hinata isn't that type.'_

"Hey Hinata, can I ask you something?" Naruto whispered.

"Hmm?" She said.

"Why would you wanna show me your answers?" he asked looking at her.

"Why...well...just because...you see..." She started off before gulping, "I don't want you to leave..."

"Hmm?"

"I j-just want us...t-to stick together...since all of us are rookies and all..."

"...That makes sense!"

_'What are the chances of sitting next to someone who wants you to cheat? This is my lucky day!'_

A kunai flew past Naruto and Hinata.

"I'M UP! I'M UP!" Mei yelled. "Jeez...can you warn a guy?!? ...Girl?!"

One of the candidates behind Naruto gasped.

"What was that all about?" He said standing.

"Duh...you got caught cheating, yo..." Terra said smirking.

"Hn..." Naoki rolled her eyes.

"5 strikes and you're out..." The sentinels who caught him said "You just failed."

"W-what?!?"

"You and your teammates exit now."

His team got up and walked out.

"Candidate 23 FAIL!"

"Candidates 27 and 43 FAIL!"

* * *

"NO HOW DO YOU KNOW I CHEATED...YOU HAVE NO PROOF!!!!" 

A sentinel came and pushed him against the wall harshly. "We were hired because we don't make mistakes like that...now get your team and leave..."

"Ooh...harsh..." Naoki said. "Nice..."

The sentinel glared at her. Naoki glared back and it sent chills down his spine. He looked away quickly.

Mei and Terra chuckled.

Naruto sighed. "Hinata... I don't need to cheat to pass this..."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm an ace ninja...and besides I wouldn't want you getting in trouble..."

Hinata blushed. _'H-he cares!'_

"Not...really..." Terra said.

* * *

Sakura started jolting down answers on her paper fast. 

"Wow...um..." Naoki stared at her like she was stupid.

"Man... that was a good nap..." Mei said stretching.

"Byakugan!" Neji said activating his bloodline.

**_Thud._**

Neji stared at the back of Mei's head.

"Naoki guess who fainted now, yo..." Terra said laughing.

"I think...I know..." she said shaking her head.

"Sharingan!" Sasuke said.

"If Mei was conscious she'd say 'You killed it', yo..." Terra said as Naoki nodded.

_'Look at her cranking through his test...' Ino thought referring to Sakura._

_'You better be glad girl...I don't hit anyone with my mind transfer jutsu...'_

"And we care because..?" Terra said under her breath.

_'I see Ino's got her mind transfer jutsu going...' Shikamaru thought._

_'Good job Ino...putting that braniac to use for us...' Chouji thought._

"Number 59 you fail."

"Numbers 33 and 9 you fail!"

_'That'st he thirteenth team to be dismissed.' Kabuto thought._

"Number 41 FAIL!"

"Numbers 35 and 62 fail."

_'Look at this one...cool as a cucumber...' Ibiki thought looking a Gaara. "Stays focused as if nothing was happening...hmmm...not bad for a novice...'_

"But he's not a novice though, yo..." Terra said.

Gaara called sand to his hand and made an eye ball out of it.

"The opening of the third eye...invisibly linked to the optic nerve..." He said balling his fist up as he crushed the sand.

"Ow! Something in my eye!" One of the candidates said as Gaara's eye appeared above him.

"I can't believe no one gets it yet..." Naoki said.

"Yeah, yo..." Terra said. "You'd think some of the smart ones would..."

"Oh well..."

Kankuro raised his hand.

"What is it?" the sentinel beside him said.

"Gotta use the can...sorry..."

The sentinel hooked hand cuffs onto him.

"We go with you to make sure your not up to anything..." He said.

"I completely understand..." Kankuro said as he led him to the bathroom.

"OK! OK! I'm up!" Mei yelled jumping into her chair again.

* * *

"ALRIGHT, LISTEN UP...IT'S TIME FOR THE TENTH QUESTION!" Ibiki yelled. 

_'Here we go...' Naruto thought._

"Before I give you all the tenth question...there are some other rules you need to know about..."

Kankuro and the sentinel came into the room.

"Just in time...I hope you found your trip to the bathroom enlightening..." Ibiki said.

"Wow..." Naoki said.

"Yeah sounded pretty...awkward, yo..." Terra said.

**_Snore_**

"Here are the rules...and try no to let them frighten you..."

* * *

"It's quiet without the rookies around..." Kakashi said and sighed "I almost miss them..." 

"Don't worry...chances are they'll be back sooner than you think..." Asuma said.

"Why is that...?"

_Knock Knock_

The door opened slightly.

"Hi..." A woman came in. She looked to be about in her mid twenties. She had brown hair and brown eyes. She looked to be fairly tall and skinny.

"I'm Yoko." she said closing the door.

"Hi Yoko...nice to meet you..." Asuma said and shook her hand.

"Yo." Kakashi said and did the same.

Yoko noticed another female in the room and sighed. _'Wouldn't think I would see her again...'_

Kurenai looked at Yoko in shock.

Yoko gave Kurenai a death glare before sitting on Kakashi's left.

"Anyway...I heard that their first examiner this year is...Ibiki Morino..."

_'So already the chances of passing look iffy...' Kakashi thought._

"Great...sticking him with the sadist right off the bat..." He said.

"Hmm...what sadist...?" Kurenai and Yoko asked at the same time.

"You two look fairly similar..." Asuma said.

"Yeah we-" Kurenai started.

"No we don't...we look nothing alike..." Yoko cut her off glaring at her.

"O...k..." Kakashi said.

"I forgot...you're a new Jounin, Kurenai... otherwise you wouldn't be asking that..." Asuma said.

"So I'm ignorant... who is he?"

Yoko coughed.

"He's what you might call a specialist..." Kakashi said.

"Oh yeah... in what?" She asked.

Asuma took a breath of his cigarette.

"Interrogation or... torture..."

_'Hmm...just like my girls...' _Yoko shivered at the thought of being tied up to her snake.

"Not physical torture...no...but mental torture. He works on their minds not their bodies... he's the head of the ANBU interrogation and torture section..."

* * *

"Rule number 1: you will be given a choice whether of whether not to be given the tenth and final question." Ibiki said . 

"WHOA, what's the catch! What if we decide we don't want to do it?!?" Temari yelled.

"Can you shut up so we can find out?" Naoki said.

"Really impatient people these days..." Terra said.

"If you don't do it then...regardless of your answers to the other nine...you will fail..."

"If you do accept the question and get it wrong... then you will be banned from the chunin exams and never will be able to take it again!" He yelled.

**_Snore_**

"HEY THAT'S BULL MAN, THERE ARE LOTS OF PEOPLE WHO HAVE TAKEN THIS EXAM MORE THAN ONCE" Kiba yelled, and Akamaru barked in agreement.

"And obviously they don't deserve it, yo..." Terra chimed.

Ibiki chuckled. "I guess you're just...unlucky...I wasn't making the rules before... but I am now... If you don't want to take it... you don't have to..."

Kiba gasped in shock.

"...Now then if you're ready...the tenth and final question...if you don't want to take it raise your hand..." Ibiki said

A guy beside Naruto raised his hand. "I'm out..."

"Number 50...fail!"

"Number 130 number 110 that means you're out too!"

A whole bunch of other people raised their hands.

"Punks, yo." Terra said. "Swear on that one..."

_'Go on Naruto...raise your hand...' Sakura thought. 'It's ok if we don't pass...' _

Naruto raised his hand.

Sakura, Hinata and Sasuke gasped.

* * *

"You see...this guy...Ibiki...he's a master of interrogation because he understands how the human mind works he knows just where to probe to uncover your weaknesses...he doesn't need to use physical torture because he messes up your mind so much...he doesn't need too." Asuma said.

* * *

Naruto growled and slammed his hand on the desk. 

"IF SOMEONE WAKES ME UP ONE MORE TIME I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mei yelled then went back to sleep grumbling incoherent words.

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME! I DON'T QUIT AND I DON'T RUN! YOU CAN ACT TOUGH ALL YOU WANT, YOU GUYS AREN'T GONNA SCARE ME OFF! I DON'T CARE IF I'M STUCK AS A GENIN FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!" He stood up. "I'LL STILL BE HOKAGE SOMEDAY!!!!!!"

"Wow what a performance." Naoki said. "Not really..."

Ibiki stared at Naruto.

_'Hmph...he's completely clueless but he's still going for it...The kids got guts...I'll give him that...' Sasuke thought._

_'Way to go...you crazy little fool...' Sakura said._

"If there is any other reason you want to quit say it now..."

"You see no one is going to so get on with it..." Naoki said annoyed.

_'Hmm remarkable...that little outburst gave the others some backbone...he's inspired them into staying...there are 78 left...more than I expected...but I don't see anyone waving...I think that's it.'_

The sentinels smiled and nodded.

Ibiki nodded to them.

"Well then I admire your determination... if nothing else... for those of you remaining their is only one thing left to do... and that's for me to tell you... that you've all passed the first exam."

"What do you mean we passed?!? Where's the tenth question?!?" Sakura yelled.

Ibiki laughed. "Th--" he was cut off.

"That was the tenth question you moron... it was our decision to stay..." Naoki said.

"...You knew all along?" Ibiki said to her.

"Duh, yo..." Terra added. "That's what I've been talking about..." She said to Kiba, smiling at him.

Kiba blushed. "...Oh..."

Ibiki smiled and laughed. "There actually never was a tenth question...not a written one at least...as this young lady said...the tenth question's answer was your decision to stay!"

"Wait a second!" Temari yelled, "So the other nine questions were just a waste of time?!?"

"Basically..." Naoki said.

"No not at all! They were to test you ability to secretly gather strategist intelligence under the most adverse circumstances!"

"Basically useless."

"Oh well that clears up everything..." Temari said.

"Let me explain...you see my objective was to grade you not as individuals but as a team... I wanted to see how well you function as a part of that team. That's why the test was scored on a team basis, so you'd know that everything you did or failed to do would directly effect your teammates. I wanted to see if you could handle the pressure."

"Yeah I figured it was something like that...that's why I kept my cool..." Naruto nodded.

**_Snore_**

_'Yeah...right...' Sakura thought._

Hinata giggled.

"The first nine questions on the test were difficult...in fact...you may have realized that the were too difficult for genin to answer..."

"Thank goodness Mei's asleep, yo." Terra said. "She woulda went crazy..."

"Yeah." Naoki said.

"I think that some of you came to he conclusion that you'd have to cheat to figure out the correct answers and to have any chance of passing. This test was designed to encourage cheating, it almost demanded it. So you obviously it would have done you no good unless you had someone to cheat from... That was why I had two chuunin's to sit in with you that already knew the answers..." Ibiki said.

"Technically 3 chuunin..." Naoki said looking at the snoring Mei.

_'So I had the answer's right in front of me the whole time?!' Naruto raged standing up._

_'Idiot...' Terra thought._

"Aw you'd have to be a complete doofus not to realize that, right Hinata?" Naruto said laughing.

Hinata blushed and nodded meekly.

"Yeah like you aren't one dumb ass..." Naoki said.

"Better not to cheat then to cheat clumsily." Ibiki said taking off his headband to reveal his severely wounded head.

**_Snore_**

"WOAH! PUT THAT THING AWAY, YO!" Terra yelled shielding her eyes. "COVER IT UP!"

Naoki chuckled. "Yeah this isn't a freak show..." she looked over to Lee who had stargazing eyes. "Never mind..."

"What he must have endured alot... scar marks... burn marks... puncture wounds... everything..."

Naruto gulped.

"Intelligence gathered from the enemy is not necessarily accurate... always bear this in mind... dis-information can be worse than no information... it can lead to the death of close comrades or the loss of a village. That's why I put you in this position to see how well you cold gather information. Those who weren't good at it were weeded out. And those who were... are here right now."

"O...k... but I'm still not getting his tenth question thing." Temari said.

"Pfft...dumb blonde..." Naoki said.

"The tenth question was the point of the whole exam...surely you see that..."

"Ummm...sure but explain it anyway..." Sakura said.

"As I said before... this was not only to test you as individuals... but as a team... the final question gave you two choices... both bad outcomes... you could choose to play it safe and skip the question though it meant you and your teammates both failed... or you could take the question and answer knowing that if you got it wrong, you would risk ever becoming a chunin... it was a no win situation... but just the sort chunin would have to face every day for example... steal a document from the enemy... you have no idea how many enemy shinobi are there but you can assume that they are waiting for you... you know that you might be walking into a trap... now do you have the option of not taking the mission... or wanting to live and fight another day? Can you choose to avoid danger? ...No... there will be many missions that seem almost impossible... suicidal if you think about it... but you don't think about it you think only about the goal and achieving it through courage and discipline. These are the qualities ruled of a chunin squad leader... those who choose the safer of two paths... those whose determination falters in the face of adversity... those who would put their comrades lives in jeopardy by worrying about their own... those who would save their own necks at the price of sacred honor... they would never be able to call their selves chunin... at least as long as I'm here... As for the rest of you, you have successfully answered the 10 question I have put to you... You have earned the right to continue on to the next step... you have passed the first gate... I hear by declare this part of the chunin selection exam complete! There is nothing left but to wish you all good luck."

"ALRIGHT! WE DID IT! THAT'S ONE DOWN!" Naruto yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Naoki said annoyed.

"Such hindrance..." Terra said.

_'Hmm...he's a funny one... that kid...' Ibiki thought. _

"Yeah...funny looking..." Terra scoffed.

_'Hmm?' Ibiki thought looking toward the window._

The window shattered and some people gasped.

Two kunai embedded themselves in the ceiling and 2 women popped of of the fabric.

**

* * *

**On the fabric it said: "Here come the second proctors! Shatizay and Anko Mitarashi!"

"HEADS UP EVERYBODY! IT'S TIME FOR YOUR SECOND PART OF YOUR EXAM! AND WE ARE YOUR SECOND PROCTORS!"

"SHATIZAY, BUT YOU CALL ME SHAY!" she had long red hair pulled back into a spiky pony tail. She also had golden eyes. She wore a purple and yellow dress with a fishnet shirt and leggings. She had a bow and arrow on her back.

"AND ANKO MITARASHI!" She had brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair was also in a spiky pony tail but hers was short. She wore a fishnet shirt with a brown trench coat and a light brown skirt.

"YOU GUYS READY FOR THE SECOND TEST?!?" Anko said.

"BETTER BE!" Shatizay said.

"LETS GO, FOLLOW US!!!!"

**Awkward Silence...**

**_Snore_**

Everyone stared at her with large eyes.

"You two are early... again..." Ibiki said.

They both sweat dropped.

_'Great more screaming nut cases along with Naruto...' Sakura thought._

"Hmm...but one of those screaming nut cases is..." Terra started.

"How many are there?" Anko said looking into the crowd of genin.

"Ibiki you let all these guys pass?" Shay said.

"I bet his test was too easy..."

"He's getting soft..."

"Or there might be a stronger crop of candidates this year..." He stated.

"Doesn't look it." Anko said.

"Besides...once we're done with them..." Shay said darkly.

"Half of them...no more than half will be eliminated" Anko finished.

"M-more than half?!?" Sakura said.

"This is gonna be fun..." They both said.

**_Snore_**

"OK WHO IS THAT SLEEPING?!?" Anko yelled.

**_Snore_**

Shay threw a kunai at the sleeper.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY?!?!?" Mei yelled waking up.

Shay blinked twice and raised her eyebrow. "Mei?"

Mei calmed down and looked at her. "Shay?!?"

"Am I missing something?" Anko said.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!" both girls said a the same time, pointing at each other.

Everyone blinked.

_'Sisters...'_

Shay cleared her throat. "We'll talk about this later..."

Mei nodded.

"Anyway..." Anko turned to the kids. "You maggots may have had it easy... but from now on things are gonna get alot more tough..."

"We'll let your squad leaders know where you'll meet us tomorrow morning."

"DISMISSED!" They said in unison pointing at the broken door.

* * *

"I think the Exam is over..." Asuma said putting out his cigarette. 

"Look's like our teams made it..." Kakashi.

"My girls did... that's for sure..." Yoko said under her breath.

"Well, I'm gonna get my team to celebrate..." Asuma said getting up. "Kurenai, Kakashi... Yoko..."

Kakashi and Kurenai nodded.

"I should leave too..." Kakashi said closing the door but before he did he said to Yoko, "Nice to meet you..."

"Same." Yoko smiled getting up toward the door.

"Yoko." Kurenai said.

Yoko smirked evilly.

* * *

"That was your sister?" Naoki asked. 

Mei chuckled a bit. "Yup. Is it surprising?"

"Not really... except for the yelling..."

"I thought she would be the proctor in Lightning not here, yo..." Terra said. "So why is she here?"

"Well... I don't know why Shay left the village...but she left right after Rae left...but it's nice to see her again..."

"Wasn't Yoko suppose to meet us here?" Terra asked.

"She's late... typical Yoko..." Mei said.

"Hn..." Naoki said.

* * *

"I didn't know you were still alive..." Kurenai said walking up to Yoko. 

"Funny... the last time I checked they said you were dead too." Yoko smiled.

"Pull off the act Yoko..." she said. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here with my girls..." the said girl replied. "For the chuunin exams..."

"Oh really...?" Kurenai asked reaching into her weapon holster.

A flash appeared in front of Kurenai.

"Drawing a weapon on your own sister? I'm shocked..." Yoko said holding a kunai up to Kurenai's throat.

* * *

"A-ano don't yo-you think Kurenai-sensei is l-late?" Hinata asked timidly. 

"We should just go home then..." Kiba said.

"Hai..." Shino said leaving. "It is getting dark..."

"We'll meet back here at 5 for some early training and so Kurenai can tell us where to meet for the next exam..." Kiba said.

"H-hai." Hinata said.

"Hm."

"Sayonara Kiba-kun. Shino-kun."

* * *

"I'm so bored..." Mei said playing with a rock. 

"I'm gonna go around the village, yo." Terra said before throwing a explosive tag in the sky. "I'll take Taka with me..."

Terra ignited the tag. And Taka was seen from afar.

"I'll stay around... incase Yoko shows..." Naoki said looking at a building. "You can leave if you want Mei..."

"Yeah... I want to talk to Shay..." Mei said leaving in a second.

"I'll see ya later, yo." Terra said jumping on Taka's back.

"Hn." Naoki said siting on the concrete step.

* * *

"I don't have time to deal with you..." Kurenai spat. "Your a traitor..." 

"Thanks... I take that as a compliment..." Yoko smiled.

"You betrayed us. The family... me." Kurenai asked.

"Because... they were holding me back... And you..." Yoko laughed that sent shivers down Kurenai's spine. "You... left me... alone... to suffer... what else was I suppose to do? Die?"

"I didn't know..."

"Well now, I can get my revenge..." Yoko smiled. "A fight to the death now... outside."

* * *

"We haven't had this much time together since before this mission..." Terra said. 

"Hai." Taka said.

"Daijoubu, yo?"

"Hai, genki desu?"

"If your sure... you look kinda sad, yo."

"Like I said, I am fine..." Taka said.

"Stop."

"Nani?" Taka said before halting.

Terra did a sign and a clouds of darkness appeared. Chakra formed around the clouds and molded it into a senbon and kunai.

"Master! What are you doing?!" Taka growled.

"I know someone is there, yo." Terra said, her hair slightly flowing. "So show yourself. These aren't just ordinary weapons, I warn you..."

Taka was in a perched position growling.

"Ok. Ok. Fine..."

Terra dropped her weapons. "Oh... it's you."

"Who is this?" Taka asked.

"Kiba Inuzuka..."

"It's ok Taka, calm down, yo..." Terra said, jumping off his back.

"I didn't mean to sneak up... gomen..." Kiba said sheepishly as Akamaru barked.

"Eh... it's alright... why were you following me?" Terra asked.

"I wasn't... I was walking back to my place..." Kiba replied.

"That would explain it... Oh! This is my partner, Taka..." Terra said moving aside.

"A wolf?" Kiba asked.

"Hai... my partner since ever..." Terra laughed.

"Mmm..." Kiba said examining Taka.

"I'm not a specimen, you know..." Taka said.

"Gomen." Kiba said backing up.

"He doesn't make friends easily, yo..." Terra said walking back up to Taka and scratched his ear.

Kiba was looking at Terra. _'I wish she would do that to me..._'_ he thought blushing._

"Really, now?" Terra said walking up to Kiba.

"W-what are you doing?" Kiba asked blushing.

* * *

Naoki was tapping her foot impatiently. "I'm gonna beat her to pulp if I find her." 

And Naoki disappeared.

* * *

"Well... Kurenai...? I'm waiting..." Yoko said standing on the windowsill. "Are you going to fight me?" 

"If it means to knock some sense into you, sure..." Kurenai replied.

"Good." Yoko said flipping out the window.

Kurenai jumped out the window and went to the rooftop.

**_THOCK THOCK_**

Two kunai flew past Kurenai's face.

"Always keep your guard up." Yoko chimed.

"Tch..." Kurenai spat before doing hand signs. Magen: Jubaku Satsu!"

"That old thing?" Yoko snarled. "Oboro Bunshin No Jutsu!"

* * *

Mei walked along with Shay on the concrete road beside the lake. 

"So Mei...what exactly are you doing here?" Shay glared at her younger sister

"It's...confidential...but once we finish it...I can tell you" Mei looked up at her

"So...did they find a new Tezukage? You know...after the incident..."

"Yeah Tezuka Kunimitsu is the new Tezukage..."

"So dad didn't take the job?"

"He's already worked to death enough...although many of the villagers wanted him to become Tezukage...some of them love Tezuka." She sighed

"Have you ever heard from her again after she left? Rae?"

Mei's eyes watered. Shay noticed this. "You still can't get over it can you?"

"...I haven't heard from her since she left...all I know is that she joined the Akatsuki...no idea where they are though..." She wiped her eyes "Speaking of leaving...why did you go?"

"Well...I wanted a change in lifestyle...and atmosphere...so I had to leave the village."

"Oh please...your probably just like mom when she left Konoha to go to Lightning...for a...boy...?"

Shay glared at her.

"YOU'RE NOT PREGNANT ARE YOU?!?"

Shay laughed. "No, I'm not...I was serious about a change of scenery..."

"Mmhmm, so who's the guy?"

She blushed and stammered. "That is...none of your business!"

"Alright but Shay..."

"Yeah...?"

"I have a little favor to ask you for tomorrows exam..." Mei smirked

"...Hai?" She asked

* * *

Terra was smiling cutely. 

"You like that?" She asked scratching Kiba's neck.

"H-hai..." he stuttered, blushing.

* * *

Naoki was jumping across buildings. 

"Where the hell is she?"

She sensed a amount of chakra that was familiar.

"It's her." she said changing direction.

* * *

"Hmm... Not bad, sis..." Yoko smiled, wiping the blood from her mouth. 

"You too." Kurenai replied, touching her bloody cheek.

Yoko formed more hand signs.

"You mastered that technique?!" Kurenai yelled.

"Hm. Surprised?" Yoko asked. "Nehan Sho--"

"Oi... sensei..." Naoki said cutting Yoko off, her scythe in hand.

"Naoki..." Yoko said.

"What the hell is your problem, baka?!" Naoki yelled. "You should be glad I can't kill you..."

"W-what... just happened?!" Kurenai said to herself. "This chakra... it's intense..."

"We were waiting for you. For THREE damn hours... What were you doing?!" Naoki snarled.

Yoko took a glance at Kurenai. "Nothing."

"Whatever..." Naoki said, turning her attention to Kurenai. "And who are you?"

"Kurenai..." she said.

"Apologies for this woman..." Naoki said. "Let's go. I'll let the other's know I found you..."

_'She's only a genin and she treats Yoko like trash! Who is she?' Kurenai thought._

"Yuki..." Naoki stated.

A gust of air blew. Kurenai shielded her eyes.

"Inform the others that Yoko is found." Naoki said as her phoenix replied and disappeared.

* * *

Taka's eye was twitching... 

Akamaru was shielding his eyes.

"Oh... who's a good boy?" Terra asked cutely scratching Kiba's stomach.

Kiba was red in the face and too speachless to say anything.

A loud roar interruped Terra and she stood up.

"That was Yuki..." Taka said.

"Well... I have to go now..." Terra said getting back on Taka's back.

Kiba sat back up.

"Saynoara Inuzuka Kiba..." Terra said as Taka was walking away.

"O-oi..." Kiba stuttered.

"Hai?" Terra said turning around.

"Th-that never happened..." Kiba said looking away, blushing.

"Sure..." Terra said smiling at Kiba.

"Same for you Akamaru..." Kiba said looking at the said dog.

* * *

"Did you hear that Mei?" Shay asked hearing a loud screech. 

"Yeah... I have to go..." Mei said slightly disappointed.

"I'll see what I can do with that favor..." Shay said winking.

"Good. Arigoto" Mei said.

"No prob. Anything for my lil sis..." Shay said hugging Mei.

"Ugh. Sister germs! Get the fuck off of me!"

"Jeez I'm not Katie..." Shay said and Mei laughed.

"True True..."

* * *

"What the hell were you doing?" Naoki asked pacing back and forth in the room. 

"Were you trying to make a mockery of our villiage?!" Mei snapped. "Did you even get the information we need for the next part of the exam?!"

"Oh... about that..."

"No! I'm getting tired of your excuses... I can be a better jonin than you." Naoki said.

"Were you even thinking of what you were doing?!" Terra asked.

"We all know that's a no..." Mei said silently.

"That's another thing about you, Yoko, you take risks without even thinking of the consequences..." Naoki said. "And that's how you get killed."

Yoko started to laugh. "This is so funny... I'm getting a lecture from my own students..."

"It's on you... What were you doing?" Terra said.

"That's none of you buiseness." Yoko said looking up.

"What the hell?!" Mei yelled disgusted.

Yoko started to cackle.

"Who... what are you?" Naoki asked drawing out her scythe.

Yoko's face got alot plaer and she had golden snake-like eyes.

"You don't recognize me? Not even you Mei?" it asked walking up to her. "You've changed since we last encountered..."

**_Thud_**

Naoki put back her scythe.

"What the hell just happened...?!" Mei asked.

"That... wasn't our sensei... not in mind state at least..." Terra said. "As if she was possessed..."

"She'll be out for awhile... In the meantime... bind her to a chair or something..." Naoki said.

"Binding technique too?" Terra asked.

"If it keeps her still than yes."

"Hai..." Terra said removing her cello from her back.

"We need to inform the Tezukage about this..." Naoki said proping Yoko on a chair. "We'll have to send him something..."

"Taka can do that..." Terra said pulling out two black scrolls.

"I can write the letter..." Mei volunteered.

"Ok... you do that and I'll let Terra get down to buiseness..." Naoki said as Mei left the room.

"If your wondering, these are my own specialty scrolls... One is for the binding and the other is to enter her mind to erase whatever possessed her of any gained information, yo." Terra explained. "Your more than welcomed to watch..."

"Hm..."

Terra did a set of handsigns and her eyes turned black. She opened the first scroll and turned it around with the print facing Yoko. Her hands started to flow with chakra and the text started to glow.

"Ankoku Kon: Bind!"

A wisp of black enveloped Yoko and binded her to the chair.

"Kage Omoi: Shou!"

Yoko's head slumped down.

"She'll gain concious in about an hour or two, yo..." Terra said, her eyes changing back to the purple ones she had.


	4. Forest of Death pt 1

**

* * *

**

Naoki, Terra and Mei 

**Disclaimer: If you ask if we own Naruto one more time...**

* * *

"W-what the--?!" 

"Oh... so your awake..." Naoki said standing up.

"What do you mean?!" Yoko yelled trying to stand up. "Why the HELL am I stuck to this chair?!"

"Because we were bored..." Mei said sarcasticly.

"This is demeaning! Get me out right now!" Yoko ordered.

"Is she... ordering us?" Terra asked, shock.

"I think she did..." Mei said.

"Ok... fine! Don't let me go!" Yoko said.

"We weren't planning to..." Naoki said. "Terra, did you send Taka already?"

"Hai, yo..." she replied. "The Tezukage should get the information by tonight..."

"What information?" Yoko asked.

"Nothing..." Naoki stated.

"Can you at least tell us where we are suppose to meet for the next part of the exams, Yoko?" Mei asked.

"Its at The Forest of Death..." she replied.

"Not compared to the one we have back home, yo..." Terra said.

"Exactly..." Naoki said.

"You need to get their by 10..." Yoko said glancing at the clock. "So you have an hour... good luck..."

"Yeah... whatever..." Mei said.

"Yet... we don't need luck..." Naoki said walking out the door.

"...Girls?" Yoko asked. "Naoki? Terra? Mei...?"

* * *

"Whoa... nice place..." Naruto said in awe. "What is it?" 

"This is the location for the 2nd part of the exam..." Anko started.

"It's the 44th battle zone..." Shay finished.

"But we like to call it..."

"The forest of death..." they both said.

"Forest... of... death?" Naruto asked.

"Duh... isn't that what they just said?" Mei asked standing a distance from Naruto and his teammates.

"Do they need an echo?" Terra said.

**_Shuffle Shuffle._**

"Hm..?" naruto said looking at something...

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Mei yelled pointing at the thing Naruto was looking at.

_'Fake rocks? What's up with that?' Naruto thought._

Naruto started to walk and the rock followed him...

He started running and the rock still followed him.

"Aww... it's just like Katie..." Mei said.

"Wow..." Terra said as Naoki just nodded her head in shame.

"That's the worst disguise I've ever seen!" Naruto yelled pointing at the rock. "There's no such thing as square rocks! It's completely obvious!"

"You saw through my disquise again! Your slick boss, that's what I expect from my greatest rival!"

The box started to glow.

"Ok! WHAT THE HELL?!" Mei yelled.

Three explosions and coughs were next.

"I think we used a little too much gun powder, you guys..."

"I'm Moegi! The sassiest Kunoichi in pre-school! Check me out!"

"I love algebra! Call me Udon!"

"And I'm the number 1 ninja in the villiage! Konohamaru! And when we're all together..."

"We're the Konohamaru Ninja Squad!" they said in unison.

"Lame!" Terra said.

"Yeah... I knew it was you guys all along..." Naruto said. "What do you losers want?"

"Your one to talk..." Naoki commented.

"HEY! You over there!" Shay said walking over to Naruto.

"What are you guys doing? Your interfering with the exams..." Anko said.

"Gomen, but Konohamaru said something about an interview for the acedemy newspaper..." Naruto explained.

"Oh yeah..." Shay said snapping her fingers.

"We totally forgot about that... Lord Hokage did mention that to us..." Anko said. "About interviewing us..."

"Great... more time to waste..." Terra sighed.

"OK! EVERYBODY! WE'RE TAKING A 10 MINUTE BREAK!" Anko yelled.

"Those who are to be interviewed, please be nice to the reporters from the Academy!" Shay yelled. "And you guys can interview those three girls over there first..."

"...Them?" Konohamaru asked pointing to Naoki, Terra, and Mei.

"Yeah... they'll enjoy being interviewed..." Shay said smiling. "Go over there and be nice..."

"H-hai..."

* * *

"What the hell do you want?" Mei snapped. 

"... Shay-sensei r-requested that we in-interview you three fi-first..." Konohamaru stuttered

"...Is that all?" Mei said wrapping an arm around him, "You say it as if your frightened kid... don't be... we don't bite..." She smirked.

"O-ok..." he gulped.

"So who wants to go first?" Naoki asked.

"I'll volunteer..." Mei said.

"Ok..." Konohamaru answered.

* * *

"So what do you wanna know about me, kid?" Mei said leaning against a tree 

"U-um...if I could get where y-you were born your relatives stuff about you... and everything that you want to share..." He gulped again

"Didn't I say don't be scared of me...? Jeez you're acting like I'm gonna kill you or something..." She rolled her eyes.

"...Sorry Mei...but seriously we only have 10 minutes...just tell me your life story or something..." he got out a pen and paper.

She sighed..."Ok...but I'll have to tone it down a bit...It's a long story..."

He nodded.

"Ok...as you know my name is Mei... M-e-i not M-a-y... It all started when I was born..." She laughed "I was born into a family of... well nobles I guess... my father, Hoshiru, is the Ambassador of the Land of Lightning Village Hidden in the storm, and my mother, Akina, is a famous medical-ninja... hey don't you know this already?!?"

"Just keep going!" He said.

"Fine...I'm also related to 3 Kage's...The Third Hokage...my grandfather...your grandfather...the second Tezukage of our village and the third Tezukage. The Hokage is my mothers father, the Second Tezukage is my dad's dad and the third Tezukage is my dad's brother."

"Ok..."

"I was born with inhuman strength, I graduated the academy and became a genin at 7...my mom wanted me to hold off on becoming a chunin... I learned how to summon my tiger Mei...also M-e-i...when I was 7...I'm 15 years old..."

"Now this is stuff I already knew..."

Mei punched him on the forehead. "I'm not done asshole..."

"OW! GOSH WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!?"

"Anyway...I have 4 other sisters...Shatizay...who's the oldest at 22 years old... Rae at 18... Tenae at 12... and... uhm..."

"I thought you said four other sisters-"

"I'M GETTING TO IT!"

"..."

"..."

"...KATLYN!!!! No, No..." Mei said tapping her foot. "Gimme a minute..."

"...KATIE!!!! Yeah, that's her name..."

"It took you that long...to-"

"SHUTUP!"

"But I-"

"Nope."

"But-"

"Nuh-uh."

"..."

"Anyway..." She sighed "Lets rap this up...When I was 12 my sister Rae killed my uncle, the third Tezukage... then she was banished from the village... she was a part of the Legendary Lightning 4 along with Toran, Tatsh and my sensei...Yoko...hard to believe but... she was actually the leader of that ANBU squad... then Shay left for 'unknown' reasons... then I left to take the exams..."

"Sounds like you had it rough with all your sisters..."

"Not really... we were all equal... although me and Rae were born with the inhuman strength... were all similar.We were all trained by the Tezukages to make sure we were proplerly trained... my dad couldn't do it cause he had to work and my mom was too busy with all of us..."

"Oh... sounds like you have a very special family..."

"Yeah very...oh did I tell you about my bloodline?"

"No..." Konohamaru nodded still writing.

"It's called the Syakigan... It's a sublime ability in the eyes that's a mixture of the Sharingan and the Byakugan... like the Sharingan it can copy jutsu... only mines can copy any jutsu... even if it's a bloodline trait... and like the Byakugan... it has a 360 degree vision so I can see everything around me... there is no other type of Syakigan that I know about."

"And why is that...?" He asked.

"Because only 5 people on this fucking earth have it you ass...My dad, Shay, Rae, Me and Tenae."

"Your family is awesome Mei..."

"Yeah... I know... but your one of them Konohamaru!" She snaked her arm around his neck, "Love ya little cuz!"

"Y-you're...c-ch-choking m-me!" He gasped.

"I know... I know..." She let him go "Bye, bye!" she patted him on the back... hard.

"Ouch! Gosh! Do you even know your own strength?!?!?!?!!?!?"

"...Yes..."

* * *

"O-ok... arigato..." Konohamaru sqeaked. "Who's next?" 

"I guess I'll go, yo..." Terra said.

* * *

"What do you want to hear, yo?" Terra asked siting on the ground. 

"Um... anything... like where you live, your family... stuff like that..." Konohamaru explained again.

"Well then get comfortable... your in for alot of stuff, yo..."

"Ok... whenever your ready..."

"Alright. Of course, my name is Terra... My clan... is... hmm... how can I put this...?" Terra pondered for a bit.

Konohamaru looked at her.

"Ah yes! My clan is nothing but spoiled, self-thinking weaklings who think they're the shit... you don't need to add that..." Terra added. "Everyone except my brother, Tatsh, my grandfather, and myself were not self-centered..."

"What clan are you from?" he asked.

"You... don't need to know that..." Terra glared at Konohamaru.

"Ok! Gomen!"

"My specialty are weapons... I can use a mass amount of darkness and mold that with my chakra to make very unique weapons..."

"Why do you carry that case on your back...?" Konohamaru asked.

"It's a cello case, inside a cello, of course... I can use it to signify different types of metal in a 50 meter radius and use them to form into weapons... that included dark matter and dark chakra..."

"What about anything else about your family...?"

"Well... I only had one brother, Tatsh, he was 29 percent blind. That was an automatic no from our parents when he wanted to become a shinobi... he disobeyed and snuck into the acedemy himself... he was a genius, graduated at the age of 8. That didn't stop him... He moved to Lightning soon after without telling mom and dad... he went onward and took the chuunin exams when he was 10 and passed. Afterwards, he was selected out of 4 other shinobi to become part of The Legendary Lightning Four..."

"Well... what happened...?"

"My clan found out soon after and he was sentenced to death. I was only 10 when he was assassined... just three years ago..." Terra said quietly. "Then I asked for special training from my grandfather, secretly..."

"Why was it secret...?" Konohamaru asked.

"Because I was the heiress of our clan, next in line if anything would have happened to my mother... and I wasn't allowed to do anything of my free will... I even had to face getting an arranged marriage..." Terra explained. "So after I found out after the marriage, I left and headed straight to Lightning... And along the way, I met Taka, my wolf..."

Konohamaru stopped writing. "Is that everything?"

"Technically... yes, yo." Terra said but waved to Konohamaru to go next to her. "I'll tell you this... and don't say it to nobody else..."

"H-hai..." he said meekly.

"I hold the 7 tail demon of Lightning. If your asking how powerful the 7 tailed demon is... Stronger than the Kyuubi, they're obviously mistaken if they think the 7 tails is weaker, I got stuck with this jinchuuriki is because my uncle, Hitaro, created the demon in a experiment to test the different levels of darkness a heart and soul can maintain... and apparently, his calculations were incorrect and he created a demon instead of human... which is sealed inside of me... And my real name is Utaka Ambrosia, yo." Terra explained darkly, then she kissed his cheek. "Don't tell anybody I shared that with you!"

"H-hai!" He blushed.

"Eew...you just kissed my cousin! Gross!" Mei said pretending to be sick.

"Oh... like you never kissed somebody..." Terra said placing her hands on her hips.

"Pssh... ha... um... fine..." She gave up in defeat.

"Well that just leaves you..." Konohamaru stated looking at Naoki. "Are you going next?"

"Iie."

"Nani?"

"I never said I was going to participate in this..." Naoki explained. "But, my name is Naoki, I have a twin brother, Toran... That's all you need to know..."

"Uhh... thanks... for your cooperation..." Konohamaru said.

"Bye cuz!" Mei yelled at his retreating back.

"Did you get enough for your article?" Anko asked.

"H-hai... we had split up and interviewed the listed names..."

"Good, good... we look forward to another interview soon..." Shay smiled.

* * *

Sakura fidgetted a bit. "Eewww... this place creeps me out..." 

"Your face creeps me out..." Naoki commented.

"It should, it's the forest of death..." Anko said.

"And soon enough, your gonna find out why..." Shay explained.

"Tch... you know I can handle this place Shay..." Mei stated.

"Oh I know... but who else here can?" Shay asked.

"Less than a handfull, my guess..." Naoki said.

"They call it the forest of death and your gonna find out why..." Naruto mocked.

"Looks like we got ourselves a tough guy, huh Shay?" Anko asked.

"Looks like it." Shay smiled.

Anko threw a kunai past Naruto missing him barely.

Anko ran and appeared behind Naruto. "Tough enough to handle this? You not afraid are you?"

She touched the cut that was on Naruto's face. "Guys like you often have their blood spilled everywhere in this forest..."

Shay appeared next to Anko holding a kunai in a defensive position.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Mei yelled pointing.

"I threw up a bit in my mouth just now..." Terra said.

"I was just... returning her kunai..." the grass nin said holding the kunai with its tongue, similar to a snakes.

"Oh...thank You grass Ninja..." Anko smiled.

_'Hey... I wonder if I can do that with my tongue...' Naruto thought sticking his tongue out._

"I dunno she looks kinda kreepy Anko..." Shay looked into her eyes. She got a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

_'I've... met her before... somewhere...' Shay thought._

"That just like, ruined my whole damn day..." Mei complained.

"Anyways! Listen up everybody!" Anko yelled reaching inside her jacket, "Before we can continue on to this part of the exam, I need you to read and sign these consent forms..."

"Consent forms...? Nani?" Naruto asked.

"Well... we can't be positive whether or not you'll live... and we're not going to be responsible for that..."

"Wow..." Terra said.

"Now... I'll be explaining what you'll be doing in this part of the test..." Shay explained.

"Here, past these out..." Anko said passing the forms to Naruto.

"The first thing you need to know is that this part of the exam test you on your survival skills..." Shay said pulling out a scroll, "First, I'll give you all a discription on the terrain of teh practice field. The 44th battle zone has 44 locked gates. There are rivers and a forest inside. In the center is a locked tower, which is located 10 kilometers from each gate. This test consist of anything goes battle..."

Terra perked up. "About time, yo..."

"You'll have to get your hands on these scrolls..." Anko stated holding two scrolls in each hand.

"Both of them?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, you'll be fighting to get both a heaven scroll and an earth scroll." Shay said. "Altogether, there are 27 teams that will be taking apart in this test, so half of those teams will be going after a heaven scroll, and the rest an earth scroll. We'll hand over one scroll to each team..."

"Ok... so how do we past the test?" Sasuke asked.

"Your entire squad must bring both scrolls to the locked tower." Anko explained.

"So that means, at the very best, only half of us will pass the test..." Sakura said.

"No one ever said it was going to be easy..." Shay said. "Oh... and one more thing, there's a time limit..."

"You'll have 5 days to finish it..."

"5 days out there?!" Ino complained.

"What are we suppose to do for food?!" Choji yelled.

"Look around, there's plenty of food to feed all of you..." Anko said.

"Yeah and that isn't the only thing the forest has plenty of... there's man-eating beast, and poisionous plants in there too..." Kabuto said.

"Awww man..." Choji whined.

"Be quiet, this is a survival test..." Ino said.

"That means with these circumstances, there's no way that half of us will past the test..." Neji said.

"With the days getting longer and the nights getting shorter, so we will have less time to sleep and less time to recover..." Lee explained. "It is a challange indeed!"

"Completely surrounded by enemies, there won't be time to rest, we'll have to keep a constant watch..." Sasuke stated.

"Hai. This test also measures endurance behind enemy lines..." Anko said.

"This test was designed to be grueling... and I'm sure some of you won't be up for that challenge..." Shay said.

"So umm... can we quit?" Shikamaru asked.

"Of course not..." Shay answered.

"Oh great... mendokuse..."

"There are also some ways you can get disqualified..." Anko started off, if all 3 memeber of the team can't make it to the tower woth both scrolls after 5 days. Number 2, if a member or members become incappasitated and can't continue..."

"And most importantly, none of you can open and look at the contents of the scrolls until you've reached the tower..." Shay said.

"What happens if it just flips open and you read it?" Naruto asked.

"How dumb can you get...?" Mei asked.

"Let's just say... You. Don't. Want. To. Know." Anko explained.

"There will be times when a ninja will be asked to carry secret documents, the scroll rule is to test your integrity." Shay said.

"Ok, we're done..." Anko said. "Each team take your consent forms to that table over there. After that and then you'll be lead in..."

"Oh and we have one more word of advice..." Shay said.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"JUST DON'T DIE!" the both yelled.

Mei started to clap, "That was so encouraging... scaring the shit out of everyone else..."

"Exactly, yo..." Terra said.

"How can you be so calm after that?" Naruto asked.

"Because we can..." Naoki explained.

* * *

"Well, well, well... If it isn't the future failure... What's up billboard brow?" Ino asked. "I thought you would've washed out of the program by now... your big forehead alone should've gotten you disqualified..." 

"So sad... your jealous that I'm spending 5 days with Sasuke-kun. And it's clearly turning you into something really petty and ugly..." Sakura sighed.

* * *

"Hey Terra, looks like you got an admirer..." Mei said glancing at someone. 

"Oh yeah? Dare, yo?"

"Inuzuka..." Naoki said glancing at the latter who was staring at Terra.

"Oh..." Terra responded.

"What's been going on with you two lately...?" Mei said, then she smirked. "Nothing too old for somebody your age..."

Terra gave her a disgusted look, "Chikan..."

"I'm not a pervert..."

Naoki snorted softly...

"I prove my point, yo..."

"So... you and Inuzuka are accompanist?" Naoki asked.

"I guess so..."

"Uh-huh... I bet you two will end up together..." Mei said.

"What about you and Hyuga?" Terra asked.

"What about Neji?" Mei snapped.

"You were the one who fainted when he activated his bloodline, yo..."

"I fell out my chair!"

"Ok Mei... whatever you say..." Terra said sarcasticly.

Naoki arched her right eyebrow in amusement.

"I was alseep and fell out my chair! That can happen to anybody!" Mei said to defend herself.

"The same time he says 'Byakugan'?" Terra asked.

"Well... yeah..."

"If I wasn't mistaken, you were awake at the time..." Naoki said.

"You can't be talking Naoki! Your the one who fainted at the sight of 100 of those guys back in mist!" Mei yelled.

"His name is Kakashi!" Naoki yelled.

"Wow... you even know his name..." Mei said, "If you were really 12 I would call you a gerontophile..."

"Ewww... Hell no..." Naoki said disgusted. "There isn't even a vast age difference..."

"Yeah, 14 years..." Mei said.

"But I'm not 12..." Naoki said.

"I'm just stating..." Mei started.

"I thought you were talking about Terra and Inuzuka..." Naoki finished.

"Oh yeah..." Mei said, "HEY INUZUKA! GET OVER HERE!"

"What the hell are you doing Mei?!" Terra yelled.

"Hey Inuzuka..." Mei said smirking.

"Yeah, what do you want?" the latter replied.

"You were looking at our Terra weren't ya?" Mei said as her smirk broadened.

"I don't belong to nobody so don't say 'our', yo!" Terra yelled.

"Well Inuzuka? We're waiting..." Naoki said smiling.

"I wasn't looking at her... you make it seem like a big deal as if I was..." Kiba said defending himself.

"Aww... the poor guy's trying to defend himself..." Mei said. "Just say it, it ain't gonna hurt ya..."

"Iie..."

"Whatever..." Mei yelled pushing him away, "Baka..."

"Who you calling a baka?!" Kiba snarled.

"Uh... you?" Mei replied.

Kiba's fist balled up and he looked at Terra again, "Whatever..."

"Itsuwarimono..." Naoki sighed.

"Exactly..." Mei responded.

"Can you just drop the subject?" Terra asked, "There's obviously nothing going on between us. I don't like him and he doesn't like me, so drop it, yo!"

"Denial..." Mei whispered to Naoki.

"Yup."

* * *

"Ok everyone! We're gonna start handing out scrolls..." the proctor yelled from the desk.

* * *

"Shay..." Mei said looking at her sister. "Well?" 

"I got it..." Shay said giving a package to Mei, "If I get caught doing this you know that we'll both be in trouble."

"But remember, this is a mission. I still can't give out the details but still..." Mei stated. "Arigato."

* * *

"Ok! Listen up!" Anko yelled. "Everyone recieved their scrolls so go to you corresponding gate and wait there!" 

"When the gates open, the test has begun!" Shay yelled.

"Gate, 7, huh?" Mei asked.

"It doesn't seem right..." Naoki said.

"We're team 7x, hai?" Terra asked.

"Yup..." Naoki replied.

"Then we should show it..." Terra smirked.

"Got any paint, Mei?" Naoki asked.

Mei smirked, "You bet..."

* * *

"What are you looking at?!?!?!" Terra snapped at Kankuro. 

"Not you..." Kankuro sighed.

"WHAT THE HELL DID HE JUST SAY?!" Terra flared.

"I said not you..."

"Ooh..." Mei said. "Good luck, kid..."

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR DAMN PROBLEM?! YOU BETTER HOPE I DON'T KILL YOU IN THERE!"

"Why you little punk--"

"Kankuro, that's enough..."

Terra glared at Kankuro again, "Bitch..." then she turned her attention back to her teammates.

* * *

"What did you do to the gate?!" Anko yelled. 

"Oh... we just added our team 7x touches..." Mei explained.

"Don't worry, the paint will wash off..." Terra said.

"It better..." Anko replied.

* * *

"All right! Heads up!" Shay yelled. 

"The second part of the test has begun!" Anko yelled and the gate's opened.

"Why would everyone take a running start?" Naoki asked still standing outside the gate.

"I dunno..." Mei replied.

"Are you girls gonna go?" Anko asked.

"Don't worry, Anko. Let them take their time... trust me." Shay replied.

"Since Taka isn't here, I'll go on foot..."

"Can you keep up?" Mei asked.

"You bet." Terra smirked as she started to stretch.

"Well then, Yuki, come."

"MEI!!!"

"Whoa!" Anko yelled at the giant tiger and phoenix.

"Not to worry, see Anko..." Shay smiled.

"Ready?" Naoki asked standing on her phoenix back.

Mei and Terra nodded.

"Go!"

A gust of dust blew in Anko and Shay's face, and they started to cough violently.

"MEI! YOU JUST RUINED MY FUCKING HAIR!" Shay yelled. "THAT'S NOT COOL MAN!"

"SORRY!"

"Better be..."

Anko just stared at Shay.

"What?!" Shay asked.

"Are you two related... you guys like... have the same attitude... so... do you know her?"

"Oh, I know her..." Shay started to laugh. "I'm leaving, you can stay here, I guess..."

"What are you gonna do? Go see your boyfriend?" Anko taunted.

"N-no! I'm just g-gonna walk around th-the villiage!" Shay stuttered blushing.

"Have fun..." Anko laughed.

* * *

"Well... what are we gonna do now?" Naoki asked. 

"I'm guessing that it took us only 4 minutes to get to this tower..." Mei said.

"Let's leave a note, and go out to kill, yo..." Terra said.

"Sure... at least it's something to do..." Mei replied.

* * *

"Well? Is this it?" Gaara asked opening the door. 

"Yeah... I guess we're the first ones here... no surprise there..." Kankuro said.

"Che, like anyone could have gotten here before us..." Temari said, "Wait... what's that?" She asked pointing to a small peice of paper on the door.

"Kankuro read that note." Temari said.

Kankuro grumbled and tore the note off of the wall, it said:

_Whoever is reading this note, you really aren't the team who made it here first. A squad much more powerful and feared than you has made it here in only... 4 minutes... hmm... what are we doing now you ask? We're probably on a killing spree... you might die if you get in our way so... be careful!_

_-Team 7x (Naoki, Terra and Mei)_

"Whatever..." Kankuro said and balled the paper and threw it aside.

* * *

"So what are we doing now?" Terra asked. "Going randomly, yo?" 

"Seem's like it to me..." Naoki replied.

"Che... the best way for manslaughter..." Mei stated reaching for her sword.

"With you there..." Terra said.

**_Thock_**

Terra and Mei gasped.

"Did that... just hit... Naoki?" Mei asked looking at the guy who threw it.

Terra began to laugh, "Nice seeing your face not really, kid, you got some guts..."

"Ju-just hand over yo-your scroll, and not-nothing will happen..."

Mei started to laugh, "You think that's gonna happen?"

Naoki began to twitch.

"Welp..." Terra said before stepping back, "Naoki got it..."

**_Thud_**

"Kid couldn't even scream... oh well." Mei shrugged.

"Nobody. Ever. Hits. Me. And. Lives..." Naoki twitched.

"Ok. ok you got it, we'll just leave... gomen." The other boy said leaving with his teammate.

Mei grabbed the guys colar, "You think you can get away with it? Just like that?"

"Obviously, he does, yo..." Terra retorted.

"What are you _**weak little girls** _gonna do?" the other guy asked.

"WHAT THE HELL DID HE JUST SAY?!" Mei yelled shoving the guy she was holding to the ground.

"Well that is what you are... nothing but weak little Lightning girls who shouldn't even be kunoichi's..."

Mei started to laugh, "He's just asking to die, isn't he?"

Terra smirked "Pssh...he's not even worth our time..."

"Still," Naoki said, "I haven't seen enough blood..."

Mei laughed and grabbed her sword. "True..." She said and within the twinkle of an eye, sliced him in half.

Blood gushed out of the victim. "You see... No one talks about our village... and lives to see our faces twice..."

"You've already lost because of the death of your teammates, so you might as well die too, yo..." Terra said forming a hand sign. "Shadow Forge Blade..."

A wisp of shadow enveloped the guy and Terra smirked. She clapped her hands together and his body fell limp.

"Not only is it a sudden death jutsu, if its used for assasination, you won't find the cause of death because it attacks the internal part of your body, yo..."

"Still not enough blood for me..." Naoki sighed.

"There wasn't even any blood!" Mei retorted. "There are enemies near... we can follow them..."

"Then we strike..." Terra said holding up kunai and shuriken.

"Good enough for me..."

Naoki smirked, "Behind us, 20 feet..."

"Got cha..." Mei said disappearing.

Terra smiled and lurched all her kunai and shuriken in the same direction. And screams were heard in a short distance.

Naoki disappeared, while holding her scythe. "I'll be back. We meet back here."

"Hai..." Terra sighed and jumped on another branch, lurching a kunai where she was standing before.

* * *


	5. Forest of Death pt 2

**Naoki Terra and Mei**

**is it neccasary to say a disclaimer? I didn't think so... just read and review after**

**

* * *

**"He-here's our scroll... ju-just don't kill u-us..."

"Kill you?" Mei asked, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't..."

"Because... we're al-all genin... and com-comrades..."

Mei twitched... "What the hell did you just say?" and she walked up to the latter.

* * *

"Tell me, if your teammate is that dimwitted, why would you come up with a password that he could never remember?" the grass-nin asked. 

"You see, it wasn't meant for Naruto to, or so much as anybody near to just happen to drop by try and eavesdrop on us... It was meant for a trap that you stumbled right into..." Sasuke smirked.

"I'm impressed..." the grass-nin smiled. "You certainly haven't dropped your guard... this promises to be very entertaining..."

_'Ugh... she gives new meaning to the word creepy... where is Naruto?' sakura thought._

* * *

"So what do you think?" Taka asked, standing beside Terra. 

"I'll stay here... go and find Naoki and Mei, yo..." she replied.

"Hai."

* * *

"W-w-wh-whoa!" Naruto yelled._ 'That is one big snake!'_

"Look's like Yoko's snake..." Terra said to herself shivering.

"Uh-oh..." Naruto muttered as the snake's tail wrapped around him.

"Che... I would've killed the thing by now..." Terra said to herself.

"I... can't move! Ah!" Naruto yelled as the snake ate him.

"Oh kami!" Terra yelled turning around facing Sasuke and Sakura, "I think I'm gonna chuck, yo!"

* * *

"Ugh..." Sakura grunted. 

"Ah... you want to get your hands on our earth scroll, wouldn't you?" she asked, "It would go so nicely with your heaven scroll..."

The grass-nin's tounge wrapped around the scroll and she pushed the whole scroll down her throat.

"...This is not my day, yo..." Terra said and started to blink and fainted.

"Well, when this is all over... one of us will have both scrolls..."

Sakura and Sasuke gasped.

"And the other will be dead..."

* * *

Taka jumped from the tree tops and spotted a shining glare in the distance and he stopped. 

"That may be Mistress Naoki..." he murmured and jumped towards the direction.

Naoki picked up her blood-drenced scythe and turned around, "Taka?"

"Hai. Master Ammbrosia is near an attack on Uchiha and Haruno's group..."

"So?"

"They are under the attack of Orochimaru..."

"Orochimaru?" Naoki asked.

"Hai."

"Let's go" Naoki stated jumping up, and Taka followed.

* * *

"Listen here you dickless peice of shitty trash, I am not a genin, I am not your comrade, got it?!" Mei snapped grabbing the boys neck. 

He gasped for air and tried reaching far a kunai. Mei tightened her squeeze on his neck.

"Don't even try it..." She squeezed harder.

"Please stop!" The only girl in their group said as she started crying, "I'm begging you!"

Mei turned her head toward the girl. She held her free hand out toward the girls face.

"I can't reach you..." She smirked, "No matter..." She did a hand sign with her free hand "I'll still kill you..."

The girl gasped and started to run away. "SOMEONE HELP, PLEASE!!!"

Mei closed her hand tightly into a fist. "Internal Decapitation." She said. The girls head snapped forward sharply and she fell face first into the ground.

"Well now that she's taken care of..." She reached for the handle of her sword, "We have you... the pesky little wannabe that took me on..." Her sword was now off of her back. "Any last words?"

He coughed and stared into her eyes. Mei smirked and threw him at a nearby tree, breaking it from the trunk.

"Oh... you're still not dead?" She said walking up to his crimpled body. "I wish I could spare you... but you don't deserve it." she raised her sword.

"Mei!" Naoki called from a nearby tree branch. "Let's go..."

Mei looked up at the sky and frowned. "Damn It..." She said under her breath, "No moon tonight..."

"Mei come on!" Naoki said.

* * *

"Sa-sakura?" Sauke uttered, shocked and fear in his eyes. 

Sakura was frozen and shaking.

_'No use... she's worse than me... ugh... we got to get out of here... to get away from her...' Sasuke said, 'She's death.'_

The grass-nin started to laugh, "Your paralyzed with fear..."

_"Ugh... what's wrong with me? Move... come on... move. I can't move!' Sasuke thought and reached for his shuriken holster, 'That's it... I can do this... yes!' he struggled to get the kunai, 'That's right... even if it's just a little...'_

"Very good... now what happens?" she asked.

_'It's no use... I can't... move...' Sasuke thought._

"Don't worry... I'll make this quick, but I don't have to tell you that, do I?" she asked, grabbing 2 kunai, "You've seen it with your eyes..."

She started to chuckle and aim the kunai at Sasuke and Sakura, "I expected you to be more of a challenge... how disappointing..."

* * *

"So let me get the facts straight..." Mei said, "Orochimaru is here. In the forest of death... after Sasuke?" 

"Hai." Taka replied.

"But Uchiha... he isn't that strong if you ask me..." Mei muttered.

"That may be true, but this is Orochimaru we're dealing with..." Naoki said.

"Pedophile and all, huh?" Mei asked.

"Yeah..." Naoki smirked.

"Where's the little one?" Mei asked.

"Master Ambrosia?" Taka asked.

"Hai."

"She told me to leave her with them, if anything were to happen... she told me to look for you two... I don't know reguarding what..." Taka stated.

"It's almost the end of the second day... so afterwards, we head back to the tower..." Naoki said.

"Sure..." Mei mused.

"Hai."

* * *

"So that's how it is?" she asked. "Tch..."

* * *

"Oh... Sasuke..." Sakura muttered, watching the latter breath uneven. 

_'A desperate move, but a cleaver one...' the grass-nin thought. 'He overcame the fear and pain... so, this pray is not so helpless afterall...'_

Sasuke grunted in pain as he removed the kunai from his leg...

Sakura gasped, "Sasuke! That wound is deep! Will you be alri-"

Sasuke covered her mouth, _'Gotta move, gotta get away from her now! But where?!'_

_'I've never seen Sasuke like this... it's got me scared.' Sakura said and galnced to the side and gasped._

"Sasuke! Watch out!" Sakura yelled, moving his hand from her mouth.

"Ugh!" Sasuke yelled and jumped up, dodging the snake.

"Unbelievable! I didn't even notice! I'm losing it!" Sasuke yelled looking at the snake.

The snake resembled the grass-nin, "No! Stay away!" Sasuke yelled grabbing kunai and shuriken.

The snake fell back and landed on the crook of a branch and started to crack.

Sakura and Sasuke gasped.

"I sense your fear and desperation..." she said, rising from the crack in the snake, "It's only a matter of time, the pray must never let down it's guard, not even for a moment... in the presence of its predator..." she started to chuckle.

She wrapped around the branch like a snake and headed for Sasuke.

**Thock**

"Look's like I came just in time!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh and by the way, what was that password again?" he asked.

* * *

"Where did Terra go?" Naoki asked landing on a branch. 

"She was here before I left..."

"She may have followed the action... she's around here somewhere..." Mei said.

"True..." Naoki said jumping to another branch, _'There!'_

"Over here!" Naoki yelled jumping to the branch Terra was laying on, "She's past out but she's over here!"

"Master Ambrosia!" Taka yelled.

"She fainted?" Mei asked.

"Hai." Naoki replied.

"Bet she saw Inuzuka..." Mei retorted.

"No, I don't see him..." Taka replied quick and nostalgic.

"Ooh... someone's touchy..." Mei sneered, "Maybe jealousy?"

"Iie..."

"Whatever..." Mei muttered.

"Taka, help her up..." Naoki oredered. "Lean her on the stump down there..."

"Hai." He replied and picked up Terra bridal style and jumped down.

"Ooh!" Mei said clasping her hands together.

"Knock it off..." Naoki elbowed Mei.

Mei chuckled. "Ok, ok...now what? Are we heading back to the tower?"

"I don't know... we might just spend tomorrow there then head back out... but wouldn't that be a little dangerous for you for the next couple of days?"

"No... I'll be just fine..." Mei replied.

"You know we have preleminaries... and if you loose you won't be promoted to jonin... take that into consideration..."

"I know... it's not like I have a choice... really..."

"Should I get some water from the lake?" Taka asked.

"For what?" Naoki said.

"To put on Master Ambrosia's forehead..."

"I swear..." Mei said under her breath, rolling her eyes.

"Go ahead Taka..." Naoki said.

"He is so obvious..." Mei said smirking.

Naoki faintly smiled "..."

"Unh..." Terra clutched her head as she got up, "What... happened, yo?"

"We don't know... we just found you lying on the ground..." Naoki said.

"Oh...where's Taka?.

"He-"

Mei cut Naoki off, "He went to get you some water sweetheart..." She said with a voice that sounded like she was talking to a baby.

"Shut-up." Terra said.

"Care to explain what happened?" Naoki asked.

"O-oh yeah, Orochimaru... gives me the creeps, yo..." Terra shivered.

"You're not alone..." Mei muttered.

"He was going for Uzumaki's group... and some disturbing things happened... real sick, yo. And I passed out..."

"Damn, I thought it would be something with Inuzuka..." Mei said.

"Look, Mei... Kiba and I are just friends-"

"With benifits." Mei coughed.

"...No, we are just friends, ok? I'll let you know if it goes beyond that, yo..."

"Here you are _Terra._" Taka said walking up with a soaked towel. "I thought you were still unconcious..."

_'Did he just call me Terra?' _

Mei started chuckling. "Oh you kids and your romantic conflicts..."

"Shut it."

Naoki chuckled softly.

"What are you laughing at Naoki?"

"Betsuni..." Naoki said still laughing. "Want to make bets?"

Terra's face was blunt, "What did you see, yo?"

"Nothing nothing... I'm just asking if you want to place bets..." Naoki smiled, "Mei? Bets?"

Mei was laughing, "Ok, ok... I want to bid on whatever you just saw..."

Taka was glowering to himself.

"Taka?" Naoki asked, "Want any input to this?"

"Iie." He replied bluntly.

"Jeez, what's with you, yo?" Terra asked.

Mei sighed, "Is she that dense?"

Naoki shrugged.

"Nothing, Terra..." Taka replied.

"Whoa... what's with calling me Terra now?" she asked.

"You always wanted me to call you that, hai?" Taka asked bitterly.

"Hai... but you never tried to before!"

"Well now I am" Taka retorted.

"Are you getting an attitude?" Terra yelled.

"And what if I am?!"

"But for what? Meaningless, yo!" Terra snapped back, "That's all it is!"

"Whatever..." Taka beckoned.

Terra rolled her eyes.

"They act like a married couple..." Mei muttered to Naoki.

"Che..." Naoki smirked.

"What?" Mei asked, "Another prediction?"

"Hai... and this one is quite the turn of events..." Naoki smirked.

"What?" Mei said, "Nah, don't tell me, I want to find out myself..."

"What are you two whispering about?" Terra snapped, with her hands on her hips.

"Betsuni." Mei and Naoki replied quickly.

Terra raised an eyebrow, "Really, now?"

"Hai..." Naoki smirked.

"Bull shit." Terra said.

"We weren't talking about anything Terra..." Mei said smiling.

"I wouldn't believe you even if you were telling the truth, yo..."

"But-"

"Where are we headed now?" Taka asked cutting Mei off.

Mei rolled her eyes.

"I don't know... Tower?" Naoki said.

"Hai." Everyone replied.

* * *

**Rustle Rustle**

"Alright, stop hiding and come out..."

"No! How could he see us?!" Ino whispered. "We hid so fast!"

"Mendokuse... this is gonna be such a pain..." Shikamaru sighed.

"It's no big deal, we still have option 2..." Ino explained.

"Whaaaat? Are you serious Ino?" Choji asked.

"You got a problem with that?" Ino asked. "Trust me, this plan will work..."

"Well? What have we got to lose?" Shikamaru asked.

* * *

"Jeez... what the hell are they doing?" Mei asked looking down at Neji. 

"Do you want to find out?" Naoki asked.

"Duh..." Mei retorted.

* * *

"Wow! Imagine running into last years number 1 rookie, Hyuuga Neji!" Ino said. 

"Can I have your autograph?" Shikamaru asked.

"Ugh... it's you guys..." Neji sighed.

"Yeah..." Ino said putting both hands up to her hairtie and untieing it, "Hi there, I've been wanting to meet you for the longest time, Neji... so, hi..."

"What the hell did she just say?!" Mei fumed.

"Get lost..."

_'WHAT?!'_

"Burn..." Terra muttered.

_'He should've been head over heels for my beauty! Why didn't it work?!' Ino thought raising her fist. 'It makes me so angry I could just hit something!'_

Neji stopped walking, "Did you just raise your fist at me? Does that mean you want to fight?"

Mei clapped silently. "My kinda guy!" She said to no one in particular.

"N-no, Neji!" Ino said taking Shikamaru and Chouji away from the scene.

"Hm, they scurry like cockroaches..." He said walking back, "And you four can come out also... I've seen you there since you arrived..."

"Shit..." Naoki said.

"Like he's gonna do anything, yo..." Terra said jumping down.

Mei sighed doing the same. "Look we don't want any trouble..." She said putting her hands up.

"Yeah, so we'll be leaving now..." Naoki said.

"Hn." Neji walked away brushing past Mei's shoulder.

"..." Mei looked at her right shoulder and as soon as he was out of hearing distance she squealed.

"That was so un-Mei like, yo." Terra said.

"Not really if you think about it..." Naoki said.

"True..."

"Oh. My. Gosh! He t-t-to-touched m-my... ARM!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled holding her shoulder.

"Now that's un-Mei like..." Terra whispered.

"Ok, that's nice and all Mei but we need to get back to the tower..." Naoki said.

"Alright, alright... but I'll treasure this moment always!!!" She said and giggled.

"Wow, yo... All this over a boy?" Terra said.

"Like you wouldn't be going nuts if that was Kiba..." She turned to Naoki, "Or that dude with the mask..."

"His fucking name is Kakashi..." Naoki muttered under her breath.

Mei started to laugh, "See-"

Taka cut her off, "I'm so sorry... but shouldn't we be on our way to the tower?" He said and started walking.

"Damn it Terra you'd better get a handle on him... he's getting way outta line..." Mei said glaring at his back. "You need to keep your man in check..."

"Yeah... I don't know what's gotten into that head of his, yo..." Terra also glared, "But he better calm down soon..."

* * *

Yoko was sitting at a table with a man with a sound headband drinking tea. 

"So Orochimaru... what are you planning on doing to the hidden leaf village?"

"Simple... I'm going to destroy it..."

Yoko took a sip of her tea. "Ugh, why'd you send Kabuto out into this mission?"

"Because Kabuto has all of the knowledge of these exams... and who better to do it than him?"

"I don't know..." She smiled, "You've given Sasuke Uchiha his curse mark, no?"

"Hai, I have..."

"So he's completely under your control, right?"

"Not completely, the curse marks effects will gradually increase over time... soon enough he'll be running to me for power to defeat his older brother..."

"Ah... so how has young Ayako-san been doing?" Yoko asked.

"She is fine... I am still trying to find her... but there is no luck..." Orochimaru replied, "Tell me if you run into her..."

"Ok," Yoko stood up, "My squad should be getting here soon... it's still the second day though..."

Orochimaru looked at her and smiled a wicked smile. "You do know the plan for them... right?"

Yoko waved it off, "I'll get to that after these exams are over... don't worry about it Orochimaru-kun..."

"I see that you know the plan..." Orochimaru said.

"Hai, hai..." Yoko waved.

* * *

"So what are we planning now?" Mei asked. 

"Hell if I know, yo..." Terra muttered, glancing at Taka.

"We go to the tower... we can't get the disadvantage when this exam is over..." Naoki explained, "And the condition Mei will be having..."

"Jeez... put my buiseness out there..." Mei sneered.

"Not really, it was all in the scroll Tezukage gave us..." Naoki said.

"Whatever!" Mei yelled. "Sheesh..."

"Well it is true..." Terra muttered.

"How far do you think we are from the tower?" Mei asked.

"We're almost there..." Naoki said.

"Alright, but wait..." Mei said and stopped.

"Nani?" Terra asked.

"I want to put away my sword away for now... when it gets darker I won't be able to hold it..." Mei said and grabbed her sword.

Mei summoned a light blue scroll to her hand. She layed it on the ground under her sword.

"Bye Bye ol' buddy..." She said and did a simple handsign. Her sword was gone and clouds of smoke came from the scroll.

Mei tightened up the scroll which was now white and that dissappeared too.

"Ok, now that that's taken care of, lets head over to the tower..." Naoki said.

"Hm..." Mei brushed her hands on her pants and started to walk.

* * *

"Ugh... what the hell... what kind of crampy small room is this..." Mei muttered. "You can't even--" 

"No! Don't even say it, yo!" Terra yelled. "Or think it in my case..."

"So what do we do now...?" Mei asked.

"Well the writing on the wall... and from my guess... we open the scrolls now..." Naoki replied. "Whose got the heaven scroll?"

"Here, yo..." Terra said tossing the said scroll to Mei.

Naoki whipped out the earth scroll, "At the same time..."

Mei nodded.

"One..."

"Two."

"Three!"

Naoki and Mei pulled open the scrolls and a fog of smoke started to blur the room.

Mei started to cough violently, "What the hell?!"

"Ugh..." Terra shielded her eyes.

"A letter..." Naoki stated.

"Hm... wonder from who..." Mei said sarcasticly.

Terra opened the letter and everyone looked over the smeared handwriting.

"Yoko..." they said in unison.

_Dear Naoki, Terra, and Mai-_

_My apoligies for not being here to tell you that you passed the second stage of the exam... something had come up and I had to attend... _

_I will see you soon,_

_Yoko_

Terra fought back her laughter.

"Di-did she ju-just..." Mei muttered.

Naoki started to smirk.

"DID SHE JUST FUCKING SPELL MY NAME WRONG?!" Mei yelled.

Naoki chuckled and Terra started laughing.

"I SPECIFICALLY SAID ON THE FIRST DAY WE MET THAT IT WAS SPELLED MEI NOT MAY BUT I DIN'T EVEN THINK THAT MAI WOULD FALL UNDER THAT CATEGORY!!!!!!!!!" Mei yelled.

"Just get over it, yo." Terra said laughing.

"NO!" Mei said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hn, lets get a good rest before tomorrow..." Naoki said and suggested.

"Sure fine with me..." Mei said bringing Terra and Naoki into a group hug.

Terra and Mei laughed and Naoki smiled softly.

"Ok... but I hope you have your strength... you might go anst me..." Terra smirked.

Mei stopped laughing and looked at her, "You wouldn't..."

"You know we will..." Naoki grinned.

* * *

**...or we won't update**


	6. The Preliminary Rounds and Danger Shows

**Naoki, Terra and Mei**

**If we owned Naruto... do you really think this would even be a fanfic? No. So obviously we dont own Naruto... sadly.**

* * *

"Dude... where do we go now?" Terra asked walking and glancing at the doors.

"Some room... Dont ask me." Mei retorted.

"Are we gonna do this 'Mei Style'...?" Naoki asked, her smirk broadened at Mei's expression changing.

"Shut the fuck up." She replied, scowling and glaring.

"You were the one who kicked down like 3 other doors to find out where we were, yo..."

"Why you-" Mei balled her fist up.

"Ooh... what're ya gonna do, yo? You don't have any of your strength..." Terra smirked and laughed it off.

"I'll put you in my death note if I had one..." Mei muttered.

"I think this is the room..." Naoki replied and stopped infront of a set of double doors. She reached out behind her and grabbed the tip of her scythe.

"Naoki, Terra, Mei style?" Mei asked, looking at Naoki.

Naoki smirked, "Hell yeah."

Terra reached in her pocket, but her eyes widened. "Crap..."

* * *

"First of all, congratulations on finishing the second part of the exam..." Anko said.

_'Where the hell is Mei and her team at! I thought they made it...' Shay thought._

"Where the hell are my kids at!" Yoko muttered.

"I see that your kids didn't do that bad, Kakashi..." Gai stated glancing at his students. "They must've gotten real lucky. Of course, with my team around, your team is doomed to failure. And after all, what happens next in this test is ability... and we've got you far out classed."

Kakashi looked at Gai, "Hm? Did you say something?"

"PFFT!" Yoko held back her laughter, covering her mouth.

Gai looked her way and his eyes widened. She looked at him, "What the hell are you looking at?"

Gai's eyes brightened.

Yoko looked at him in disgust.

"YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL YOKO!"

"How the hell do you know my name?" Yoko asked, twitching as Gai walked closer to her.

"YOU'RE GEORGEOUS!"

"...Answer my fucking question!"

"...I THINK I LOVE YOU!"

"Get the fuck away from me!" Yoko said backing away slowly, "Creep."

"But- but..."

"Nope." She was a distance away from Gai by now.

"This is a custom in which preserved battle and death. In the world of the shinobi, that is friendship. The third exam is a fight for life, the pride of your villiage, and your own dreams."

_'Hm! He's already got me convinced.' Naruto smiled._

"Any test is easy for me, just tell me what I have to do already, anything you throw at me, I can handle." Gaara replied.

"Hm!" the hokage raised his hand up slightly, "Alright, I am going to tell you exactly what you are going to be doing now."

"Excuse me, hokage-sama." A man appeared in front of him, "May I please, Gekko Hayate, speak to the candidates?"

"...I'm in the middle of something..."

"It's urgent." he replied.

"Alright Hayate."

He turned toward the Genin, "Listen up all of you-"

Four slashes were seen at the door and the door cut into peices that said "7x".

Three girls were seen.

Shay and Yoko smirked.

Naoki's green eyes peered the crowd, her face showing a blank expression.

Mei's blue eyes glared in an, "we're better than you." sorta way.

And Terra's purple eyes looked bored at the competition they had. She scanned the room and smirked at someone.

"Team 7x is here." They all said.

"Finally..." Shay and Yoko sighed.

"THOUGHT YOU GUYS WOULD NEVER SHOW UP!" Yoko yelled. Mei flinched and her highlights shot to a sudden red.

"Shut the HELL UP YOKO!" Mei yelled back, glaring daggers at the latter.

"We would've gotten here sooner but Terra couldn't find her fucking kunai's!" Mei yelled, turning to Terra.

"What! It's not my fault! That these;" She pointed to one of her cargo pockets, "Are bottomless pits of nothing, yo!"

"What?"

"They are freaking bottomless pockets! Do you know how much fucking pocky I lost in these damn things!" Terra yelled, still pointing at her pocket. "ALOT!"

"... That was not needed..."

"WHO FUCKING ASKED YOU MEI!"

_"Such arrogance..." a couple of people thought._

Terra twitched, "Are you calling me arrogant!"

"No actually they're calling me arrogant for telling Yoko to SHUT THE HELL UP which SOME PEOPLE need to do RIGHT NOW!" Mei yelled making some people flinch.

"What can you read minds now too?" Terra muttered glaring at Mei.

"Both of you shut up." Naoki retorted, glancing at a certain person. "Cool off, Terra... Mai..." She smirked.

"Shut the fuck up." Mei said.

"O...k can you three get in line?" Hayate said.

The three girls got in front of the entire crowd standing side by side.

"You're supposed to stand in line...next to the other," He coughed, "Genin."

A vein popped in Mei's forehead, clutching her hands, "So... so lucky..." she said darkly.

"Iie... we're better than all these losers..." Naoki said bluntly.

"WHAT'S THAT?" Naruto yelled.

Sakura punched him as Naoki glared at them both. "I'm so sorry about him... ma'am...?"

Mei and Terra snickered.

Naoki rolled her eyes.

"Ok, anyway," He coughed. "We have to have a preliminary exam before we can the real one."

"A what?" Sakura asked.

"Preliminary! Just what do you mean by that!" Shikamaru shouted, moving slightly.

"Gomen, but I really don't see the point in having one. What's this preliminary all about? Why can't we just move on and have the real thing?" Sakura asked, turning out so she can be noticed.

"Uh... well you see, the first exam and second exam might've been too easy..."

"ARE YOU SAYING WE'RE LOSING OUR TOUCH!" Shay and Anko yelled, offended.

"No... but we never expected to have so many of you to go this far. According to the rules, a preliminary exam may be held at any stage in order to reduce the mumber of candidates remaining." Hayate stated.

"Yeah that's what we thought..." They muttered.

"Uh... demo, is that fair?" Sakura asked.

Mei twitched, "She's getting on my fucking nerves..."

"Well, now we need to speed things up a bit. As Hokage-sama said, alot of important guest, will be watching, we can't afford to waste any time. They came to see only the best."

"I guess he means us, yo."

Hayate started to cough violently, "Gomen. The preliminaries will start immediately."

"Come on! You mean right now!" Kiba yelled.

"We just finished barely surviving the last one... Don't we get a break?" Ino complained.

"Mendokuse..."

"Jeez, you guys make it seem like it's a fucking big deal when it's not..." Mei muttered, looking to her left and right.

* * *

Hayate coughed again, "Now then, we shall begin... this round will consist of one on one individual combat at full battle intencity."

Naoki smiled, "That's what I'm talking about."

"This is not exercise, there's 24 of you left, so we will have 12 matches total. The surviving candidates will advance to the final round. As for the rules, there are none. But as proctor, I have some times when I will call off a match when it is obvious that one of the oppenents cannot continue to save as many lives as possible."

"My type of combat, yo." The brunnette stated, "Though I can't promise that my opponent will be alive..."

"Now we will decide what fate each of you will have." Hayate glanced at Shay and she nodded.

She turned around and spoke into her mic, "Open the panel."

A computer screen was shown when the panel opened.

"Each of your names will be randomly selected, before each match, the names will be displayed behind me. There's nothing more to say, so let's begin. " Anko said.

"In a moment, the first 2 opponents will appear." Shay finished.

Naoki smirked.

**Akado Yoroi vs. Uchiha Sasuke**

Sasuke smirked, _'Didn't give me anytime to wait...'_

"Hm. I couldn't ask for anything better."

"Alright, those candidates that names have been drawn come forward." Hayate ordered.

Sasuke and Yoroi stepped away from everyone else.

Hayate raised his hands up, "You have been chosen to fight in the first match, Akado Yoroi and Uchiha Sasuke. Are there any objections?"

"Not here."

"No."

"Uh... alright then, everyone else please step up to the upper level, so we can begin the battle."

"About time... lets see what chicken boy can do... hope he does better than when he got his ass kicked by that green blob..." Mei said.

"...which one?" Terra asked.

"The one with the bowl haircut and bug eyes..."

"Which one, yo?"

Mei looked up to see Rock Lee and Gai talking and chanting about their "youth".

Mei raised her hand to her mouth. "..."

"Oh God..." Naoki said, slwoly backing away from the sword-less kunoichi.

Mei started laughing hysterically filling the room with echos of her 'unique' laugh.

"They... are... so... UGLY!" She laughed harder while pointing at them.

"HEY DO NOT TALK ABOUT GAI-SENSEI THAT WAY!" Lee yelled, his eyes flaring up.

"It's ok Lee." Gai patted him on the back, "Just forget it."

Mei's laughter died down.

"HEY YOKO WHAT'S SHAKING!" Gai yelled soon after.

Mei and Terra started laughing and Naoki chuckled with her hand over her mouth.

"Oh my..." Yoko sighed, "He's such a freak."

"Yeah you'd make the perfect couple!" Mei said falling to the ground laughing.

Yoko glared at her, "I'll get you girls back." She glanced at someone familiar to her and smirked a freakishly ugly smirk on her face.

"Yoko what the hell is wrong with your face, yo?"

"What's _not _wrong with it?" Naoki said.

"Ok," Hayate coughed. "Let's start the first match."

Sasuke and Yoroi glared at each other.

"If you both are ready..." He raised his hand "Begin!" He jumped back.

"I'm hungry." Naoki said bluntly making everyone look at her.

Mei snickered.

_"Who do they think they are coming in here like they're the best?" Temari thought._

Terra glared at her. "I'm Terra." she pointed to herself.

She pointed to the short haired brunette, "She's Naoki."

She pointed to the blue-eyed girl who was glaring at Temari, "And she's Mei."

"Mei!" Mei said. "M-E-I! Right Yoko!"

"Huh? What happened?"

"Yeah... we don't think, we know we're the best, bitch." Terra smirked and crossed her arms.

"Ooh..." Mei and Naoki said.

"What?" Temari stepped forward.

The young boy with red hair and love tattoed on his forehead put his arm out, "No Temari..." He glared at Terra, "Save your energy for your fight..."

The long haired girl looked Gaara up and down, "Who are you glaring at, yo?"

Naoki pulled at Terra's arm, "Save it for when you actually fight..."

Terra rolled her eyes and brushed past Gaara and bumped into Temari, "Watch it!"

Mei was leaning on the railing staring at something across from her.

"Looking at Hyuuga again, Mai?" Terra smirked.

"Fuck off..." she replied, "Your boyfriends heading over here..." Mei pointed to her right.

"He isn't my boyfriend, yo!"

"Denial..."

"Shut up Naoki!"

"You better say something to him..." the girl leaning on the railing stated.

Terra turned around swiftly and tripped on her left foot. She shut her eyes tight but something caught her.

Mei started to laugh, "Fuck, this would be great blackmail!" Terra opened her eyes and looked at Mei.

"Wh-what?" Terra asked and looked up.

"You ok?"

The purple-eyed kunoichi nodded slowly, pink staining her cheeks.

"The time when we need a camera too!"

Naoki smirked at Mei's comment.

Kiba slowly lifted Terra back up to her feet. His left arm hooked around her waist, and the other at his side.

"Aww... look at the happy couple..." Mei laughed.

"Shut up Mei..." they both said at the same time.

Mei laughed harder and Naoki smiled.

"Thanks... Kiba... right, yo?"

The latter nodded, scratching the back of his jacket, "Yeah... I didn't want you to fall..."

"Flat on her face!" Mei added.

Terra glared at Mei, then she switched her glare to her smiling comrade. "What did you see now, yo?"

"Something very... how can I say this..._ interesting._" she smiled, "But I can't tell you, I can tell Mei though..."

"Ooh... do tell..." The black haired kunoichi clapped her hands together and stood up. She slowly brisked her way to Naoki's side and Naoki whispered something to her.

"Well?" Terra snapped, a hand on her hip. Kiba staying at her side confused.

Mei backed away with a evil glint in her eyes and she smiled, "Interesting..."

A vein popped on the neglected girl, "What the hell did Naoki tell you, yo!"

"Something interesting..."

"I didn't ask you Naoki! I was asking Mei!"

"Oi, oi! Calm down Terra-san..." Kiba said, his hand still at her waist.

"No! NEVER! NEEEEEVER!"

"Someone's been smoking a little too much you-know-what..." Mei whispered to Naoki. "With Yoko..."

Naoki chuckled, "Yes I can see that..."

"What are you to talking about! Tell me!"

"No! Never! NEEEEEVER!" Mei mocked laughing.

"Can you guys be quiet!" Sakura muttered.

"Did... did she just order us to shut up?" Mei asked sarcasticly hurt.

"I think she did..."

"I-i didnt mean to offend--" Sakura started with her emerald eyes watering.

"Shut the hell up." Mei said, "Before I kick the living shit outta you."

Sakura gasped, "Don't worry Sakura... she's just all bark, no bite..." Naruto said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Mei's ears perked "What the-"

"HEY SHUT UP! CAN'T YOU SEE THERE'S A MATCH GOING ON DOWN HERE! NOW STOP BEING RUDE!" Shay yelled to them from the lower platform.

Mei rolled her eyes _'That slut with the two buns is standing a little too close to my Neji-kun...' _Mei thought then mentally smacked herself, "...Shit."

"What was that Mai?" Terra asked with a smirk on her face. "Did you just say--"

"None of your--"

"HEY NEJI! Wanna come over here for a sec?!"

The prodigy just looked at the girl and switched his glance to the girl behind her waving her arms signaling a 'no.'

* * *

"Gah!"

"Sasuke!" The pink haired kunoichi yelled. "No!"

"Agh!"

_'Sasuke!'_

"Wh-what the-- my chakra! What are you doing!"

Yoroi started to laugh, "Oh, so your finally noticing now!"

Mei scoffed, "Wuss..."

"My chakra! Your stealing it from me!" Sasuke yelled still yelling from the pain.

"I see you finally caught on..."

_'Thats right Sasuke, hes draining your chakra, Yoroi has a very unique ninja art...' _

"That voice..." The purple-eyed kunoichi shuddered.

"What's wrong?" Naoki asked.

"I hear that disturbing voice again, yo..."

"Orochimaru?" she asked.

"Ugh... sadly yes..."

Kakashi listened closely and he raised an eyebrow.

_'Go on... release that __delicious, forbidden power... Set it free!'_

Terra shuddered again, "Ok... from what I just heard... I think..."

"Yes?"

"Im going to be sick!"

"So... I see that you still have some strength left in you. Impressive on what a genin can do..."

_'That was close.'_

"Dont worry little man, I'll make it short and sweet." the semi-masked ninja said, his hand glowing blue again.

"What's the matter? Is that the best you can do?" Yoroi asked dodging the kick that came from Sasuke.

"Obviously..." Mei coughed.

Naruto glared at her.

"What the hell are you looking at?" she snapped.

_'The great Uchiha Sasuke, is that all that you've got?' _Gaara thought to himself silently.

Terra snapped her head up to where Gaara was standing.

_'C'mon Sasuke!' _Naruto thought. "Hey Sasuke! C'mon man! What was that! And you call yourself an Uchiha! Your gonna let this dude walk all over you! Stop messing around and get it in gear!"

Mei clasped her hands together and looked at Yoko, "Please, let me beat him to a damn pulp..."

"No."

"Never let anyone have any damn fun..."

"This will be your first and last fight with me!" Yoroi yelled charging at Sasuke.

_'Is this is as far as it goes?' _Hayate thought.

"Nope..." Naoki muttered.

"_Huh? Where'd he go!' _

"You know I heard Sasuke's brother was way better. You should fight him instead..." Mei said.

Kakashi glared at her.

"Naoki tell your buddy to stop looking at me."

"How about we switch places then he'll be looking at me." Naoki said pushing Mei out of the way.

"Well damn, excuse you." Mei stumbled, "And you admitted that he's your buddy too."

"When did I do that?" Naoki said.

Mei opened her mouth to say something, but closed it instead, "...nevermind."

A cough caught everyone's attention, "Sasuke Uchiha will advance to the final round."

"Whoa, what happened? Wasn't even paying attention..." Mei said.

"Yeah, me neither, yo." Terra added

"Ok... so who's next?" Naoki said looking at Kakashi and Sasuke exiting, she frowned slightly.

"Here's the next match." Hayate stated, glancing at the board.

The names randomly came up on the board and everyone looked up.

**Aburame Shino vs. Abumi Zaku**

"Isn't the Aburame the bug clan?" Yoko asked, bending down to Naoki's level.

Naoki punched the older kunoichi square in the face, "No shit..."

"Heh, what sucker is that?" Zaku smirked.

"The guy with the shades is cute, yo..." Terra smiled, peering down to the lower level.

"What the hell is up with you and all these guys, Terra?!" Mei yelled.

"Step forward please... " Hayate coughed. "Very good, if you are both ready, then we will start the match."

_'That's that sound villiage shinobi... the one who got both his arms broken, and by Sasuke...' Sakura thought._

"No duh, dipshit." Terra muttered.

"Do you think Shino will be alright?"

"He's ok, don't you worry bout him, Hinata..." Kiba replied.

"Huh?"

"He's the last person here that I want to take on..."

"Oh jeez don't want to even include us in that, huh?" Mei pouted.

Hayate took a few steps back, "If both candidates are ready... begin."

_'Well Zaku, the way you pull this one off will be a sight to see..." _The bandaged face shinobi thought.

"If you fight me, you won't be able to recover... forfeit and withdraw."

"Heh, well whataya know, I got some movement in one of my arms..." Zaku smirked moving his arm a little, he pulled his left arm out of the sling, "One good arm is enough to beat you!"

Shino blocked his hit, "You couldn't even beat me with both your arms..."

"Yeah! Well I got news for ya! Try this! Drastic sound wave!"

"Ah!" Hinata gasped.

Naoki looked elsewhere, "I'll be right back." she formed a sign and disappeared.

"Bet she went to go see that Kakashi guy..." Mei snorted.

"Who's Kakashi?" Yoko asked.

Mei looked up at her sensei, "Have you ever considered going blonde, Yoko?"

"No..." she paused, "Why?"

The blue eyed girl glared at her, "It suits you better..."

* * *

**With Naoki**

"The Uchiha power..."

_'Orochimaru...' _Naoki thought, walking down the dim-lit hall. She took out a green scroll and placed it on the floor, "Summoning." She grabbed the handle of her scythe and placed it on her back.

* * *

"Alright fool! You had enough?" Zaku asked, smiling. His smile faltered, "Eh? There's no way!"

"What the hell is that noise? Sounds like bugs and shit..." Mei yelled.

_'What the-- he's go--'_

"WHAT THE HELL?! HE'S GOT BUGS COMING OUT OF HIM!"

"SHUT UP YOKO!"

"Great, now that you creeped us all out, what happens next?" Zaku asked, he gasped and turned around.

Tons of bugs started to crawl to Zaku from behind him.

"EWW! THAT'S NASTY!" Yoko yelled.

Kurenai sent her a long glance.

"They are a rare species, the parasetic beetle will attack its pray in swarms and feed on it's chakra..." Shino explained, holding one in his finger, "An army of this size, will suck you dry in less than a minute. You only inteligent idea is to forfeit the match. You can't fight two opponents at once, if you use your good arm against me, my friends will swarm you from behind, and the other way around. Either way, your defeat will be certain... and unpleasant."

"Wow... nicely put..." Mei said looking at Terra.

"What's up with you... you're too quiet."

"I'm always quiet, yo..." The brown hair girl replied, reaching into her pocket deeply. She pulled out a box of pocky and took one out.

Mei stared at her for a couple of seconds before she busted out laughing.

"Are... you... KIDDING?" She said between laughs.

"Wow she sure laughs a lot." Tenten muttered to herself.

"IT'S THE POWER OF YOUTH!!" Lee and Gai said with sparkles in their eyes.

Terra snickered.

Mei laughed harder.

Yoko sweatdropped.

"I think she's signaling us to laugh with her... ha ha!" Lee said and started laughing too along with Gai-sensei.

"Geez, can they shut up?!" Naruto yelled with his hands over his ears.

Mei laughed harder and then stopped laughing out of the blue.

"You guys laughing about something?" She said with a straight face.

They stopped laughing and sweatdropped.

"One more fucking time Mei..." Shay said appearing behind Mei.

"Oh uh... hi Shay?"

Shay leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"You disrupt these exams one more fucking time and I'll make sure you don't get promoted to jounin and i'll kick you four out of the village... got it?" She said dangerously.

Mei nodded slowly.

"Good." She patted Mei on the head, "See you later!" She said smiling and skipping away.

"Oh, she must be PMSing..." She loked back to the match below and Terra smirked.

"Must run in the family..." She muttered.

"Mei! Mei!"

The latter gave an exasperated sigh, "What Yoko?!"

"Where's Naoki? She's missing..."

A vein popped on Terra's and Mei's forehead.

Mei sauntered up to the absent-minded woman with a balled fist, "What the HELL IS WRONG--"

"MEI!"

"SORRY SHAY!"

Yoko blinked "What?"

* * *

Kakashi formed some hand signs, looking down at Sasuke.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm going to seal this curse mark of yours Sasuke."

* * *

"That jutsu wont hold him up for long... Kakashi should know that..." Naoki muttered, peeking from her hiding spot.

* * *

"Kakashi... I didn't know you could perform the sealing jutsu on my curse mark."

"I knew it. I knew you were here..."

Orochimaru chuckled, "Long time no see Kakashi... you seem to have gotten stronger..."

"What hell hole did you crawl out of? Why are you here?"

The snake sennin smirked.

"Kakashi asked you a question you know." Naoki said.

Orochimaru frowned. "Naoki..." He smirked, "Why... the last time I saw you was... at the forest..."

"Yeah." she said her scythe off of her back, "Now... you are under arrest for disowning this villiage, subliminal murder charges in our villiage and using human beings as test subjects."

"Do you really think it'll be that simple to put me... under arrest?!"

"If your after the Uchiha power, you'll never get it by cheating... putting a cursemark on the only surviving member of the Uchiha clan..." Kakashi stated walking beside the armed woman.

"If you aren't going to follow my orders, we'll have to get you by force!" The female nin disappeared quickly.

* * *

**ok... the same goes for this chapter... no reviews no update... but it'll take us a month or two to work on these chapters but we still need those reviews... otherwise... heh**


	7. Q&A

**A/N: Hey guys! It's Terra reporting for an update to our story... no it isn't a chapter yet, Mai and I are still working on it since Naoki's MIA. But this chapter will be part one of two Q&A chapters while we work on the next few chapters, yo. We all have been busy with studies and such, we hardly talk to Naoki but we still manage.**

**As what I said, any questions that you have we will answer, yo. But we wont do spoilers for what we'll be writing. :P **

**The first part is you guys asking the questions (Obviously) and the second is questions that you guys didnt ask, but we'll write them and answer them. **

**The deadline is March 7, 2009**

**Until then, yo!**

**Terra out**


	8. The Preliminaries Resume!

**Naoki, Terra, Mei**

**A/N- Yeah... me and Mei really... _really _didn't feel like typing the rest of Shino's fight. We all know he wins and blah blah blah... We're also going to skip Ino and Sakura's match, just b/c we don't like them. Deal. With. It.**

* * *

**Cricket **

**Cricket**

"And we're back!"

"Yoko... who the hell are you talking to?" Mei asked.

"Nothing... let's get it on!"

"That was gay... get away from me..."

"But Mai..."

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME?!"

* * *

"So... yeah... that was a big waste of my fucking time!" Mei yelled gripping the railing.

"What do you mean?!" Naruto yelled back, looking at her.

Hayate coughed, "Let's move on to the next battle..."

Everyone looked to the panel.

**Terra vs. Kabuto Yakushi**

Terra threw a fist into the air, "Finally!" she yelled.

"Hm... well now..." Kabuto smirked.

"Lucky..." Mei sneered.

"Yeah, yeah..." I replied reaching to jump over the rail.

"Hey Terra!" Mei called out.

"What, yo?"

"Hey Kiba, don't you wanna wish Terra luck?" Mei asked, grinning madly.

Terra glared at her.

Kiba looked elsewhere.

"Do i-it Kiba-kun!" Hinata cheered soflty.

Kiba walked up to Terra slowly. Mei whipped out her foot, ready to trip Kiba up.

"HEY MEI!" Yoko yelled, pushing Kiba out the way.

"What do you want Yoko?" Mei twitched.

"What? I can't spend time with my own students?!" she asked, innocently.

"No." Mei replied, crossing her arms over her chest, "Now what did you really want?"

"It's a secret!" She whispered, then she motioned Mei to come closer, "...Hi."

"YOKO WHAT THE HELL?!?!"

"GOSH, MEI SHUTUP!" Shay yelled shaking her fist in the air.

Muffled sounds came out of the silence. Mei, Yoko and Kiba's team looked down to the ground.

Mei sarted laughing.

"Aww... look at the lovebirds!" Yoko said.

"Yoko..." Terra growled, blushing.

Kiba and Terra were in a _very _akward missionary position on the floor, Terra's legs open, Kiba's face between her chest. (**A/N- Mei wrote this... Terra had no part in this one sentence ^_^)**

Kurenai and Hinata blushed and looked away and Shino nodded his head in shame.

Kiba and Terra stood up quickly and avoided each others gaze.

"W-well Terra..." Kiba started softly, "good..." Terra couldn't hear him so she jumped down to the ground level, "luck..." He sighed.

Mei pated him on the back, although it was not as hard as it usually would have been, "Aww cheer up Kiba, she'll come around.... just get the Kunai out of your pants..." she said before laughing again.

Kiba blushed and covered himself. "You are so annoying, just leave me alone!"

* * *

"The match between Terra and Kabuto will now..." Hayate coughed and looked at both of the fighters, "Begin!"

Kabuto started to raise his hand a little.

Terra made the first move throwing senbon and kunai.

Two senbon were enbedded in his flesh at his shoulder and wrist, while the kunai made deep gashes on his face, thigh, and legs.

"It was so quick I couldn't even-"

"That was for forgetting about lightning four eyes, I haven't even gotten started and your already bleeding... I promise you next time I won't miss." Terra said darkly.

"Terra can be a little... scary sometimes..." Mei said.

"True." Naoki said behind Mei.

"Naoki!" Mei jumped, "Where have you been?"

"What did I miss?"

"Well that didn't really answer-"

"Took you long enough Kakashi-sensei! Where have you been?"

"What'd I miss?"

Mei looked at Naoki wide-eyed, "You.... and.... eew." she nodded her head in shame.

"It was totally awesome..." Naoki grinned.

"Bet it was."

"Like really."

"Gee, somoeone's in a good mood..." Mei stated.

"Naoki!" Yoko screamed "I thought we lost you!" She said hugging her.

"And there it goes..." Mei mumbled.

"Yoko, you have until the count of three to get off of me. 1..."

"Oh Naoki! I missed you so much!"

"2..."

"Naoki... why are you twitching?"

"2 and a _half..._"

"Ok, ok, sheesh." Yoko yelled letting go.

Naoki kicked Yoko-who fell down onto the first floor.

"Owww..." Mei winced.

"What was that for?" Yoko yelled.

"For _breathing _the same air I am."

* * *

_"I have to put Lord Orochimaru's plan into action... I'll just give this match over to her; it won't do me any harm."_

"Proctor." Kabuto called.

"Wimp..." Terra muttered under her breath.

"Yes?" Hayate said.

"I forfeit."

"WIMP!" Terra yelled.

Mei scrunchd her eyebrows with her mouth open, "I was gonna say that!" She crossed her arms and sulked.

"Excuse me?" Kabuto said.

"Kabuto has forfeited the match! Terra is the winner!"

"NOT YET!" Terra yelled, reaching into her pockets. There, she pulled out more weapons.

"Terra! Kabuto has forfeit!" Hayate yelled.

"That's what he says!" She yelled back, she reached behind her back and set her cello case beside her, a loud thud echoed through the walls.

"Terra!" Hayate ordered.

"I don't give a damn, I want to fight!" Terra yelled, glaring at the proctor.

"Hey, your just gonna stand around and watch?!" Naruto yelled at Yoko.

"Pretty much." She replied.

"Why?"

"She scares me..." Yoko quivered.

Mei's snort of laughter was heard.

Naoki looked at Naruto, "We got it..."

"I heard that!" Terra yelled, she picked up her cello case, and charged to Kabuto; then, she threw it into him, the force pushing him into the wall.

Terra walked up to him slowly, a dark aura forming around her, "Wait until I get my hands on you..." She was holding kunai and senbon in both her hands.

"Mei." Naoki looked to her.

Mei nodded in return, "You too Yoko."

"Sure..." Yoko sighed.

"I will personally shove each and every one of these in all your chakra points." Terra grinned. "Tosatsu!"

Kabuto rolled and stood up, wobbling side to side; trying to gain his balance.

Before Terra could move any farther, Naoki and Mei grabbed Terra by the shoulders and dragged her away from Kabuto; Terra kicking her feet and growling. Yoko, appeared and hit Terra on the back of neck, sending Terra unconscious.

Kiba flinched.

Kabuto fell to the floor, gasping for air.

Yoko looked at Kabuto, "Get up." she walked up to him slowly, giving him her hand.

He obliged and she lifted him up, "We're on the same team..." Yoko whispered, "I'm under Lord Orochimaru's plan's too."

Kabuto smirked, "So your her. Ok."

Yoko turned to Hayate, "We need a medic for this kid."

Kurenai glared at Yoko, "What are you doing Yoko?"

Hinata looked to her sensei, "What's wrong?"

Kurenai looked back to Hinata, "Oh, nothing Hinata."

* * *

"The hell is wrong with her?" Mei asked, glancing to Naoki.

"She was about to transform again." she replied.

Two medics walked up to the duo, "Do you need us to take her?"

Naoki waved her hand, "No we got it..."

"Are you sure?"

Mei smiled deadly, "Yes." She reassured.

"Understood." They nodded, running off to Kabuto.

"Poor guy, he shouldn't have forfeit..." Mei nodded.

"Not on one of us, at that..." Naoki smirked.

"And he dissed Lightning at that!" Mei retorted.

"Well, let's get her back up..." Naoki stated, before taking one of Terra's arms; Mei with the other one, and both of them jumped and landed on the upper level platform.

"She'll come around sooner or later..."

Mei jumped up, "How the hell you get back up here Yoko?!"

"I dunno..."

Mei sighed, "What do you know?"

"I dunno..."

"Pathetic!" Naoki coughed.

"Damn straight!" Yoko smiled, "Hey... wait a minute..."

"Nope, too late." Mei laughed.

Naoki propped Terra up against the wall.

"Speaking of getting up here... Mei didn't you loose your strength and chakra control?" Naoki said standing up straight.

"I... must be getting some of it back!" She made a muscle with her right arm, "Hua!"

Naoki chuckled while she nodded her head, missing Mei's balled fist towards her.

Mei looked over to Kiba, "Aren't you gonna see if ya girlfriends alright?"

Kiba glared at her, "I thought I told you to leave me alone!"

"Sheesh, aren't we touchy?"

* * *

Hayate's cough interrupted the muttering among everyone. "Let us move to the next match." He turned to the panel.

Just as Hayate turns, everyone's eyes glance to the panel too.

"ALRIGHT! HURRY I BET IT'S GONNA BE ME!" Naruto yelled.

Mei glared at him, "SHUT UP!"

**Shikamaru Nara vs. Kin Tsuchi**

"Hah." Naoki smirked.

"Me ehh...?" Shikamaru sighed.

"Be careful, he can control shadows." Dosu warned.

"Pfft, I won't fall for that stupid jutsu..." Kin sneered.

Shikamaru reached the botton floor and sighed again, "Man this sucks. Plus it's a girl I'm fighting... what a drag."

"Then I'll make this quick." Kin replied.

"Don't lose Shikamaru!" Ino cheered.

_'Ino sure is cheerful...' _Choji thought.

"Begin!"

Shikamaru did a hand sign, his shadow casted across the stadium, reaching for Kin. Getting out of the shadows way; Kin threw two senbon that Shikamaru dodged with ease, but both landed on the wall behind him.

_'Bells?'_

"That's an old trick, next you'll htrow one with a bell and one without one, right? I'll dodge the one with the bell, but I'll get hit by the other one."

"Sure is smart..." Mei said

Terra's eyes fluttered open.

"That was quick..."

"W-what happened, yo?"

"You almost transformed Terra... you need to be more careful..." Naoki said.

Terra clutched her head.

"Hey... you alright?" Kiba said sitting next to her

"Yeah I'm fine..." she clutched her head in pain again, "Ugh!"

"Here," Kiba held out his hand, in it was a green pill ,"It cures bad headaches in a snap."

_"I gave those to Kiba yesterday..." Hinata thought._

Terra smiled and took the pill and swallowed it, she was instantly relieved, "Wow that stuff works fast!"

"Told ya."

"Awww..." Mei, Naoki and Yoko said with their hands holding their faces.

Terra glared at them, "Nope."

"But-"

"Nope..."

**Crash!**

"The winner is Shikamaru Nara!"

"Oi! What the hell?! That was quick!" Yoko yelled.

"Shut up, Yoko." Terra nodded.

"Alright, let's move on... next match..."

"COME ON IT HAS TO BE ME THIS TIME!!!"

Mei rolled her eyes, "So loud... Tenae would probably go for his type..."

"Your little sister, yo?" Terra asked.

"Yeah the one with the blue hair... I hate her; blue is MY favorite color! Why does she get the blue hair...?"

Hinata listened in closely.

"But she loves blondes... I'd kill her though if she and that knucklehead got together..." Mei muttered, a dark aura forming around her.

"Inuzuka...your up..." Naoki said pointing her head at the screen, "And don't jinx her Mei..."

"What'd you see?"

Naoki smirked, her eyes looking elsewhere.

**Kiba Inuzuka vs. Naruto Uzumaki **

"About time!" Naruto threw a fist into the air. "It's here! It's here!"

Kiba laughed, "We can definately beat him! Right Akamaru!"

"The Seventh match..." Hayate started.

"It looks like we already won, Akamaru!"

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled back, "Hey Kiba! Don't bring a puppy... he'll just get in the way!"

"Idiot! Akamaru fights with me!"

Hayate nodded, "Just like any ninja tool."

Naruto smirked, "Well your the one that needs the help Kiba..."

"DON'T LOSE TO HIM NARUTO!" Sakura threw a punch into the air, Terra sending her a glare.

_'Here we go again...' Kakashi thought._

"LET'S GO KIBA!" Terra yelled. "GANBATTE!"

_'Naruto eh...? I'm sorry Kakashi, but Kiba's going to win...'_ Kurenai thought.

Terra gave the woman a thumbs up, "That's what I'm talking about, yo!"

"I feel bad for you, so I'm just going to end this with one punch." Kiba said.

Naruto looked at him, "Is that so? Well me too."

"Stop acting tough!" Kiba smirked.

"Begin!"

"Beast effect! Nin-pou quad-ruped no jutsu!" Kiba did hand signs, "Here I come."

Naruto looked to where Kiba just was.

Naoki's eyes followed the blurry image, "He's fast..."

Kiba appeared near Naruto, and sent him flying to the wall.

"THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING `BOUT!" Terra yelled.

"Wow... just... wow..." Mei looked on.

Terra grinned, "That's like me and Tatsh..."

"Or Me and Mei..."

"Or me and you guys!" Yoko's voice echoed.

"So your calling us your.......pets?" Naoki questioned, her voice angry.

".......uh.... no?" Yoko shrugged.

"You have the count of one before I roundhouse kick you to the other side of the room..." Naoki hissed.

"Going..." Yoko disappeared.

"Don't underestimate me..."

"GO NARUTO!"

"I only let you hit me so I can see your strength..."

"Bull shit..." Mei muttered. "Try that with me!"

"When you get your strength back..."

"Shut it Naoki."

"You'll regret that!" Kiba replied. "Let's go Akamaru!"

Akamaru barked in response.

Kiba charged towards Naruto and Naruto's eyes widened slightly.

_'Smoke bombs?'_

* * *

**ok..... this is chapter 7. Short, I know. But it's just me, Terra, writing until I get ahold of Mai and Naoki again.... but yeah... be glad that we/I updated. Until next time, read and review, yo.**


	9. With All Her Strength

**Naoki, Terra, and Mei**

**Read and Review... seriously.**

* * *

Last Time;

"So your calling us your....... pets?" Naoki questioned, her voice angry.

".......uh .... no?" Yoko shrugged her eyes darting everywhere.

"You have the count of one before I roundhouse kick you to the other side of the room..." Naoki hissed.

"Going..." Yoko disappeared.

"Don't underestimate me..."

"GO NARUTO!"

"I only let you hit me so I can see your strength..."

"Bull shit..." Mei muttered. "Try that with me!"

"When you get your strength back..."

"Shut it Naoki."

"You'll regret that!" Kiba replied. "Let's go Akamaru!"

Akamaru barked in response.

Kiba charged towards Naruto and Naruto's eyes widened slightly.

_'Smoke bombs?!'_

_

* * *

_

_'Smoke bombs?!'_

Naruto was covered in a miasma of smoke, he couldn't breathe or see. He covered his nose and mouth wih his sleeve.

"Ack this smoke is thick, I can't see."

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his side, then on his head, and then his legs.

"MAN BEAST CLONES!" Kiba shouted.

Naruto yelled in pain.

Sakura flinched, "Oh no..."

_'Naruto don't give up!" _

Terra sighed annoyed, "Will he just go down!?"

"Hm..."

"Naoki? Vision?" Mei asked, looking at her teammate.

Naoki started chuckling visibly.

Terra and Mei looked at her weirdly.

She stopped laughing.

"Kiba's going to loose."

"No friggin WAY!" Terra yelled causing Kiba to let his guard down. He turned to Terra in alert.

"Naruto! Uzumaki Barrage!" Naruto let out his own attack and Kiba was down for the count.

"Oooh Terra..." Mei said pursing her lips, "You made him loose!"

"...whoops!" She said as the medical ninja came to take him away.

"The winner _cough _is Uzumaki Naruto!" Hayate said.

Kiba's team glared at Terra.

Terra shrugged "Oops?"

"PFFT!" Mei fell to the floor, laughing.

"She should be lucky that Kiba actually has feelings for her..." Shino muttered, adjusting his shades.

"What do you mean Shino?" Hinata asked timidly.

"It's quite obvious. Kiba likes her and she likes him..." He replied.

Naoki's ears perked and smiled mischieviously.

"Let us move to the _cough _next match." Hayate looked to the computer.

Naoki softly chuckled.

"What are you laughing---" Mei didnt get to finish before the next names came up

**Mai vs. Tenten**

"THATS NOT EVEN FUNNY!" Mei yelled shaking her fist to the computer.

"Hm... must be a glitch..." Naoki smirked.

"Glitch my ass."

"That, or somebody who turned the paperwork in spelled your name wrong..." Terra added in pointing her head to Yoko.

The trio Kunoichi turned to look at their sensei. Noticing the stares Yoko was getting, she shifted uncomfortably away from them farther.

"YOKO!" Mei walked up to her, her hand forming into a fist.

"Mei! Get your ass down here!"

"Yes Shay!"

"Hm. My turn." Tenten smirked to herself.

"Oh, I get the panda girl..." Mei grinned, _'She's on Neji's team!'_

"Your horrible Mei..." Terra muttered, nodding her head in shame.

"She just said that the girl was on Neji's team, huh?" Naoki asked.

"Pretty much."

"Fan girl..."

"And your one to talk, Naoki?" Terra asked.

"Shut. Up."

* * *

"Tenten." Neji called his teammate.

Tenten turned around interested.

"Watching this Mei character... makes me understand that she has no use of chakra control or her inhuman strength right now. You could really use that to your advantage Tenten. Finish her off quickly before you're beaten to a bloody pulp."

Tenten nodded slowly.

"Give it everything you've got Tenten!" Gai said putting a hand on her shoulder, his other hand balled into a fist, tears streaming down his face.

"I'm WAITING!" Mei yelled while her foot was tapping the ground impatiently.

"We'll be rooting for you!" Lee added.

Naruto glanced over.

Tenten jumped over the ledge an landed feet away from Mei.

"Okay... the match between Mai... and Tenten... will now-"

Mei ignored him as he jumped back.

"Begin!"

Mei stared at Tenten for a good 5 minutes before she took a step forward.

Tenten took a step back.

_'Hm, Tenten's calculating her distance... and I wonder why Mei isn't attacking...' _

"Didn't you hear me? I said begin!"

"We ALL heard you dude..." Mei said "Ms. Goody Goody just doesn't wanna make a move..." she mocked.

"It's your move Mai." Tenten smirked.

A vein popped on Mei's forehead, "What'd you say?!"

"You heard me..."

"Provoking her anger is not good." Terra pointed out.

"Not good at all..." Naoki nodded, resting on the railing.

"FIGHT-O TENTEN!" Lee and Gai cheered at the same time.

The latter smirked, "Let's go."

"I've been waiting for you to do something for the last 10 minutes!" Mei sneered.

Tenten reached into her pockets to pull out a single scroll, "This should finish you off..."

"_That_ will do what now?" Terra asked looking to Naoki.

Naoki only laughed, "If only the panda knew..."

"Tenten is an expert when it comes to weapons!" Lee replied.

"Bull shit." Terra replied, "Trust me, I know more than she would ever understand... And I make MY OWN weapons!"

"Do not downsize Tenten like that!" Lee yelled.

"I can do whatever the hell I want..." Terra glared at him.

_'Hm, I can only dodge them at this point...' Mei thought._

"Good thing I still have my speed!" she yelled backing up.

She stumbled but caught herself, "I'm ok!"

Terra and Naoki stifled their laughs.

"Here it comes!" Tenten said opening the scroll and a poof of white smoke erupted. She then started throwing a barrage of weapons at Mei.

"Ugh here we go..." Mei said dodging the first few sets.

"Oh so that's her attack plan?" Naruto said, "Hope she doesn't get hit?"

"Hey! That's a good strategy if you ask me..." Yoko smiled.

"Yoko... how many times will I have to tell you to stay away from me..." Naoki warned as Yoko, once again, left to the other side of the stadium.

"Naruto, clearly you can see there's something wrong with her..." Sakura said.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Mei yelled at her ignoring Tenten's weapons for a second.

Bad mistake.

In less than a second Mei had cuts and scrapes all over her skin. She gasped.

Tenten smirked. "That's only the beginning."

"Oooh..." Naoki said.

"Still say you shouldn't provoke her like tha, yot..." Terra replied.

"Ok. That is it ya little bitch..." Mei muttered, her highlights turning a crimson red.

"I forgot about her hair thing..." Yoko stated.

"Yoko, who told you to come back over here?" Naoki asked.

"Good point." Terra nodded.

"Ok fine... I'm going..." Yoko mumbled walking away.

"How dare you cut me? I am going to kill you!" Mei said dangerously.

"Oh yeah Ms. I haven't attacked so far, what are you gonna do?" Tenten said pulling out two scrolls, smirking.

"She's going to use that attack already?" Neji said.

Mei balled up her fists. _'This isn't good...'_

Tenten knelt, each scroll beside her. "Rising Twin Dragons!" A puff of white smoke erupted and Tenten jumped into the air. She then started hurling weapons at Mei.

"Oh... shit..." Mei said and started dodging everything

"She's such a wimp, she won't even fight back!" Naruto yelled.

"Would you shut you mouth!" Shay said glaring at him then back toward the arena. _'C'mon Mei...'_ she touched her own neck lightly, _'Despite this mark, I know you can beat her!'_

Mei was panting heavily from dodging so much. "Stupid weak, no strength of a body..." She fell to her knees panting.

"I'm not done!" Tenten said.

"What?!" Mei yelled looking up, annoyed.

Strings attached to all the weapons on the ground and they flew back up and Tenten re-attacked.

Mei tried dodging again but her body wouldn't let her make it.

"Ack!" Mei said toppling over with kunai in her stomach, luckily it wasn't fatal.

"Alright Tenten! Whoo!" Gai and Lee yelled.

"Pathetic..." Tenten sounded out, "I knew you and your village were some worthless pieces of trash!"

"What'd she say?!" Terra yelled.

Naoki glared coldly at Tenten.

Shay gasped.

And Yoko looked on.

"That's right. The land of lightning is nothing but incompetent shinobi who can't stand up for themselves. When they wager war, they need help from their alliences, and not even their alliences would want to help such a weak villiage. You aren't even strong enough to ever be considered to become an alliance with us!" Tenten walked over to a bleeding Mei and picked up her cut headband, "This is what I think of the Land of Lightning!" She stepped on her headband harshly, "And you Mei, looks like you'll stay a genin... a worthless, weak little genin."

Shay gasped again harshly, she looked up at Terra, Naoki and Yoko and it looked like they were braced for attack. Yoko looked mad as hell, Terra had her cello case off ready to lurch it at the girl and Naoki was perched on the railing, scythe in hand.

Then all of a sudden they heard muffled laughter. It got louder and louder until-

"AHAHAHA!" Mei laughed whole-heartedly.

"Is... Mei okay?" Shay asked no one in particular.

".....I can say this wont turn out good..." Terra looked to Naoki.

Laughter filled the arena even more until she stopped out of the blue.

"Oh Tenten you just don't get it do you?" Mei opened her eyes and Tenten froze and backed up a little.

"Wh-what is that i-in your eyes?!" She yelled pointing to her.

"It looks like my byakugan..." Neji said, examining Mei.

Gai glanced over to him, "But she's not a Hyuga..."

Neji shook his head.

"Hinata... do you know what that is?" Kurenai asked.

"No... I don't."

Mei stepped forward but Tenten stood her ground.

Mei was soon inches away from Tenten's face.

"Lookie here Ten-Ten. NEVER insult Lightning, NEVER insult my friends and most importantly, NEVER INSULT ME! I'm tired of you talking smack and I think I just got my stuff back girl." Mei grinned wickedly, walking up to the bun-hair girl.

Tenten gasped as she got punched in the face, she flew back with blood gushing out of her nose, and mouth, and her jaw cracked, signing that it was broken.

"Lord Hokage, someone must stop the match..."

"It is alright, they know what to do..."

Tenten flew back into the wall behind her, when she collided everyone above shook and struggled to stand up, Naoki and Terra smirked.

"Such brute strength these walls are made with solid concrete!" Gai said holding onto the railing.

Tenten peeled off of the wall slowly and her stomach was met with Mei's knee. She flew up toward the ceiling, made a dent in it and slowly started to fall.

"Mei! Stop before you kill her!" Shay yelled.

"No... it's my turn now..." She shot back before pulling out a blue scroll and opening it.

"She's getting her sword..." Naoki warned.

"Sorry... but you guys may have just lost a teammate..." Terra looked to Lee and Neji.

A puff of smoke appeared on the ground and Mei picked up her Guillotine sword, "Ah... it's been awhile since I held this..."

"Stop her Yoko!" Kurenai yelled.

The said woman was shivering. "I-I can't..."

"Why?!"

"She's going on a rampage of adrenaline..." Naoki explained, "We couldn't stop her unless we knock her out."

"Hayate! Call off the match!" Shay ordered stepping up.

"Mei! Stop..." Hayate coughed.

"She won't listen..." Naoki yelled to Hayate.

"If you want her to stop, let us handle her, yo..." Terra replied.

"Go ahead." Hayate nodded, glancing to the Hokage.

"Let's go Naoki..." Terra said, picking up her cello case and throwing it infront of Tenten.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Naoki smirked, pulling her scythe out.

Naoki jumped down and landed a few feet behind Mei, "Mei... you need to stop..."

"No!" She snarled to Naoki.

"We don't want to hurt you, yo..." Terra replied.

"Like you can!" Mei shot back.

Naoki and Terra sighed, "She asked for it."

"What do you think they'll do Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know... they wouldn't hurt or injure a fellow comrade..." he replied calmly.

Naoki formed hand seals and grabbed both of Mei's arms, her guillotine sword clashing to the floor.

"Sorry Mei..." Terra muttered before knocking the girl out with her cello case.

A thud silenced the whole stadium, Mei was knocked unconscious, her hair covering her face in a mess.

Hayate coughed, "This match belongs to Mei."

"We need a medic now!" Shay ordered, she looked at Tenten, "A.S.A.P on that medic!"

When the medic's finally arrived, they surrounded Tenten, "What's her condition?"

"She's suffering from internal bleeding, and she has a few cuts that are shallow and deep, we'll have to take her ICU."

"Ugh... Mei... you idiot..." Naoki nodded her head, lifting the said girl over her shoulder.

"Who you calling... idiot..." Mei mumbled unconsciously.

Neji looked on, _"I told Tenten to finish her off quickly... those three girls are strong... what kind of kunoichi are they?"_

"Just cuz your kunoichi are weak don't mean we are..." Terra said under her breath.

"Let us move onto the next match..." Hayate coughed.

**Hyuuga Hinata vs. Hyuuga Neji**

_'Hinata...' Kurenai thought sadly._

_'What an interesting match-up...' the Hokage thought._

Hinata slowly took the stairs down to the stadium floor, while Neji was already waiting.

"I'd never thought I would be facing you, Hinata-sama..." Neji spoke.

"... brother Neji..."

"SIBLINGS?!" Naruto yelled in disbelief.

"Tch... even I knew that..." Terra muttered.

"They come from the same clan, but they aren'y siblings..." Kakashi explained.

"Then what are they?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm... well thay are member's of the Hyuuga's 'main house' and 'branch house'... you could say-" Kakashi was cut off.

"Main house and branch house?" Naruto asked.

"Yes! Hinata-sama is part of the Main House. While Neji carries the Hyuuga blood but is in a lower house." Lee explained.

"So they're cousins?" Sakura asked. "That makes fighting difficult..."

"Yes, but many things have happened between the houses over the years and right now they dont get along very well..." Lee answered.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"I do not know everything but-"

"Why are you guys so curious?" Terra asked.

"It's not any of you guys business to know what goes on between their family..." Naoki finished.

"Before we begin to fight, Hinata-sama, I have some words of advice for you..." Neji spoke. "You dont make a worthy shinobi; forfeit now."

Naoki chuckled softly while Terra smiled.

"Dang... no wonder Mei has the hots for him, yo." Terra's smile broadened.

Mei giggled unconciously.

Yoko turned to the unconcious girl, with her eyebrowed raised.

"Your going crazy Yoko..." Naoki mumbled.

"H-WHA-BUT- I give up!" She yelled throwing her hands up in defeat.

"What are you talking about Yoko?" Terra said.

"But she just-"

"Shutup Yoko..." Naoki said.

"Why does she even bother with it all, yo?" Terra muttered.

Naoki's eyebrow twitched, "Oh my gosh! Blondie's ranting again..."

"If he dont shut up..." Terra rolled up her sleeves.

"Oh, I am so with you on that Terra..." Naoki reached for her

"Brother Neji... we fight." Hinata's stance changed.

"Fine."

"20...... on.......... Neji...." Mei giggled softly.

"Yoko bets on Hinata." Naoki pointed to the later, "And by the way... I hope you have that money, Yoko."

"But I didnt----"

"Nope, cant change your mind now..." Terra nodded.

"....Im leaving now..." Yoko stalked away.

"Good job!" Terra gave Naoki a high-five.

"Got her to finally leave..." Naoki replied.

"I heard that!"

"Don't care if you did or not..." Naoki shot back to Yoko.

* * *


	10. Family Blood and Naoki Strikes!

**Naoki, Terra and Mei**

**Review or you don't get cookies... I'm just serious.**

* * *

"Hinata, listen to me... you were never meant to be a ninja."

Hinata gasped and her eyes widened.

"You're too kind, too soft... you seek harmony and avoid conflict. You allow yourself to be easily swayed by others. Admit it... you have no confidence... you're inferior to everyone else here. It would've been better for you to simply remain a genin, but to register for the chunin exams you need a team of three people...you didn't want to let your comrades down... so you entered." Neji spoke harshly to the girl.

Mei giggled again.

Naoki rolled her eyes.

"No... you're wrong... you're wrong..." Hinata muttered, "I did it... to see if I could change..."

_"Hinata has struggled to get where she is..." _Kurenai thought.

"Hinata you are the pampered offspring of the Hyuga's main branch... people can't change no matter how hard you try!" Neji said coldly.

She gasped again.

"They can't runaway from their true nature, a failure will always be a failure."

Naruto fumed looking on.

"And what are you gonna do, yo?" Terra said glancing at the blonde.

"People are judged by their true nature, it's the way of the world. That is why we have the elite..." Neji started.

Naoki and Terra looked on.

"And why we have outcasts."

Naruto got even more angry.

"We can change our physical appearance, improve our skills with training. But ultimately we are judged by what we cannot change. We are who we are Hinata. I must deal with the fact that you were born into the elite of our clan... while I am of a lesser branch. I understand because I see the world clearly... with my byakugan."

"NO... you're wrong about me!" Hinata said.

"Byakugan?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, a kekkei genkai within the Hyuga clan. It's a jutsu like Sasuke's sharingan. Although the byakugan is the stronger of the two." Kakashi explained.

"Do you guys know anything?" Terra said.

Neji did a handsign. "Byakugan!"

Mei squealed loudly. Everyone looked at the unconcious girl.

"What are... you looking at!?" She shifted in her sleep.

"So is she aware of whats going on?" Yoko asked.

"Why are you back over here?" Naoki said

"But..." fake tears streamed out of her eyes. "Okay..." she sighed and left again.

"Go Hinata!" Naruto cheered.

"To attack the inner-coil system... who are these people?" Sakura asked.

"Didn't they just go through that?" Terra muttered to Naoki.

"Hey hey! What is this inner-coil system...?" Naruto looked at Sakura.

"Not your stupid questions again..." Sakura mumbled.

"I'll explain." Lee started, "Like your veins that carry blood, the inner-coil system is spread out throughout your whole body. They are like branches that carry chakra to all parts of the body."

"Wow... your actually smart..." Naruto commented.

"And the attack of the gentle fist is different from any normal attack. You release your chakra from your palms and flow it through your opponents body. This will cause direct damage to the inner-coil system." Kakashi explained.

Naoki was staring intensely at Kakashi as he was talking. Terra looked at her with her eyebrow raised.

"You can't fool my eyes." Neji started, "You just looked to the upper left... which means you're remembering your past. And after that you looked to the lower right... you are imagining physical and mental pain. Basically you are thinking about yourself... and the outcome of this match. You're imagining that... you'll lose!"

Hinata covered herself with her arms.

"The action of raising your arms in front of your body... you're trying to create a wall between us...t o distance me. You're trying to prevent me from figuring out how you are truly feeling..."

Hinata whimpered and her body shook in fear.

"Because everything I said was correct!"

Naruto shook with anger and Naoki glanced at him.

"So basically in reality haven't you realized? That you cannot change your-"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Naruto yelled.

Neji glared at Naruto silently.

Mei growled.

"STOP DECIDING THINGS ABOUT PEOPLE! YOU CAN CHANGE IF YOU WANT TO! TEACH THIS GUY A LESSON HINATA-CHAN!"

"He's trying to make someone deaf over here!" Terra mumbled.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata said so only she could hear.

_'Her eyes have changed' Neji thought._

"So you won't forfeit?" he asked, "I'm not responsible for what happens..."

Hinata thought for a second. Determination filled her and she got into a fighting stance. "Byakugan!"

"You killed it." Naoki, Terra and Mei said.

"Brother Neji... we fight!"

Neji got into a fighting stance, "Fine."

They both lunged at each other.

Hinata aimed a hand at Neji.

"She got him!" Sakura yelled

"NO, she didn't," Mei said, "Ha Ha HA..."

Naoki kicked her softly, "You gonna wake up?"

"You're missing the match, yo." Terra said.

**Snore.**

Shay smacked her forehead. "Oh Kami..."

"Well, that's our answer..." Naoki replied looking at the sleeping girl.

"Hinata's in control..." Shino said.

"YAY HINATA!" Naruto yelled.

There was one more blow then everything stopped.

"YES."

"Did she do it?" Shino asked.

Hinata coughed up blood.

"So this is it... the extent of the main branch's power..." Neji sneered.

"Looks like Yoko may lose the bet..." Naoki smirked.

"I didnt agree to any bets!" Yoko yelled from across the stadium.

"At least she remembered to stay there..." Terra mumbled.

"WHAT'S GOING ON, I SAW HINATA HIT HIM PERFECTLY!" Naruto yelled again.

"Would you shut up for once?!" Terra yelled through gritted teeth.

Naruto backed down.

_'Not Yet...' Hinata thought._

She went for another attack,"Ha!"

Neji caught her arm and simply poked it. He pushed back her sleeve.

Hinata gasped, "You knew?! From the beginning?"

"Yes... all this time I could see... your chakra points..."

"Above the inner coils system are 361 points called chakra holes." Kakashi explained,"They're about the size of the tip of a needle. They're also called opening points and if you push those points accurately... you can stop or increase your opponent's chakra flow. I can't even see them with my sharingan..."

Neji pushed Hinata out of his way and she went flying across the stadium.

"Hinata-sama, this is the difference in talent that can never change. The difference that divides the elite... from the losers. Forfeit."

"I don't go back on my word... that is also my ninja way!"

"Hinata's always watching you Naruto..." Sakura said.

"She is like you in very many ways!" Lee said.

"Stalker!" Terra coughed.

Naoki smirked.

"This match is over..." Kakashi said, "Hinata can no longer use gentle fist."

"It's not fair that guy is too strong." Sakura noted.

"YOU CAN DO IT HINATA-CHAN!"

There was one more blow and Hinata fell forward.

"DON'T STOP! KEEP FIGHTING!"

"She's at her limit Naruto, she's unconscious!"

"Counting is impossible and thus---" Hayate started.

Everyone looked to Hinata who was slowly getting up.

Neji's eyes widened. "Why do you stand? If you keep pushing yourself... you die! Acting tough is useless!"

"It's not over..." Hinata was breathing heavy, "The person lost and suffering within the main branch is you!"

That's where Neji lost it, he started to sprint forward.

"SOMEBODY STOP HIM!" Shay said sprinting toward Hinata.

"Neji the match is over!" Hayate ran at him.

Gai, Kakashi and Kurenai also came down to hold him back.

"Aww why'd ya go and do that?!" Mei mumbled softly.

Naoki smirked and Terra laughed at the jounin.

"I would've let him kill her..."

The redhead from sand looked at her with cold eyes.

Terra looked across the stadium, and giggled at the redhead.

"Terra! What happened to your ogling over Kiba, hmmm?" Naoki smirked.

Terra jumped slightly, "What?! I-I didn't do anything."

Mei jumped up suddenly, "Yoko! I want my money!" She yelled her hand out, palm facing up.

"Whoa... where did she go?" Lee asked.

"YOKO!" The lightning-trio yelled.

Naruto bent over the puddle of blood before running his hand through it and raising it to Neji.

Mei covered her mouth, and held her stomach, "Thats gross, I think I'm gonna barf..."

"You... are going down." Naruto stated.

"He's so clueless, its funny. He hasnt noticed the difference in ability..." Kankuro smirked.

Everyone soon went back up to the second platform.

Kankuro slowly walked to Naruto, "Your a funny guy. I like you."

"Whoa ho ho!" Terra coughed.

"You're not funny. I dont like you." Naruto replied.

_'Bastard! I'll kill him!' _Kankuro thought.

"And now is time for the next match." Hayate coughed.

**Gaara vs. Choji Akimichi**

The sand nin looked up to the screen.

Mei laughed, "I don't even want to but a bet in for this match..."

"I wouldn't either..." Naoki nodded in agreement.

"Oh boy... Choji... your done for." Shikamaru looked at his friend.

"Is it too late to forfeit?" Choji asked in a bare whisper, looking at his teacher.

"No, it isn't." he replied, taking a drag form his cigerette.

"Proctor!" Choji yelled from the second floor.

Hayate turned and nodded, "Yes?"

"I forfeit this match!"

"WHAT?!" Naruto yelled, "Are you serious?!"

"I'd rather live than try and fight that guy..." Choji mumbled glancing at Gaara.

"Alright." Hayate gave a curt nod, "By forfeit, this match belongs to Gaara!"

Gaara glared at Choji from across the stadium, "Feh..."

"I haven't even fought yet... this sucks." Temari sighed.

"Let us go to the next match." Hayate motioned to the platform.

"It's about time for your turn! Let's go Lee!" Gai yelled, throwing a fist into the air.

"No." the latter pouted, "It's come this far, I might as well go last."

Naoki smirked, she soon disappeared.

"Guess she was next..." Terra rested on the hand rail.

**Naoki vs. Rock Lee**

"Well... this is a match that I want to see..." Mei grinned.

"You fell for it! If you you want to be last it wont happen! It's the rule that if you try and throw a stone to lightning pole, it will miss! But if you throw to miss, it will hit!" Lee yelled kicking a foot in the air repeatedly.

A vein on Naoki's forehead started to show.

"I never wanted to go last!"

"Better hurry up..." Mei mumbled, glancing at Naoki.

"Alright Lee! Go do it!" Gai cheered.

"Yes!" the latter replied, jumping to the lower platform.

"I dont know what kind of attacks that girl has or bowl head has, so I'm willing to find out..." Kankuro smirked.

"Begin!" Hayate jumped back.

Naoki crossed her arms over her chest and stood waiting for Lee, "You first."

"If you insist."

"I say he wont last 10 minutes..." Mei smirked, "No... make that 5..."

"Give or take, yo." Terra nodded.

"How can you assume so soon that that Naoki girl will win?" Sakura asked.

"Hm." Mei turned her eyes to her, "Maybe since we're the best."

"Cocky brat..." Naruto grumbled.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY?!" Mei yelled, "WAIT TIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!" she waved a fist at him.

"Yo! You finished your match, beat him to a pulp outside." Terra grabbed Mei's arm.

"That sounds better." Mei nodded.

Lee quickly ran up to Naoki hurling kicks and punches at her.

Naoki was just standing there with her arms crossed taking all the hits.

"She... she's just standing there..." Gai said shaking.

The redhead from sand flinched a bit.

"You okay Gaara?" A blond with 4 pigtails said but she got no answer.

Naoki finally decided to hit back. She turned her hand sideways and slapped Lee with the back of her hand. He went flying through the stadium with a broken jaw.

"Ooh..." Mei and Terra said.

"Bitch slap, yo."

Mei laughed.

Naoki smirked as Lee laid there almost unconcious.

Kakashi sighed. "This match is over..."

"Why do you say that?" Sakura said.

"Don't you see the difference in strength? Naoki is way stronger that Lee... She's too good..."

"That's not the only thing she's good at I bet..." Mei coughed.

Gai glanced at him. "Lee GET UP! Show her what you've got!"

He slowly started to get up.

Naoki frowned and got her scythe off of her back.

"Gate of Life OPEN!" Lee yelled squatting and drawing energy.

Mei laughed at his position. "It looks like he's--"

"NO don't even say it, yo!" Terra cut her off.

Mei laughed harder, "I was just gonna say--"

"NO!"

"Hm. Fine."

Naoki smirked as Lee charged at her. She then blocked kicks and punches from him with her arm.

"Is this the best you've got?" Naoki asked and then punched him in the face.

Lee growled and tried punching Naoki back, who dodged smirking arrogantly.

"How can she see him?" Sakura mumbled to herself.

"He's moving so fast..." Naruto spoke, "Bushy brows can get her; I know it."

"Pssh... heh. Your funny." Mei laughed pointing at the blonde.

"Lee has no chance at beating her..." Gai said sadly.

Naruto and Sakura looked at him.

Lee stood up again in a fighting position, but he didn't move from there.

"Lee's unconscious." Gai said, "Opening the seven gates took a toll on him."

Naoki frowned as Lee came at her with a faster speed.

_'He's still coming? What a waste of time.' _she thought making a hand sign. An electrical current charged around her scythe's blade.

"Lightning Blade." Terra and Mei said simultaneously.

Kakashi looked at the girls from the corner of his eye before looking back at the fight.

"Lightning Blade!" Naoki spoke while charging at Lee.

Lee let out a bloodcurtling scream as her scythe made contact with his arm. She had almost cut through it but he quickly jumped back. His arm was dangling by just some skin.

"Gross!" Mei said fake gagging.

"Like you haven't cut somebodies arm off..." Terra said.

Mei smirked, "Well... so? It's still gross."

Terra rolled her eyes.

Naoki then decided to do the same thing to his leg, the blood seeping through slowly to the floor.

"Not only did he get his limbs injured, he also got 875,000 volts of electricity from the lightning aroung her blade." Kakashi stated.

Sakura looked at him, "So is he dead?" she asked.

"It's hard to say."

Naoki smirked and put her scythe back on her back. "Proctor. This match is over. I win." Naoki said bluntly.

Hayate looked stunned at her calmness "Yes, the winner is Naoki."

"Told you." Terra and Mei smirked knowingly.

"SOMEBODY GET THE MEDICS!" Shay yelled.

"Lee!" Gai jumped down from the balcony beside Rock Lee.

Lee just lay there unconcious with his eyes open.

Gai closed his eyes for him. He started to cry a little.

He heard the medics whisper, "He'll never be a ninja again... she cut almost every single artery and tendon in the leg and his arm is virtually useless, we can try and fix the injuries but the lightning did something to the bone that I can't explain..."

"I should've stopped the match..." Gai cried out.

"Yeah, you should have." Naoki said jumping up to the balcony with Terra, Mei and Yoko.

"Alright thats all three of us." Mei said giving a high five to Naoki and Terra.

"Oh Yoko! Why my Lee?!" Gai cried, slowly inching his way to the woman.

"No... no! Get away, stop!" Yoko cried in plee, her fingers forming a cross, "Help!"

"Is she talking to us, yo?" Terra asked.

Mei shrugged, "Let's go back up..."

Naoki nodded in response.

"Again!? Your just gonna leave me?!" Yoko yelled.

Naoki turned sharply to her, "Do we know you?"

Yoko's mouth opened agape, "Are you serious?!"

Hayate's coughed caught everyone's attention, "Let us move to the final match of the preliminaries."

"Best for last, eh?" Dosu smirked.

"Uhm... no." Mei scoffed, glaring at the guy.

"I hope he loses..." Terra muttered.

* * *


	11. Meet Toran!

**Naoki, Terra, and Mei**

**Disclaimer: **yeah. We SOOOO own Naruto... not. Everything that deals with Naruto(aside FF's)belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. There; happy?

Oh yeah... yet again, we really didnt feel like doing the last match... so lets skip to the monologue from Hayate! Whoo....

A/n: OMG this is the real chapter!! mou... sorry

* * *

"Well, with this, the preliminary trials for Round 3 is over!" Hayate spoke.

"Finally!" Mei yelled in a sigh.

"Go on..." Yoko nudged Naoki, "Get down there so the Hokage can speak to you guys."

"Did you just push me?" Naoki turned a cold glare at her.

"Just... get... down... there!" Yoko shoved all of them to the rail.

"We'll just get you later." Mei looked at Yoko before jumping to the stadium.

"Oh Yoko! Why Lee?! Why my Lee?!" Gai cried walking to her.

"Hm whats that? We need to go down there too? Oh better not waste time!" Yoko said in one breath tripping over the same rail and landing face-first on the ground.

Terra facepalmed, "Such an idiot, yo!"

"Just act like we don't know her..." Naoki mumbled.

"To all of you who won the rights to compete in the 'third round test' in the chuunin exams. Although one is missing. _cough _Congratulations to all!" Hayate nodded.

"There are 3 from Lightning and Sand and 5 from Leaf." The hokage spoke to himself, he stood. "Now I would like to explain the main test."

"Feh." Mei scoffed.

"As I've told you before, in the main event, your matches will be seen by everyone. Each of you will fight to represent the strength of your countries. I'd like you to show off all your powers and don't hold back. Which is why the the finals will be in one month."

"We're not gonna do it right now?" Naruto asked.

"This break, you can say, will be for preparations." the Hokage explained.

"What do you mean?"

Mei held in a giggle and Naoki rolled her eyes.

"In other words, in addition to informing all the various country lords and shinobi leaders, this is the time arranged for the gathering of the event. And this is also the preparations for you examination students."

Mei shrugged, "Sounds ok to me."

The Hokage finished explaining things and the girls started to talk amongst themselves.

"So, what now?" Mei asked

"Dunno, we don't really need to do anything cuz no matter how hard these guys train, they'll never compare to us, yo."

A man in a jonin uniform with brown hair walked up to everyone. "You guys need to pick a number to see who your going against in the next round."

Everyone picked their numbers.

"What'd you guys get?" Terra asked.

"1 of course." Mei smirked.

"I got 10." Terra said.

"9..." Naoki looked at her teammates.

"Hm, you must be back to back" Mei said.

"Yeah." Naoki shrugged

"Okay you're numbers show who you will be fighting in the final matches..." The jounin smirked.

Mei looked up at the board and saw her name first, then she looked to the next name and gasped, "No way! Anybody but him!"

"What's wrong Mai?" Terra asked

She pointed to the board "I'm fighting Hyuuga Neji!" She pouted, "I was going to ask him to go out for some tea after this was over too!"

"Tea?"

"Terra." Naoki said nudging her.

"Yeah?"

"Look at the board."

Terra looked over to the board where her name was. "Terra vs.... Naoki?! What the hell, yo!"

"Hm. Such a big turn of events..." Yoko grinned.

Naoki looked at her, "I heard that."

"But you weren't supposed to! That means you're nosy!!!" Yoko stuck her tongue out.

"She's so childish!" Mei yelled in defeat.

Little did they Naoki, Terra, and Mei know. Yoko just so happened to be standing next to Kurenai, a little _too _close mind you.

"What are you doing?!" Kurenai whispered harshly.

Yoko grinned evilly at her, "Oh nothing. I just wanted to give you a heads up and be ready for a grand surprise at the exam."

"Is that a threat?" Kurenai asked, casting her a side glance.

Yoko shrugged, "It could be." She walked away back to her other spot she was at earlier.

Terra raised an eyebrow.

"You are all dismissed." Hayate looked at the final group one last time.

"One month? What can I do for one month?!" Naruto asked to noone.

"Go and die?" Mei suggested.

Naruto glared at her.

"C'mon Mei. Let's go." Naoki nudged Terra and they all started to walk to Yoko.

_'What is up with those girls... and you too Yoko...'_ Kurenai thought before turning to face Shino.

* * *

While walking down the almost-deserted streets of Konoha, a group of 4 were walking down the street.

"What's the plan, Yoko?" Mei asked.

"Report to Tezukage-sama, I suppose." the limping drunk replied.

"That wouldn't be neccesary." a voice replied from behind them.

Mei and Terra turned around quickly, Mei's guilotine sword in her hands and Terra holding kunai and shuriken.

"Who are you?" Mei asked him.

"It's ok." Naoki waved them assuringly.

"You know him, yo?" Terra looked at Naoki, then at the man.

"And you don't?" Yoko asked back.

"He's my brother." Naoki looked at Terra and Mei.

"You have a brother?" Mei asked confused.

"Twin brother." Naoki corrected.

"Toran." He bowed his head as a reply. He had on black pants, one pants leg was cut off to his knee. His shirt was black too but was cut up and dark green peeked from the shreds along with a black vest with two front pockets. His hair was a dark brown with little black mixed in and was messily covering one of his eyes. The eye that was showing was a piercing green-hazel that was full of solemn and burning with a fighting will. The villiage symbol was embedded on the pocket of his sleeveless vest.

"Why are you here?" Naoki asked him.

"Tezukage-sama wanted me to check in. And I personally wanted to make sure you don't blow your cover." He replied looking at his sister.

"I'm not that bad when I'm alone." Naoki glared at him, "So your reason for coming this way just for that rules to be pointless."

"Who said I was just going to be here for a day?" He smirked at her.

Naoki rolled her eyes.

"I've never seen Naoki talk this much to one person..." Mei whispered to Terra.

Terra nodded in agreement, "Yeah, me too, yo. Maybe it's cuz they're siblings..."

"Hey. What're you guys talking about?" Yoko stood between Terra and Mei, oblivious.

Mei shoved Yoko out the way and she fell to the floor.

Toran turned his attention to the fallen woman, "Yoko. You look different..."

Yoko laughed uncomfortably, "I didn't really notice it."

Toran's face turned serious, "I don't trust it."

Mei raised an eyebrow at Naoki and Terra did too.

While her students weren't looking, Yoko gave him a smirk that proved his thoughts, "You shouldn't."

Toran twitched at the harshness in her voice.

"Toran. How do you know her?" Mei asked.

"We were on the same squad. The Legenday Lightning 4." he replied, running a hand through his hair.

"We shouldn't be standing in the middle of the street, yo." Terra interveined, "People are looking."

"We'll go back to where we're staying." Naoki suggested before walking.

Terra looked as Toran walked past her, smiling to herself.

* * *

Terra slipped her shoes off and walked into the small kitchen, "I'll fix us something to drink, yo."

"Thanks." Toran mumbled, taking off his sandals.

Naoki sat down at the table, tucking her feet under her. She looked at her brother, "Finish talking."

Toran looked at her, "That was all I had to say."

"That's not what I'm talking about." she replied, her eyes wandered to Yoko then back to her brother.

"Oh. Well there's an obvious reason why I can't tell you now. And I'll have to see if I'm right. I'll investigate tonight." Toran looked at his twin sister.

Mei scrunched her face, looking back and forth between Naoki and Toran, "You guys don't look alike... that much."

"That's because this was Naoki 5 years ago." Toran explained.

"Oh right... it would be a bit odd to see a 21 year old (not sure if that's naoki's real age, mei) as a genin." Mei nodded.

Toran nodded, "The sames for you too, right?"

"Yeah. We're both undercover. Terra's the only little runt here." Mei grinned.

"I heard that, yo!" the said girl yelled from the kitchen.

"How long are you staying here?" Naoki ased.

"Until the end of the exams." he replied.

"Why?" Yoko soon sat down across from Toran.

"Tezukage's orders. He said that something may happen, and that someone would have to be here in case anything does." He explained his eyes burning into Yoko's.

"You would have to come here anyways with the Tezukage though, right?" Yoko asked.

"Correct. But I won't be by his side." Toran glared at her.

"Ah." Yoko nodded, _'He couldn't be onto me yet, could he?'_

Terra peeked her head from inside the kitchen.

"The tea's done?" Yoko asked, flashing her eyes at the girl. Yoko opened her eyes and they flashed a golden color into Terra's eyes.

"No." Terra replied, her voice dead and her eyes dull. She turned back into the kitchen almost robotically.

Toran looked at Terra then at Yoko.

"That... was odd." Mei stated.

"I don't know." Naoki rested an elbow on the table.

Yoko stood up, dusting off her knees, "I'll be back. Going out to celebrate!"

"On what? We did the work..." Mei looked at her.

"Well... I'll just celebrate for being such a good supporter!" Yoko grinned before she ran out the room. The door slamming shut soon after.

"That... was also odd." Naoki looked at the slight trail of dust Yoko left behind, she then looked at Toran as he stood up.

"There's something she's hiding. I think I have the authority to find out." Toran stated before he did a set of hand signs. A poof of smoke engulfed his whole figure.

When the smoke cleared, a smaller version of Toran appeared. He was missing the vest and instead of the pants he had on before, they were baggy shorts and a simple no-sleeve green and black shirt. The Lightning symbol tattooed on his arm. His hairstyle remained the same but it was a few inches shorter.

"Aww..." Naoki cooed, "Now you look 5 years younger."

"Shut up." he scowled at her, "I'm going."

Terra appeared from inside the kitchen, she stopped in her tracks and looked at Toran, with her eyes open in shock.

"What?" He looked at her.

"Gawking at my brother, Terra? What happened to that Inuzuka kid, hmm?" Naoki smirked as Mei burst into a fit of laughter.

"No." Terra rolled her eyes and walked to the table and set the plate with the cups down, "Where are you going?"

"To investigate." he replied before walking to the door.

"Don't get caught." Naoki warned.

"I won't." he replied.

And he was gone.

"I wouldn't even worry about Yoko, as weak as she is... she can't do anything..." Mei scoffed.

"You shouldn't underestimate people, especially Yoko. Since she was in the Legendary Lightning 4 she must have had some skills..." Naoki replied.

"I've heard of the LL4 before! Rae was in it..." Mei looked down, "But anyways, I guess she was pretty strong for being... _her_..."

"You see it's not about power... it's about skill... which the Legendary Lightning 4 is all about." Naoki explained.

"Why weren't you invited to join then?" Mei smirked.

"You don't kill enough..." Naoki said wickidly.

Mei got a little scared and turned her attention to Terra, "So... our little Terra has a crush on Toran."

Terra almost spit out her tea."I'm going to bed, yo." she went to her room and Mei laughed.

"I'm going to get some rest too... nighty night!" Mei said to Naoki.

"Hm, night." Naoki and Mei went to their seperate rooms.

* * *


	12. Q&A Answers

**

* * *

**

Questions and Answers

Ok! As you guys know, we made a Q&A chapter for our readers questions that they had about the story. Me and Mei will try our best to answer these without giving any spoiliers to the story...

* * *

Our first Question is from **SailorAi **and she asked:

**Ok my question is why does Terra carry a cello case around? I could see a sword like Mei but an instrument? And what does it do anyway?**

**Terra:** Well… my character wasn't originally from The Land of Lightning. She was raised by her brother, Tatsh, in Lightning. It actually belonged to her brother, but after he died, she took it as a memorial. and Her grandfather was the one who taught her how to be shinobi and wield weapons. (All of this is actually on our profile) But the cello is actually her main weapon, like Kankuro's puppets. By her playing her cello, she can gather the chakra in the air and use that to form weapons. She also uses the case as a blunt weapon and shield.

* * *

**Daiisuke **asked:

**Hey I'm glad I caught you guys! My question is... why would the Tezukage send YOKO with the girls? She seems so weak!**

**Terra: **I can let Mei answer this one... lol

**Mei: **Yoko isn't totally weak, she was a part of the Legendary Lightning 4 ANBU group with Tatsh, Terra's brother, Toran, Naoki's brother and Rae, Mei's sister. This means she has a couple of skills.

**Terra: **Key word: _couple_ lol But seriously, Yoko isnt weak... she's surprisingly one of the best kunoichi in the villiage. She just fears Naoki, Terra, and Mei... And there's something big in store with Yoko in the near future.

* * *

A close friend of mine that reads the story had asked me some questions too. **Yoruka **asked:

**What made you guys want to make this story? And where did the names of your characters come from?**

**Terra:** I got my characters name from DDR. And it was funny because Mei wanted the name too. Mei had came up with the idea of writing the story, I had used it as a class project 3 years ago and turned it into a script. That's probably where we started to write it and stuff.

**Naoki:** Same here.

**Mei: **From Pokemon XD.

* * *

Another close friend of mine, **Itachi**, asked:

**How far do you guys plan on writing this story? All the way up to shippuuden? Any fillers or spoilers that you can give us?**

**Terra:** Mei and I have actually discussed this many of times before, and we are (hopefully) going to reach Shipuuden. It will take awhile to reach that far since school and stuff is still going on and I dont usually see Mei that much and we lost contact with Naoki. So things are a bit difficult but we can manage. And we'll put up a chapter later for a sneak preview on a chapter movie later on. (Yes, we do actually have this chapter done already, but we're holding it off for awhile so we can get through the chuunin exams. We have another movie chapter, but that's still in planning...)

* * *

**Yuuki(Yu-ki)** asked:

**Whats up with Mei and her sister's?**

**Mei: **Mei has 4 crazy sisters; Shay the almost sane one who's crazy about her hair, Rae the one in akatsuki who killed their uncle, Tenae the one with super long hair and Katie the dog no one cares about... except their mother...

* * *

**DelinquentDuo **asked:

It took me a while, but I'm officially caught up now. Those girls scare the crap out of me! Why do they hate Yoko so bad anyway?

**Terra:** well I mean... when we first met Yoko, she gave us the impression of being a lazy, drunk, weak teacher... so that's why we treat her like that since we lack the respect for how she acts. We don't mean it; we mainly do it out of sheer amusement.

**Mei: **Totally AGREE.


	13. Investigating

**BAM XD**

**Naoki, Terra, Mei**

* * *

"Yoko Yoko... what are you up to...?" Toran whispered to himself as he jumped from the roof of buildings.

He kept following her until she went inside a bar. Toran jumped down to the front entrance, ready to go in.

"Hey kid, you look a little young to be coming in here. Got any i.d?" a tall guy asked Toran.

"Oh." Toran looked at him, "Sorry." He dug into his pocket and pulled out a small card.

"Lightning Villiage, eh? What business do you have here?"

"Investigating." Toran replied.

"On what?" the man seemed to sound impatient, "Not trying to start anything, eh?"

"No; just some stuff the kage wanted me to do. It's a confedential mission." Toran half-lied to the man.

"Alright. Don't cause any problems inside. Got it?" he glared down at Toran.

Toran nodded again, "Understood."

Toran walked in and the smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke greeted him. He srunched his face in disgust but kept walking while keeping his distance from Yoko.

"Hey Yoko!" a slurred man voice called out.

"Kyou! I haven't seen you in ages!" Yoko yelled back and walked up to his table.

"Yeah, you moved to Lightning, didn't ya?" He asked, handing her a bottle of sake.

Yoko looked at the bottle and smiled, "You remembered my favorite."

Kyon grinned, "Always save a bottle in case you come by one day."

"Thinking good, eh?" Yoko smirked and drank half the bottle.

"How ya been? Still a strong kunoichi?" Kyon asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"I guess so." Yoko's voice started to sound off, the alcohol's effects starting.

"Heh, still the easy-drunk."

Yoko play punched his arm, "Shut up!"

Toran twitched, "What the hell? She's getting drunk..."

"Settled down yet?"

Yoko laughed loudly, "HA! As if!"

"So you're never going to? Seems like you did change a bit."

"Heh. Guess that's what my students did to me."

"You're a teacher?" Kyon asked, disbelief in his voice.

"Yeah, some lightning kunoichi... the kage wanted me to babysit."

"Sounds like they're weak..."

"Not even close. They're a good bunch of girls. Strong and good will-power. I got a lot of respect for them... though they do treat me like dirt..." Yoko drank from the bottle again.

"Then why put up with 'em?" Kyon asked, he put his hand down on the table, "If they're strong, they can take care of themselves, ya know."

Yoko shrugged, "I help them and they help me. We're pretty much even."

Kyon looked at her, "If you say so."

Yoko drank the rest of her bottle and stood up, "I'll be going now. Got other business to take care of."

"Alright." Kyon nodded, "Don't change."

Yoko grinned toothly, "Of course." she turned and left out the bar, passing by Toran.

Toran waited awhile before he left out too.

_'Ah... so that's why you left, eh Yoko? Being followed. Don't get caught.' _Kyon smirked.

* * *

A limping Yoko walked down the dark streets of Konoha, every so often, she would burst into little fits of laughter and finish walking. She stopped by more bars and Toran was getting impatient.

"What the hell is she doing?" Toran mumbled to himself, "Is this all she does?"

"Ooh! _hic hic _It's a new bar! I should go _hic _check that out!" Yoko dragged herself to another bar.

Toran walked to the front.

"Sorry. This is woman only." the woman standing outside blocked him from the entrance.

"Oh... sorry." Toran bowed before turning around.

He walked down the side of the bar looking for windows. "Guess I need to find another way to watch..."

He spotted a window on the second floor, he masked his chakra and climbed the wall. Toran peered through before his eyes widened and he fell backwards, his face red, "Oh... my... gosh... I didn't have to see anything like that!" He covered his face with his hands and he stumbled out the ally, "My mind... ugh... my mind!"

* * *

Toran burst through the doors of the hotel room.

Naoki and Mei were playing cards and Terra was watching tv.

"So, how'd the investigating go?" Naoki asked.

"I dont want to talk about it.... ugh!" He rubbed his temples.

"Are you ok?" Terra asked turning around in her chair.

"Yeah I just saw something I didn't wanna see, that's all. It was traumatic." He said and went to a room, "I'm going to lie down.."

"What the hell, he didn't even ask if he could stay with us!" Mei whisper-yelled.

Naoki looked at her, "He's family... and he can pay for our food services."

Mei grinned, "Cool."

* * *

Yoko exited the bar and stumbled down a dark ally. She looked around herself before forming hand seals and opened her hands palm up and pushed the image to the wall.

"Orochimaru-sama... all is going well... they still believe I am an idiot drunk who can't do anything." Yoko looked at a projection of her master on the wall.

"Yoko, that's what you basically are."

"Toran... stopped following me... now I can talk to you freely... how are you?"

"I'll be great if you tell me what I want to hear... Is my plan ready to go into action?"

"Yes..." Yoko nodded.

"Good. What about these girls? Anything on them?"

"Nothing new. But it seems that Terra is one of the tailed beast."

"We can make good use of all of them."

"It can't be too soon. Not while Toran is suspicious of me still. And my sister, Kurenai, is also a problem." Yoko explained.

"Ok. Report back to me or Kabuto when you find more." the projection cleared.

Yoko grinned darkly before she turned out the ally while laughing evilly.

* * *

"I'm back!" Yoko yelled with a sake bottle in her hand, "You _hic _know how long it took me to _hic _find this room?"

Mei opened the door to her room, "Yoko, what the hell it's 3 o'clock in the morning!" She yelled groggily.

"Why are you two always yelling?" Toran appeared beside her with his arms crossed over his bare chest.

Naoki came out of the same room with an annoyed look on her face "Yoko..." She growled.

"What's going on, yo?" Terra said rubbing her eyes. Toran glanced at her.

"These two decided it would be fun to wake us all up." he replied.

"I can't help it if I yell, but she's drunk!" Mei defended herself.

" I'm _hic _NOT DRUNK!" Yoko yelled even louder.

"Shutup, yo!" Terra hissed.

"That's it!" Naoki got out a cloth, "I've been waiting to do this all day..." She slowly walked to Yoko while Terra and Mei followed.

"_hic_ NO!"

Toran raised is eyebrow, amused as the scene infront of him unfolded. Terra was holding down Yoko while Naoki and Mei were tying her up with anything they could find. Once, they were done, they dragged Yoko to the open closet and layed her down inside, leaving the sliding door half open.

Naoki stood up, grinning, "Now let's try this again." she left to the room.

"Night Yoko." Toran looked at her before walking to the room door. Naoki cut him off.

"Wait!" She handed him a shirt, "Put it on." she ordered.

Toran grumbled, "You know I don't wear shirts to sleep..."

"But it's for the sake of Terra. We don't want anything bad to happen to her, do we?" Naoki looked at her brother.

"I heard that!" Terra yelled from inside the room.

Toran rolled his eyes and slid the shirt on.

* * *

Now that you're at the bottom of the page... review... please? :3


	14. Training

**Naoki, Terra and Mei**

Do I smell a FILLER CHAPTER?!?!?!? XD

No Mei... you don't

...jerk

* * *

**In Lightning!**

Tezukage Tezuka Kunimitsu rubbed his temples. It had been a long day. If it wasn't for the thought of keeping his title he would have lost it long ago. He looked outside the window to see his name craved into a mountain along with previous Tezukage's names.

He sighed looking at the talking Ambassador of Lightning in front of him, Hoshiru. He just kept yapping, it was driving him insane!

"Something wrong, sir?" Hoshiru said putting his papers down.

The Tezukage looked at him with his hazel eyes and said, "Hoshiru I have to bee in Konoha in one week for buisness reasons. I have a lot on my plate right now. Can you take the place of Tezukage for the week?"

"Sir I'm honored. It's just that I know my daughter, Mei, is on that mission and i'd actually like to see her fight in the chunin exams. I missed her real chunin exams, and that hurt her a lot... so if you don't mind..."

"No, I understand. It's fine..." He almost rolled his eyes, "I'll just rule from Konoha then... how is your family?"

Hoshiru looked suprised, "Oh they're doing fine. Although they say I don't spend enough time with them..." He looked down, sad.

"You have a duty to lightning, like me. I wish I could spend more time with my wife and kids... but like I said I have a duty to uphold."

"You're right, but I always wonder what they're doing when i'm not there..."

* * *

"MOM!" a loud-mouthed blue-haired girl yelled down the stairs, "TELL KATIE TO STOP TOUCHING MY HAIR!"

"I AM NOT TOUCHING HER HAIR!!" Another little girl with brown unruly hair yelled.

"YES, YOU ARE!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"YES... YOU... ARE...!" The blue haired girl yelled about to push the younger girl down the stairs.

"Tenae!" A woman with black hair came out of the kitchen rubbing her hands on her apron. She leaned against the doorframe, "Leave Katie alone! Now!"

"Yes, mother." Tenae said.

"And Katie you leave Tenae's hair alone."

"Ok." Katie said.

"Now. Are you two going to see Mei fight? Of course you are because I am, and your father is too." She gasped as Katie tried to run downstairs like a dog and tripped and fell flat on her face.

"Katie! Are you alright?!" Tenae laughed uncontrollably and walked downstairs normally. Their mother picked Katie up by her arm, "Sweetheart you're not an animal!"

Tenae coughed and their mother glared.

Suddenly they all smelled something.

"Hey mom... did you burn something?" Tenae asked.

"Uh... " Their mother turned around to see smoke coming from the stove, "Oh... Kami..."

"Fire! Fire! Fire!" Katie got the fire extinguisher and started banging it aroung everywhere, "Fi-re! Fi-re! Fi-re!" She chanted banging it on the table.

"Katie it's just smoke! There's no fire!" her mother yelled at her.

"No Fire?" Katie asked.

"No fire." Tenae mimicked.

"FIRE!!!!" Katie squeezed the handle and the extinguishing foam came spraying out everywhere, on everything in the kitchen.

"Aah!" Tenae and their mom yelled.

Hoshiru walked through the door just as this was happening. An anime sweatdrop went down the back of his head.

"So... this is what goes on when I'm away..." He mumbled walking back outside in shame, "I think I'll be back later..."

* * *

**In Konoha!**

"Toran!!!! HELP ME!" a mufled voice screamed at the top of it's lungs.

The bedroom door swung open, and a unruly half-awake Toran peeked his head outside, "What Yoko?"

"Untie me!" she hissed.

"No." Toran replied closing the door again.

"HELP MEEEEE!!!!!!!" Yoko yelled louder.

The bedroom door, once again, swung open. But this time, with a loud bang sound. Mei growled and looked at Yoko, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! IT'S 5 IN THE MORNING! WE AREN'T GOING TO HELP YOU OUT. THERE'S A REASON WHY YOU'RE LIKE THAT NOW!" Mei yelled before slamming the door, leaving a teary eyed Yoko.

"We-well FINE!" Yoko yelled back, "I'll just stay here... in the closet."

"That's the plan!" Toran yelled.

**A few minutes later...**

"Dammit!" Mei yelled walking out the bedroom, "Now I can't go back to sleep! Thanks Yoko."

Yoko grinned proudly, "You're welcome."

"Just for getting us up early, we won't untie you until noon." Naoki glared at Yoko.

"Terra's still asleep?" Yoko asked.

"She sleeps like a rock." Toran replied, "I don't think she'll be up soon..."

"Let's write on her face!" Mei said evilly.

"That's childish of you... ok..." Naoki got out a marker.

Toran walked up to them and snatched the marker from Naoki's hand, "I have an idea..."

* * *

"NAOKI!!! MEI!!!!! TORAN!!!!!!!!" A voice boomed from inside the bedroom.

Mei fell to the floor laughing.

Terra burst out the room, marker scribbles all over her, "What is the meaning of this, yo?!"

Naoki held back a laugh, "Well obviously... you have writing on you."

Mei laughed harder.

Terra looked at her arms and legs, she looked inside her shirt, "Ok! WHO THE HELL WROTE 'PROPERTY OF INUZUKA AND TORAN' ON ME?!"

Mei was crying in tears and Naoki started to laugh too.

"Jerks..." Terra mumbled and slammed the bathroom door shut.

"Wait... who did write that?" Naoki asked.

Toran grinned.

"Really?!" Mei laughed harder.

"On a serious note... the final exams start next week." Naoki pointed out.

Mei stopped laughing and sat up straight. "Yeah... they do."

"Are you comfortable fighting your boyfriend?"

"Well 1 he's not my boyfriend... 2 of course I'm not comfortable fighting the guy I like... 3... are you comfortable fighting Terra?" Toran smirked at Mei's words.

"You're fighting the little one?" Toran asked.

"Oh, so I'm the little one now... I have a name, yo."

"You're just like Tatsh..." Toran grinned at her.

Terra's eyes widened, "You knew him?"

"Of course..." Toran nodded.

"He was great..." Terra gripped her pants legs, looking down.

"A great friend and comrade..."

Naoki cleared her throat, "Well... we should start training for next week..."

Mei stood up and stretched, "Yeah, don't wanna get rusty."

"Yeah. I'll help out..." Toran offered.

"We probably need that, yo."

"So it's settled. Let's go to the clearing then." Naoki grabbed her scythe by the door and walked out.

"Hm... I haven't called Taka in awhile..." Terra mumbled to herself, "I think it'd be nice for him to come out..."

"Mei too, actually."

"We'll worry about that when we get there..." Naoki looked over her shoulder.

* * *

Naoki reached behind her and grabbed her scythe. She turned it a full circle, and set it to her side.

"How's this gonna work?" Mei asked.

"I'll make clones... and you can spar with them..." Toran made hand signs and three clones appeared next to him.

"We won't hold back, brother..." Naoki warned.

"I'm not expecting you to."

"Welp... I'm not waiting..." Mei grabbed the blue scroll from her pocket, summoning her guilotine sword.

Terra charged at Toran clutching her cello case. She flung it at him, when he dodged she proceeded to punch him square in the face. He dodged again.

"You're fast, Terra, but not fast enough to take on Naoki..." Toran spoke making a handsign.

Terra recognized the handsign instantly, _'Lightning Shadow clones... if you strike them... they shock you...' _

"Thats a basic move, Toran... being in the Legendary Lightning 4 I would've thought you had something better up your sleeve." Terra grinned, she slammed her cello case into the ground infront of her while doing handsigns, "Taka! Let's go."

"Hai!" he called out, disappearing from the smoke in his human form.

"Hm..." Toran smirked as Terra threw kunai and senbon at the clones, Taka disappeared, "Calling out for help?"

The clones all vanished but instead of shocking Terra they all let off a poisonous gas all around her.

Terra covered her mouth, "Damn, I can't see." She jumped up onto a tree branch and saw Toran looking at the purple smoke with a smirk on his face.

She got out her cello case again and played a note on the instrument. Bits of chakra started to turn purple. Then they formed into different kind of weapons. Terra stopped playing and pointed the bow at him, "Attack." the chakra weapons hardened into purple-blackish metal and started to move towards Toran.

Toran turned and slid back in the dirt, but stood his ground. "Good, Terra. You got me from my blind spot."

"You have a blind spot?" Naoki said holding Toran off with her scythe.

"No."

"Then why'd you--" Naoki jumped into the air.

"Are you ok... Terra?" Taka asked her.

"Yeah..." Terra nodded, "I'm good, yo."

Mei smirked in the high top of a tree, "He hasn't even spotted me yet..."

"Spotted who yet?"

"THE HELL?!" Mei yelled, jumping off the branch, she turned to see Toran waving at her, "Jerk."

"Well I think we should end it here..." Toran said calling back his shadow clones

"What? But we didn't even fight!" Mei said.

"Not a problem... you're probably going to forfeit anyway... you won't hurt Hyuuga."

"Yeah right." Mei snorted, "I'll kick his ass." Mei said a little softer.

"You see? You won't lay a finger on him."

"How do you know?" Mei shot back.

"By your actions and body language while I fought you. You pretended I was Neji and you fled, not knowing what to do." Toran smirked.

Mei smirked, "You know you sound a lot like him right now... judging me and shit..." She brushed past him.

"Heh..." Naoki grinned, "Let's go to the villiage..."

Mei's sword disappeared into thin air. Terra strapped her cello case to her back again and Naoki too put her scythe on her back.

"But what are we gonna do for the rest of the week?" Mei said glancing at Toran with hate.

"Sleep?" Terra offered.

"Cards?" Naoki asked.

"Both?" Mei smirked as they entered the gates of Konoha.

Toran rolled his eyes.

While they were walking, they passed by different shops.

"Ooh!" Mei pointed to a shop.

"No. We are not going to eat dangos!" Naoki looked at her.

"Aww... but why?" Mei asked, hurt.

"It's not a filling meal..." Toran replied.

Mei glared at him, "I like dangos..."

"How bout this," Terra intervened, "You can go get some, and we'll just stay here, yo."

Mei shrugged, "Whatever." she soon left inside the dango shop.

About 5 minutes later Naoki, Terra and Toran started walking again.

**5 hours later...**

"You know..." Naoki pondered, "I think we're forgetting something..."

"Hmm..." Terra rested a hand on her chin, "Lost me..."

Toran chuckled. "Where's Mei?"

Naoki and Terra looked at each other.

"It's been pretty quiet around here without Mei... and Yoko's asleep in the closet." Terra leaned back on the couch.

Suddenly the door slammed open, and an unruly haired Mei emerged from the hallway. She had twigs and leaves in her hair and was covered in dirt.

"Mei..." Naoki started.

"NOTHING!" Mei ran to her room and slammed the door behind her.

Naoki and Terra smirked. "Must've been with Neji..." Terra said.

Naoki and Toran chuckled.

Mei opened the door slightly and flipped all of them off.

"Knew it."


	15. The One Hit KO!

**

* * *

**

Naoki Terra and Mei

* * *

"About that time again, eh?" Terra asked.

"Let's go." Naoki ordered and pushed open the double doors.

Mei was to the left of Naoki and Terra was on Naoki's right. Mei had her arms behind her head. Naoki wore a smug expression on her face and Terra looked bored.

"You guys are late!" Shay crossed her arms over her chest.

"Late as in...?" Mei looked at her sister.

"Whatever..." Shay shrugged, "The family's here."

"What?" Mei looked afraid, "Even---"

"Yes, Katie too."

"HI MEI!"

"NOO" Mei yelled, falling to the ground on her knees.

Katie looked at her big sister, poking her arm, "What's wrong, nee-chan?"

Mei snapped out her moment, and shrugged Katie off, "Nothing."

"Alright. Mom, Dad and Tenae are here too!" Katie was jumping up and down.

"Go back to them now then..." Shay shoved her little sister away.

"Ok!" Katie nodded before running off.... on all four.

Terra couldnt hold her laughter anymore, "That's one of your sisters?!"

Mei glared at her, "Shut. The. Hell. Up."

* * *

"So Genma-kun who do you think is going to win between my lil sis and Neji?" Shatizay said with a hand on her hip.

"Definitley... Mei I guess." He shrugged.

"Naoki vs Terra?"

"Stop asking me so many questions baby, it's a turn-off..." he wiggled his eyebrows a little turning around, his brown eyes looking into her golden ones, "You have pretty eyes..." He walked closer to her and Shay played with her long red hair.

"Woah!" Mei yelled getting everyone's attention.

Genma looked to her and rolled his eyes, then he looked at Terra and gave her a small smile. She blushed hard.

"Really Terra?" Naoki looked at her in disbelief.

"Mei!" Shay whined from almost kissing her boyfriend.

"Yes Shay? You never introduced us to your boyfriend you know..." Mei crossed her arms, smirking.

"Boyfriend?" an older woman came from behind Shay.

"He-hey mom..." Shay turned around and smiled at her mom.

Akina ignored her eldest daughter and held out her hand, "I don't believe we've met... I'm Akina, Shatizay's mother."

Genma took her hand and kissed the back of it, "I'm Genma your daughters fiance-"

"Um, Genma Naruto has arrived... it's time to start the exams!" She walked away with him ,"She doesn't know we're getting married yet dear." She whispered pushing him off somewhere.

"But Shay-"

"Go!"

Mei's mother looked at her other daughter, "Mei sweetie do your best... your father persuaded the Tezukage to come, so give us a good fight..." She put her hand on top of Mei's head.

"No problem." Mei replied.

Akina looked and smiled at Naoki and Terra then walked away.

"Alright we're ready to start the first match... Mei vs Hyuuga Neji." Genma said motioning for Mei to come over.

"Wish me luck..." Mei said softly.

"Hn..." Naoki said.

"Sure, yo." Terra looked to the sky not really paying attention.

Neji looked at Mei who was standing in front of him, "Feh... a girl? What's your name anyways?"

Terra held back a snort, "Ouch..."

Mei's mouth opened in shock, "Are you serious?!"

Neji scowled, "I don't have time to deal with you're bickering..." he got into his fighting stance.

"Bickering?!" Mei growled.

"Begin!" Genma jumped back to the sidelines.

"I suggest you forfeit before you'll end up like your teammates." Mei said dangerously.

"Hm, Byakugan!" Neji activated his bloodline.

"Fine." Mei charged at Neji her hand forming into a fist.

Neji did a graceful backflip, dodging before blocking the chakra points in her arm, which rendered it useless and limp.

_'That... was so... hot...'_

Terra gave Mei a blunt look, "You have got to be kidding me..."

"She's holding back..." Naoki crossed her arms.

"Yeah. I told you she won't lay a finger on him." Toren popped up behind them.

"Lets see what really happens."

Neji looked at Mei, "I didn't get your name yet."

Mei looked back, "Mei from Lightning."

Neji twitched, "Lightning, eh? Well then, I won't hold back."

Hinata coughed.

Mei took off her sword and threw it at him.

Neji just simply jumped up and threw kunai at Mei. Mei jumped backward and the kunai hit the ground.

"Is this the best you can do? Throw your big sword at me?" Neji smirked, "I don't know how Tenten couldn't beat you."

Angered, Mei charged at him again with her left hand in a fist. This time she comes in contact with something, not Neji's face but a wall of chakra at his cheek. He slumped over as if he'd been hit and then did an open-palm push to Mei's stomach.

Mei got the wind knocked out of her as she flew backward and fell into the dirt.

Akina gasped, "No way! He hit her! Hoshiru did you see that?!" She asked her husband.

He gritted his teeth, "Yeah I saw it alright. Why the heck is she letting him beat her up?"

Shay looked at them,"Che..." she smirked.

Mei slowly got up and propped herself up on her elbows. "What... do you have against Lightning?"

Hinata suddenly coughed up blood.

"Hinata are you ok?!" Kiba asked as she fainted.

"I can help..." A man dressed in an ANBU mask said walking up to them.

"I will tell you... the Hyuuga destiny of hatrid." Neji replied.

"..." Hiashi looked on with his youngest daughter by his side.

"Ooh... another long dialogue..." Terra mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"It's the symbol of being tied down to an inescapeable destiny... the mark of a caged bird..." He reached to untie his headband.

Mei glared at him as he took his headband off, then she gasped at what she saw. "...What?"

Neji stood there staring at Mei, with an eerie green mark on his forehead.

"One day when I was only four, I had this horrible mark carved into my forehead through that curse seal jutsu. That day a grand ceremony was taking place in leaf... A Shinobi leader from Lightning country, which had been warring with leaf for many years had been arriving to sign an alliance treaty. Everyone but the Hyuuga clan attended. That day the Hyuuga heiress was turning 3 years old. Hinata-sama..." He glared at Hiashi up in the stands.

"My father was born into the branch family... while Hiashi-sama was born into the main branch. They were twins."

Mei didn't really care what he was saying at this point. She just stared at him like he was stupid. As he finished his speech she scoffed.

"I really don't care about your family dillemas. You think you've got it tough? Try growing up as me." She rubbed her neck.

Her parents looked at each other sadly.

"You have no idea what it's like to be sad!" Mei charged at him once more with lightning speed this time and smacked him on the side of the face. He went flying to the right and was knocked out cold. She held anger in her eyes.

"What a showoff." Terra scoffed.

Naoki smirked, "Told you Toran..."

He walked away, "What a waste of time..." He sulked.

The whole crowd cheered for Mei.

"Mao... Mao..." they cheered.

"WHAT THE HELL!?!?!" Mei yelled balling a fist at the crowd, "IT'S MEI!!!! M mother-freaking E-I!"

"Mei... Mei..." the crowd corrected themselves.

Mei grinned, "Better..."

Akina and Tenae stood up cheering.

"Yeah a one hit K.O.!" Tenae yelled and then spotted a blond headed knuckle-head leaning against the railing. She blushed.

"Tenae why is your face all red?" Katie asked.

"Shutup." Tenae snapped, "You'll know when you're older..."

As the medics went to get Neji, Mei went to get her guillotine sword.

"Mei wins the first match!" Genma said as the crowd cheered again. "The next match will be Gaara vs Uchiha Sasuke"

The redhead from sand appeared center stage.

Genma looked around, "Uchiha Sasuke?"

* * *

Neji woke up in a hospital bed with a throbbing jaw. He touched it and winced.

"Come on... I didn't even hit you that hard." Mei looked at him, leaning against the doorframe.

"What do you want from me now?" Neji asked bitterly.

Mei walked inside and looked around sheepishly, she looked into his eyes, "Sorry..."

"Sorry?"

"About your dad... I wouldn't ever know what it was like to grow up without my parents... I don't know how I even could. And about the cursemark on your forehead." She touched her neck, "You really shouldn't have to go through all of that..." Mei ran a hand through her black locks, her highlights were pink.

"What's with your hair?"

"Oh I have mood changing highlights because of something that happened when I was little..." She said quickly.

Neji smirked, "And they're pink because?"

Mei looked down and blushed hard. "Well because..."

Neji got up and stretched.

"You know I can heal your jaw... my mom is a medical ninja and she's taught me some things..." Her hand glowed green and she walked closer to him.

Neji looked cautious and stood completley still. He noticed that she was maybe 5 inches shorter than him.

She slowly touched his jaw and held her hand there for a minute then took it down by her side.

He touched his jaw. "Thanks..."

Mei looked to the side then looked at his lips. _'His lips are so.... oh Kami what do I do... we're so close...'_

* * *

"OK! I am cutting this link off!" Terra yelled, twitching.

Naoki laughed and Toran grinned.

Terra banged her head on the wall behind her, "My mind... my mind!!"

"Downside of reading minds?" Toran looked at his sister.

"Oh yeah..."

* * *

She tilted her head upward and at that moment he looked down at her which made their lips brush together.

He couldn't control himself as he kissed her. _'I can't believe im kissing her... it's like I'm drawn to her aura...' _

Mei smirked into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Neji!" Hiashi said sternly standing in the doorway.

Neji broke the kiss and pushed Mei away softly, "Hiashi-sama!"

"Akward...." Mei muttered so only she could hear.

"Leave us girl." Hiashi ordered to Mei.

Mei glared at him and left.

"Neji... you cannot have relations with that girl! She's from lightning! They killed your father!"

Neji looked down.

* * *

Gaara looked very impatient.

Genma looked at him and shuddered.

"Eh... here she comes... don't tell her I told you what happened, yo." Terra looked at Naoki.

Naoki smirked as Mei walked up cheerfully.

"Hey guys!" She said happilly.

"Hi... Mei..." Naoki looked at her.

"HI!!!" she grinned back.

"Dear kami-sama I can't handle a happy Mei..." Terra mumbled.

"What, I didn't hear you, Terra." Naoki grinned.

"Oh... it was nothing..." Terra glared at Naoki.

"Since Sasuke Uchiha is not here; he will automati---" Genma was cut off.

"Let us move to the next match, if the boy comes by then, he won't be forfeited." The hokage ordered.

"It would only be fair to see the Uchiha fight..." the Tezukage nodded.

"Alright, Kankuro and Aburame Shino, please come down."

_'No... it wasn't supposed to turn like this... I can't go, it'll ruin everything...' Kankuro thought to himself, looking around._

"Proctor; I forfeit!" Kankuro yelled down to Genma.

Temari smirked and with the flick of her wrist, her fan was opened, and she was already making her way down to the arena.

"Shikamaru Nara, please come down." Genma looked at him.

"I have to fight another girl...?" Shikamaru mumbled, "What a drag..."

"Get in there Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled, pushing him off the rail.

Shikamaru flailed his arms, but it was too late, he was already falling to the ground, "What a drag..."

"Ouch... that looked like it hurt." Terra flinched while looking down at him, she sighed dreamily.

"Ok. Is this like guy number 30 or something?!" Naoki looked at her as Terra shrugged looking around.

"Hey get up!" Temari ordered.

"Good luck Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled.

"If you won't start, then I will!" Temari yelled starting to run towards Shikamaru.

"Hey! I didn't start the match yet!" Genma looked at her.

"Oh man... that girl is really revved up..." Shikamaru sighed while grabbing two kunai.

Temari smashed her fan into the ground. When the dust finally cleared, Shikamaru was standing on the same kunai knives, but they were pinned to the wall.

"You know, I don't really want to fight... and I don't care if I become a chuunin or not, but I'm not going to lose to a girl..." Shikamaru grinned.

"BEAT HER TO A PULP SHIKAMARU!!!" Ino started to punch the air.

"Can I sit here...?"

"Choji...? What's with you?" Ino asked, "Your stomachs alright?"

"My bet is that someone's gonna forfeit..." Naoki rested herself on the railing.

"But you can see into the future..." Toren looked at her.

"And you can see in the past..." Naoki shot back at him. (I really dont know if he can but it would be cool if he could...)

"Well that's something new I learned today..." Terra laughed.

"For Shikamaru to be in the finals... it seems out of place..." Choji mumbled.

"Don't say that..." Ino snapped, "Sure he doesn't have any special techniques but he's really great at planning strategies, right?

_'Oh man... those clouds are so lucky... so free... more to the point, I didn't feel like doing this at all to begin with'_

"What is he doing? Is he making fun of me?" Temari mumbled, offended.

"No... why would any of us insult each other..." Naoki muttered sarcasticly.

"Ninpou Kamaitachi!" Temari swing her fan and the trees shook fiercely.

The dust cleared and suddenly, a shadow came to Temari. The latter jumped back.

"She's pretty fast on her feet, neh?" Naruto observed.

"Ah. I see. Temari marked a line on the ground.

"Man... this is a little boring..." Tenae sighed.

"Tenae, stop being rude..." her mother looked at her.

"But you can't tell that to Katie?" Tenae looked at her sister, who was siting on the floor like a dog.

"You know she has problems..." their father closed his eyes, "I think I should stand by with Tezukage-sama."

Tenae looked at Katie, "Why...?"

"Why what?" she tilted her head to the side.

"Nothing." Tenae threw her a cookie.

"YAY!"

Terra looked at Mei, "Your family... is weird." Terra then turned to watch the rest of the match.

Mei sighed, "I know..."

Naoki touched Mei's shoulder, "Uhm... Mei... does your little sister think she's a _dog?"_

"I don't know..." Mei shrugged.

"Probably the neglected girl; that Katie..." Toren mumbled to his sister.

"Hey! I heard that!" Mei snapped at them.

"Am I right?" Toran asked, looking at Mei.

Mei diverted her eyes from his, "No..."

"Ok... sure." Naoki grinned.

"Hey Naoki... where's your boyfriend at...?" Mei smirked evilly.

"Boyfriend...?" Toren shadowed behind his sister, boring his eyes into the back of her head.

"Wh-what? I don't know what yo-you're talking about Mei!" Naoki flushed a light pink.

"Clearly I thought that Hatake guy was him..." Mei closed her eyes, replying.

"His name is Kakashi." Naoki gritted her teeth.

"Kakashi Hatake, Naoki?" Toren turned his sister around.

Terra turned to them, "Will you guys stop the talking? I'm clearly trying to watch this match."

Toren looked at his twin sister, "We'll talk about this later."

"That's it... I give up."

Terra snapped her neck back to the battle, "What?! I missed it..."

"As expected from Shikamaru..." Choji sighed, "I told you he'd give up..."

Genma walked back to the center of the arena, "The winner is Temari."

Terra gripped the railing, "You guys made me miss it..."

"Oh boo hoo, you'll get over it..." Mei snorted.

* * *

Temari gripped the railing and pulled herself over to stand with her brothers once more.

"Hey hey... It's time... is he going to come?" Kankuro asked.

"He'll come... definately..." the red-head replied.

* * *

Naoki smirked, "About time."

A single leaf fell in front of Naruto. Then a whirlwind of leaves flew in a circle. When the leaves cleared; there stood Sasuke and Kakashi standing back to back.

"Sorry we're late..." Kakashi grinned behind his mask.

"You're name?" Genma asked, smirking.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"EWWWW!" Mei yelled pointing at him, "Look at his hair!"

Toran smacked the back of her head, "Oh shut up..."

"Hey... could that be...?" Ino grinned.

"It's Sasuke." a voice answered.

"Lee!"

"Don't worry..." Genma replied, "We pushed Sasuke's fight last."

"NO!" Naoki yelled, "You're forgetting us!"

"Ahahaha... that's good." Kakashi rubbed the back of his head.

"See... he came." Gaara looked down to the Uchiha.

* * *

"So that's Sasuke Uchiha..." The Tezukage glanced at the Hokage and the Kazekage.

"Yes... the last of the Uchiha clan..."

"He's grown..." Hoshiru looked to the arena, he bent down to whisper in the Tezukage's ear. _"I don't trust the Kazekage... so you may need to watch your back, sir..." _

* * *

"Gaara, get down here." Genma ordered.

Shikamaru turned to the blonde, "Hey Naruto, let's go back up..."

"Yeah..."

"Well this ought to be a good match..." Shino mumbled.

Terra turned to him, "I don't think so."

Shino raised an eyebrow at her, "Oh really?"

Naoki rolled up her sleeves, "Ok Terra; this is the last straw..."

Toran held back his sister, "Calm down... she's just talking to him!"

"That's what you'd think..." Mei replied rolling her eyes.

* * *


	16. The Invasion Begins!

**Naoki, Terra and Mei**

**

* * *

**

"Since both Gaara and Sasuke are here... their match will now begin." Genma said as the crowd cheered loudly.

"WHAT!?" Naoki yelled out of character, "You're forgetting me and Terra's match?!"

The Tezukage looked down at Naoki.

"Finally we get to see the true power of Uchiha Sasuke." the Kazekage said.

The Tezukage sideglanced at him wearily, _'I don't trust him.'_

Terra glanced over to the kages.

"Yes, this will be an exciting match." The Hokage stated.

"I can't believe they skipped our match!" Naoki ranted throwing her fist into the air.

"Naoki cool it." Toran said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, you two can fight when we go back home..." Mei said leaning on the railing.

"No, it's not the same!" Naoki stomped her foot.

"Naoki you're acting like a child." Toren said.

"So what if I am?! I want to fight!" Naoki crossed her arms, "And I'm sure you would want to too, right Terra?"

The latter didn't answer.

"Terra!" Naoki yelled louder.

Terra jumped up slightly, "Huh? Oh... not really, yo..."

"Why you lazy--"

"Look the match has started!" Mei said trying to lighten the mood.

The sand from Gaara's gourd began to flow on its own, Sasuke jumped back and his feet slid on the ground.

"Don't... get so angry..." Gaara clutched his head, "Mother... I fed you some nasty blood earlier... I'm sorry. But this time... it'll be better."

"Well." Mei snorted, "Someone's a little crazy..."

"I'm pretty sure he isn't the only one..." Terra looked at her, pointing at Yoko.

"So true." Mei nodded.

"Finally 'conversation' has begun... this is bad." Kankuro muttered, watching the fight.

"I've never seen Gaara like this before a fight... is he really that much of an opponent?" Temari asked to herself.

Gaara twitched, "Ugh..."

"Looks like he passed it..." Baki mumbled.

"Let's go..." Gaara looked at the Uchiha.

"Here I come..." Sasuke reached into his pocket for two shuriken.

"Like that would do anything..." Terra mumbled, rolling her eyes.

Gaara blocked both shuriken with his sand easily. The sand then turned into a clone of Gaara.

"The sand turned into a clone!" Temari gasped.

"We all saw what happened." Terra said annoyed.

Temari glanced at her angrily.

"What're you gonna do fan-girl?"

"Bad pun." Mei smirked.

"What?!" Temari yelled grabbing her fan, Terra sideglanced at her.

"Temari don't! Not with them..." Kankuro said not looking away from the match.

"But Kankuro..." She glared at Terra harshly.

Terra rolled her eyes "Like _you_ could do anything anyways, yo..." she scoffed then looked back to the match.

Sasuke managed to land a hard punch on Gaara's face and the sand armor cracked.

"He's almost as fast as Lee!" Gai said

_'Those tai-jutsu moves... they're the same as mine...' Lee thought._

"Gaara can't use that sand armor forever... what'll he do now?" Kankuro whispered to Temari.

"I dunno." Temari glanced at the Kazekage.

Gaara did a handsign and sand rose up and it formed a shell around him.

"He isn't! Not that jutsu!" Kankuro yelled.

Sasuke ran up to it and punched it with all his might and before he knew, it spikes shot out of it and cut him.

Sasuke's eyes widened and his fist bled. He hopped backwards.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto yelled running up to him with Shikamaru by his side.

"Ow! Hey watch... it...." Tenae yelled as Naruto bumped into her.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei I need to---" He did a double-take on the blue-haired girl standing behind him.

"You just bump into me and don't say you're sorry?" Tenae giggled.

"Tenae! I gotta go potty!" Katie said crossing her legs.

"Ok, just a minute!"

"Gomen, gomen. I didn't notice you there!" He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and grinned.

She giggled again batting her eyelashes.

Naruto blushed.

"Um, Naruto is their something you wanted to tell me?" Kakashi said but Naruto ignored him and kept looking at Tenae.

"Wow... you're prettier than Sakura!" he said involuntarily.

Sakura, who was sitting right there and watching the whole scene, was offended.

"Naruto..." She said dangerously, balling a fist.

"Are you offended by what he just said? ...about me being prettier than you I mean...." Tenae smirked.

"Uh-oh." Kakashi mumbled and sweatdropped.

"WHAT?! Of course not... Naruto has liked me for years, but I never pay him any attention..." She whispered the last part so only Tenae could hear.

"Well, sis. I don't think I like you. I'll kick you're ass over and over till _I'm _sore. Got it?" Tenae said dangerously.

"Hey! Don't talk to Sakura-chan like that!"

"It's okay Naruto... she's just a---"

"A what?" Tenae smirked.

"Tenaesha!" Akina came and walked up behind her, "Where's your younger sister?"

"Uhm... I dunno?"

Her mother sighed and got out a whistle. She blew it but you couldn't hear anything. Everyone suddenly heard howling and a little girl came running up to them.

"Mama, I used potty all by myself!"

"You did? Oh Kami Katie was it one of the poles again? Katie..." She groaned and smacked her forehead.

"Wanna see me go again?!"

"No, Katie..."she grabbed her hand, "Let's go..."

Tenae turned around and blew a kiss to Naruto and rolled her eyes at Sakura.

"What's her problem?" Naruto asked no one in particular, "Anyway Kakashi-sensei you need to stop this fight! Gaara's totally different from us! He's not normal!"

"Naruto what are you talking about?" Ino asked.

"He lives to kill others! Anyway at this rate... Sasuke will die!"

"Well don't worry. He and I... weren't late for nothing." Kakashi replied.

* * *

_'This is bad... Gaara's forgotten about the plan entirely...' Temari thought._

Terra looked at her.

Sasuke jumped backwards until he was on the wall. He knelt and did a handsign.

"NO FREAKIN WAY!" Naoki shouted, "THAT'S--"

"Chidori..." Mei and Terra finished Naokis sentence.

"That's Kakashi's move..." Naoki pouted.

Toran rolled his eyes.

"Technically it's lightning's move..." Terra corrected.

"I said it's Kakashi's move..."

"Naoki... did you teach Kakashi the chidori? One of the forbidden moves in lightning country?" Toran asked.

Naoki started sweating, "Wha? Why would you say that brother?" She asked.

"Whatever..."

"Forbidden moves? I didn't know the chidori was forbidden in lightning..." Mei looked at Naoki.

"There's only a few." Toran replied, "Like the Chidori, it's a lightning based attack. And of course, us being from Lightning gives us the upper hand when it comes to anything based from Lightning. So usually, most attacks, like Chidori, are forbidden because it'd be too powerful when we use it."

Mei smirked, "Sounds like my kinda attack."

"Don't even try it, yo." Terra glanced at Mei, "Well not in Lightning, at least."

Mei shrugged, then something green caught her eye, "Looks like someone found Yoko..."

"BEAUTIFUL YOKO!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU WEIRDO!"

Naoki turned to where Mei was looking and laughed, "Poor woman..."

"What does he see in her, yo?"

Sasuke ran down the wall with his chidori flowing in his right hand, he quickly sprinted up to Gaara's sand dome and struck it in the center making his hand go through.

"I-Impossible..." Baki uttered, shock.

"No... no way..." Temari's eyes widened.

"Gaara's ultimate defense... it's been--"

"Impressive..." The Kazekage spoke.

"This warm stuff... mother... what did---" Garra started.

Sasuke smirked.

"IT'S BLOOD... MY-MY BLOOD!" Gaara screamed loudly.

Mei tried desperatley to hold in her laughter as the other two sand siblings glared at her harshly. She couldn't hold it anymore and her unique laughter filled the arena.

Naoki chuckled with her hand over her mouth.

"Shut up!" Terra snapped giggling.

"I-it can't be!" Both Kankuro and Temari yelled.

The sand started to close around Sasuke's arm, "Ugh..."

He finally was able to pull his arm out, along with another arm, but looked to be made from Sand.

"It... _his _arm!" Kankuro yelled.

"What's that?" Gai looked at the match.

"Did he completely transform?!" Kankuro asked his sister.

"I don't know! It looks like he's been wounded... this never happened before..." Temari replied.

"Damn him... acting on his own..." Baki gritted his teeth.

Sasuke's eyes widened in fear.

_'What's this feeling?' _Genma thought.

_Crack_

The sand started to fall to the ground again. Gaara stood, cluthing his injured arm.

"I knew it, a wound! He cracked through the coccoon before he could transform." Temari stated relieved.

"Hm... I wonder what's going to happen next..." Toran looked at the Tezukage.

_'No... it wasn't those eyes.. what was that... thing that looked at me?" _Sasuke thought.

Feathers started to fall from the sky.

"What the hell---" Mei cursed, "Kai."

"Kai." Terra, Naoki, and Toran spoke.

"What's this... in front.... of.... my...... eyes..." Naruto's eyes soon started to get heavy.

"Kakashi this is..." Gai started, looking at his comrade.

"Yeah, it's genjutsu."

Both Gai and Kakashi did a hand sign and focused, "Kai."

Sakura followed, "Kai."

_'So Kabuto started his move...' _Baki thought.

Terra snapped her neck to where the 3 kage's were sitting, "We've got some trouble..."

"WHOA!" Mei yelled pointing away from the stadium, "What is _that_?!"

A giant three-headed snake was on a seperate part of Konoha, it bached one of its heads on a building.

"Orochimaru's here. Tezukage-sama!" Toran yelled before he jumped off to where the Tezukage was, "I so didn't ask for this..."

Naoki twitched, "Are you serious?! They're doing this before _my _fight?! Can't they wait?!"

Mei looked at her, "Awww... whatever Naoki, you aren't even a Genin!"

"So?! I wanted to fight! And I'm sure Terra wanted to fight too, right Terra?" Naoki looked back at Mei.

Mei's eyes wandered to where Terra was.

"Terra." Naoki called again. When the latter didn't answer, Naoki balled a fist to her side, "Terra!"

The girl jumped a little in shock, "Oh... sorry, yo."

"Stop looking at him!" Naoki glowered at her.

"Hey! It's not my fault!" Terra looked across the stadium, "He's just there... sleeping... it's so cute!"

Mei blanched, "Are you serious?"

Terra nodded grinning.

"Did you even hear me?" Naoki asked.

"Oh yeah..." Terra nodded, "Actually, I didn't know I was still fighting..."

Naoki's anger grew more, then Toran's voice snapped her out of it.

"Are you going to stand around in argue?!" he yelled down to them.

"So true." Mei looked at him.

Naoki glanced at Kakashi, "I'm going."

Mei looked at her, "Go figure..."

"Hm. Wonder if I can catch up with the sand people..."

Mei clicked her toungue, "I thought Inuzuka was yours..."

Terra flushed, "No! I'm just going to go and help."

Mei looked at her, smirking, "Right."

Terra rolled her eyes, then she closed them in concentration.

"What are you doing?" Mei looked at the girl.

"I'm trying to sense where Taka is."

"You can do that?" Mei asked.

Terra nodded and then opened her eyes, "Found him." she did a series of handsigns and then he appeared next to her in his human form.

Toran looked down again, "Taka."

"Toran."

Terra rested a hand on his shoulder, "Let's go..."

"Hai!" he placed his hands on the ground and clothing turned into fur. His face grew bigger and his eyes darkened, hands turning into giant padded paws. Taka stretched his neck and looked at Terra, "I am ready when you are."

Terra jumped on his back, she turned to Mei, "So what are you doing to do, yo?"

She yawned, "Well I could go with you... but I'll stay here... just to help the Tezukage if needed..."

"Well alrighty then..." Naoki replied, already on Yuki's back, "Come on Yuki! Let's go!"

"Taka!"

"Already ahead of you!"

Yuki and Mei both took their masters to the otherside of the stadium. Taka jumped over the tall wall and landed on a branch.

"Do you know where they went?" Terra looked down to Taka.

Taka stretched his neck upward, "I think so."

"Let's go, we can't waste time, yo."

"Hai!"

Naoki jumped off Yuki and landed next to Kakashi, "Sorry for being late."

"It's not a problem, you'r actually on time." He looked at her and smiled through his mask.

"Now I see why you wanted to come over here..." Mei mumbled under her breath. She then looked around, "Where's Yoko?"

"Now that you mention it, I'm not sure." Gai replied to her.

"Hm. She probably ran away..." Naoki shrugged.

"Wouldn't be the first time..." Mei rolled her eyes, "Weak teacher of ours..."

"Actually, on the contrary girls, you don't know your own teacher that well." Kakashi replied.

"Well we knew she was hiding some stuff from us, we just dont know what." Naoki explained, "We aren't the elite for nothing."

"You mean weak little lightning genin?" a voice quirked behind Naoki.

A vein popped on Mei's forehead as she gripped her sword. Before she could even swing it, the guy was cut in half by Naoki, "Well you didn't even let me do anything."

"Sorry. He was in my way..." Naoki stated.

"Of what?" Mei asked before seeing that Kakashi was behind Naoki, "Are you serious, Naoki?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

* * *


	17. The Return of!

**Naoki, Terra and Mei**

**A/N:** yeah... so Mei and I really didn't feel like doing the rest of the invasion SO we're skipping to the Hokages funeral.

* * *

The day was nothing far from happiness. The sky was gray as rain poured down on the Leaf Village. All the villagers were dressed in black facing the table memorial of the fallen shinobi and the 3rd Hokage.

"Why do people sacrifice their lives for others?" Naruto turned to look at Iruka.

"When a person dies, they lose everything... the past, present life and future will all be lost." Iruka explained, "A lot of people die in battle or while on a mission, and they may also die because of a simple reason."

"But death is a painful thing..." Naruto looked down.

"Sandaime didn't die for nothing; he left us some important things indeed." Kakashi replied, "One day you'll understand."

"We could've helped him..." one of the masked ANBU members mumbled.

* * *

"It's been a long time... wanna have a drink before our search?"

"Ok... sure..."

"Fine! I guess I dont get a say in this, huh?" a female voice scoffed.

* * *

Mei's back stiffened instantly.

Naoki looked at her, "You ok?"

Mei nodded, "Yeah... I just sense something familar..."

"Familar?" Terra asked.

"I dont know."

"Lets go check it out then." Naoki stood up.

Mei nodded before walking out the door with her hands behind her head.

* * *

"There's another tailed beast here." a female voice mumbled.

"Another?"

"Yes. Not just the 9-Tails but the 13 as well."

"13-tails? Never heard of it."

"It was a closed experiment from the village I was from."

"What do we do then?"

"We have to ignore her for now. We didn't recieve orders to capture her either." the girl looked at her dark purple painted nails.

"'_Her'_? How do you know its a girl?"

"Because I do."

"Hey, shut up... we're being watched."

* * *

Kakashi turned to see Asuma and Kurenai walking up to him, "Hey! You two look good together."

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't into sweets." Kurenai asked changeing the subject.

"Nah, I'm just here to pick a few things. I'm waiting for someone too; Sasuke."

The cup the cloaked man held cracked.

"It's very different for you to arrive early Kakashi..." Sasuke looked at his teacher.

"This happens occasionally." he replied smiling.

"I hate sweets." Sasuke mumbled dryly.

"Do you?" Kakashi gave a slight nod to Asuma and Kurenai. They both nodded in return before disappearing.

* * *

"Mei, what was it that you sensed, yo?" Terra asked.

"I'm not really sure." Mei looked over her shoulder, "It's just that I've sensed this before."

"Hopefully we're going in the right direction..." Naoki replied.

"We are; don't worry."

"Alright. But if you're wrong, I blame you."

"Yeah yeah Naoki."

* * *

Asuma and Kurenai blocked the 3 cloaked people from walking.

"You guys don't look like the locals. Why are you hear?" Asuma asked.

"Long time no see Asuma-san. Kurenai-san."

"Hm. So you know who we are. So does that mean you were once a shinobi of this village?"

The latter lifted up his hat, his eyes looking at Asuma and Kurenai.

They both stiffened instantly.

"You! You are--"

"Hrm... this is no doubt..." Asuma sneered.

"Uchiha Itachi."

"You two already know Itachi? Then I should introduce myself." the other male voice spoke as he took off his hat, "I'm Hoshigaki Kisame. Now we all know each other."

"There is no need for the greeting. I'll just have to take care of you all." Asuma spoke.

The last cloaked person stepped back, "I'm going."

"Alright." Itachi nodded.

Kurenai reached to pull out a shuriken, "Not if I can stop you!"

"Che..."

"Kurenai-san; I warn you not to do that." Itachi warned.

"You don't want to do that..." the girl smirked before turning around to leave.

"Itachi... the people from your village seem to dislike you." Kisame spoke.

"You have guts coming back into this village after the incident you caused." Asuma stated, "I never thought a person who killed his comrades. What is your purpose here?"

Kisame gripped his sword and swung it down in front of him, "That guy is so annoying! Should I kill him?"

"Looks like they wont let us leave the village so easily. But don't go too far, we don't want to cause trouble."

"So it's been decided?" Kisame asked.

* * *

"Mei, are you joking around with us? We're going nowhere." Naoki mumbled.

"It's running."

"Whats running?" Terra asked looking around.

"I can't put it in words..." Mei replied.

Just as Mei finished her statement, a cloaked figure zoomed past Mei; barely bumping into her. Blue eyes met orange for an instant and the orange-eyed figure smirked before running faster.

"What was that, yo?!" Terra yelled.

Mei's eyes widened as she stood in her spot, shell-shocked and her eyes widened.

"Mei?" Naoki looked at her, "Mei."

"No..."

"Who was that?" Naoki asked, "I have a hunch but I don't want to assume."

"It is her..."

"Who?!" Terra yelled.

"Rae."

"Who's Rae?"

"My _sister._" Mei replied bitterly before turning around and speeding off.

"Akatsuki's here." Naoki gowled; running after Mei.

Terra sighed jumping onto a buildings roof, "I am totally out of this loop..."

"We'll explain it at another time!" Naoki yelled up to her, "Call for Taka!"

"Right." Terra nodded before she closed her eyes, "Taka!"

"Where the hell did she go?" Mei mumbled under her breath.

"Taka!" Naoki looked up at him, "Go to the Tezukage and inform him that Rae is here!"

"Hai!"

"And hurry!"

* * *

Rae slowed down and durned into a dark alley, "No use keeping this crap on..."

She unzipped the red cloud cloak and dropped it on the floor. She took off the straw hat and shook her short blonde hair. She frowned.

"I still look pretty obvious." she looked at her short black dress, "Transform!"

She smirked, "Perfect."

* * *

"Oh Ho! So you said your name was Yoko?!"

"Sure _(hic) _is!"

"What is a pretty girl like you doing here?"

"Me. Pretty? Oh no _(hic)_ your mistaken! Jaraiya, right?"

"Jaraiyas my name! And who told you that awful lie?"

Yoko looked at him and smiled.

Jaraiya smiled back before his eyes turned to see someone walk into the bar, "Hey there pretty lady! Come on in and join this party!"

The black-hair girl grinned before walking over to him.

"Whats your name?"

"Emi."

"Such a beautiful name!"

Emo locked eyes with Yoko before she sat down across from Jaraiya.

"Waiter!" Jaraiya called, "More drinks!"

"You look kinda young _(hic_) to be drinking, dont ya think?" Yoko slurred looking at Emi.

"I really look that young? My, thats such a compliment to me." she smiled before taking a sip of her drink.

Yoko gave her a blank look, "How old are you, really?"

"How old do I look?"

"A little too young." Yoko rolled her eyes.

"Jealous?" Emi smirked.

"I don't think I should be jealous of a whore your age..." Yoko shot back.

Emi chuckled, "Takes one to know one, hm?"

"Why you little bi--"

"Ladies! Ladies!" Jaraiya moved himself infront of them, "Lets just sit down and drink away this problem!"

"I'M NOT SITTING WITH HER!" both women yelled at the same time.

"Hey you old perv, they wont lemme in!" Naruto said waving outside.

"Okay, okay. Well ladies I have to--"

Emi cut him off seeing Naruto, "Why dont I just go with you?" she winked at Jaraiya, "We'll have lots of fun..."

Jaraiya grinned widely, "Okay!"

Yoko's jaw dropped watching both Jaraiya and Emi leave out the bar.

Emi turned to face Yoko once last time, "I'm sure we'll meet again _sempai_."

"Yoko." Terra peeked inside, "What are you doing?"

"We can't get distracted." Naoki stated.

* * *

"Tezukage-sama!" Taka yelled as he burst through the door.

"What is it?" he asked sitting up.

Taka doubled over trying to catch his breath, "Akatsuki... here... now!"

"What?!" Toran stepped forward.

"Not just that..." Taka looked up, "Rae too."

"Rae's here?!"

The Tezukage looked at the open door, "Akina-san."

"My daughter... is here?" she asked.

"Mom?" Tenae glanced to her mother.

"She's got some guts..." Shay rolled her eyes.

"It's not on a good term either I bet." Toran sneered.

"So my child left and join Akatsuki?" Hoshiru crossed his arms.

"They're after Naruto."

Taka's eyes widened, "And Terra."

Toran stepped onto the windows frame, "Time for a little reunion."

"Where are the girls now?" Akina turned to look at Taka.

"They went chaseing after Rae. Terra-san told me to come here to inform you guys."

* * *

Mei stopped running and looked around, "Where the hell did she go?"

"We lost her?" Naoki asked.

"I think so, I don't even sense her anymore..."

"Shit..." Naoki cursed under her breath, "She couldn't have left the village that quick."

"Especially since Tezukage-sama should know by now." Terra stated.

"Let's keep going." Mei ordered.

* * *

"It's time we got started..." Kisame smirked, "We don't need him running around. We should cut off a leg."

_'Wha- what's going on?' _Naruto thought.

"Well..." Kisame reached for his blade.

"It has been awhile... Sasuke..." Itachi mumbled.

"Uchiha Itachi..."

"Hm, today's a lucky day, don't ya think?" Kisame asked, "This is the second time I saw a sharingan..."

"I will **kill you**." Sasuke growled.

"Uchiha... Itachi?" Naruto mumbled, "That's the same name as Sasuke... Uchiha..."

"Sharingan... you seem to be familar with Itachi..." Kisame turned to Sasuke, "Who is this guy?"

"He is my... younger brother."

"...I heard the entire Uchiha clan was wiped out..." Kisame replied, "By you."

"I've been wanting to say this to you..." Sasuke sneered as he did a series of handsigns, "I've lived hating you and that I also live to kill you. I have lived to do this!"

"...Chidori...?"

Sasuke made a charge towards Itachi. Itachi soon grasped Sasuke's hand and the attack was directed to the wall.

"Your in the way..." Itachi mumbled before breaking Sasukes wrist.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, "Ninpou--"

"Too late." Kisame replied before swinging his sword down infront of Naruto.

"What the... I can't feel any chakra..." Naruto's eyes widened, "What's going on?"

"My Samehada eats chakra." Kisame explained, "Now that your jutsu is gone, you shouldn't be any more trouble."

* * *

Naoki stopped running before she turned left and ran down the other street.

"Mei! Change of course!" Terra yelled, "I think Naoki caught something."

"Right." Mei gave a curt nod.

* * *

Before Kisame could swing his sword down, a giant frog blocked the hit.

"You don't seem to know very much about me... I'm better at getting girls than they are trying to get me. Even though it doesn't look like it. It's my specialty." Jaraiya commented while holding Emi over his shoulder.

Itachi eyed the girl over the silver-haired man.

"So it's one of the legendary sannin, Jaraiya, eh? We weren't thinking that a girl would stall you away so easily." Kisame sneered.

"You guys wanted to draw me away so you used your sharingan to cast a genjutsu on this women, huh? Not that manly." Jaraiya replied while resting the girl against the wall, "So you really are after Naruto?"

"No wonder Kakashi knew about this; you were the source of the information." Itachi remarked, "To abduct Naruto was our orders given to us by the higher rankings in Akatsuki."

"You won't get Naruto."

"And why not?" Itachi asked.

"Because right here, right now... you guys will die by my hand."

"Don't do it."

"This guy... **is mine**." Sasuke stood up.

"I have no interest in you right now..." Itachi replied looking at his little brother.

Itachi appeared infront of Sasuke, kicking him into the wall.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

"This fight is mine, Naruto..."

Itachi punched Sasuke flat in the stomach.

"No mercy at all..." Kisame mumbled.

Itachi grabbed Sasuke by the neck and listed him to eye level before Sasuke screamed in agony.

Naruto gritted his teeth before running.

Jaraiya then did a set of handsigns, "Toad mouth bind! Too bad Itachi... Kisame... you're already inside my stomach!"

"Why are you so weak?" Itachi asked, "You lack hatred."

"What's going on here?!" Naoki yelled from the other end of the hall.

"How'd they get in?! Nobody could get in this jutsu."

Itachi looked over his shoulder, "And why are you here?"

"The reason should be obvious, yo." Terra replied.

"No. Not you." Itachi glared past Naoki.

Naoki turned around and faced her brother, "Toren."

"Naoki." he nodded and then glared at the limp girl on the floor, "Never thought I'd see you again... what a lame disquise..."

"He caught on?" Kisame asked, amused.

The limp girls head shot up and glared at Toren, "Aw boo. Always ruin the fun..."

"Rae." Mei growled.

* * *

**Review and we'll try to update quicker, yo.**

**-Terra**


	18. Face off!

**Naoki, Terra and Mei**

* * *

Emi stood up, "We didn't get a proper greeting earlier..." a poof of smoke enveloped her body. Once the smoke cleared her orange eyes were looking amused at Mei while she tugged the front of her black dress further down.

"Your right. We didn't." Mei replied gripping the handle of her guilotine sword.

Rae smirked before brushing a blonde lock from the side of her face. She turned around and sauntered up to Itachi and Kisame.

"What is your reasons for being here?" Toran snapped.

"It's not obvious?" Kisame asked, "We were ordered to get Naruto."

Rae raised her hand and pointed at Terra, "Thats the other one I was talking about."

Terra twitched and gritted her teeth, "What!?"

Taka stepped up and blocked Terra from everyone else's sight.

"That's not really doing anything." Rae looked at Taka.

"Rae. You know that there's a heavy bount on you and anybody that knows of you can get that bount." Naoki explained, "You should already know the rest."

Rae smirked, "Oh I know about that."

"Bount?" Itachi turned to Rae.

"My village is stupid like that." Rae shrugged.

"Don't dishonor the village!" Toran barked.

"Tch. Whatever."

Itachi turned around, "Rae, Kisame... let's go."

"Hmph." Rae turned around before speeding off down the hall.

"Not gonna let you get away again..." Mei dashed after her.

"Nobody gets out here without my awareness!" Jaraiya yelled as he placed both his hands on the ground.

"Whoa... they're gone." Naruto gaped at the hole in the wall.

"With Mei after them." Naoki gritted her teeth.

"Let's go!" Toren yelled.

Terra took a step forward before Taka grabbed her wrist, "What are you doing, yo?"

"You seriously want to go after them? What if they get you?" Taka looked at her.

"I can fend for myself. I'm not a child."

"But still, they're stronger."

Terra glared at him, "Stand down. Thats an order."

"But Master--"

"I said stand down." Terra ordered.

Taka looked into her eyes before letting her wrist go, "As you wish..."

"Thank you." She smiled before running off.

* * *

Rae glanced over her shoulder, "My sister and her friends are following us..."

"Don't worry... once we're out the village they can't follow us..." Kisame replied.

Mei gritted her teeth before she threw her guilotine sword at Rae.

"Incoming!" Kisame yelled before side-jumping.

"Heh... she's pissed off."

"She's not the only one..." Naoki sneered before swinging her scythe down, aiming for Rae's arm.

"What the hell---"

"Don't forget, you're dealing with 3 opponents. Keep your guard up." Toren yelled.

"Make that 4, yo!" Terra lunged her cello case at Rae.

"Why is everybody throwing shit at me?!"

"I would think the answer was obvious..." Toran replied.

"She's not the brightest one in the family..." Mei whispered.

"I heard that!" Rae snapped at her sister.

"Don't get distracted!" Naoki yelled before appearing behind Rae and striking down.

"Too slow."

"Think so?" Naoki smirked before a cut appeared on Rae's cheek.

"You little bi---"

"You should take her advice..." Toran sneered before he attempted to kick her side.

Rae turned and dodged the kick in time before jumping backwards.

"Rae..." Itachi glanced at her, "Stop wasteing time with these kids."

"Kids?!" Mei growled, "Do you know who I am?!"

Itachi looked at her, before activating his sharingan.

Naoki closed her eyes, "We're not stupid..."

"Of course you aren't..." Kisame smirked, "But without sight, you can't really do anything."

Terra grinned, "Please... I see better with my sense of sound."

"It's part of the tailed-beast..." Rae replied.

"Ah... well... let us see who wins..." Kisame looked at the latter.

Itachi rolled his eyes, "This is wasteing our time..."

Naoki held her scythe behind before the blade grew 5 times its size, "We want your head, Rae..."

"Gotta kill me first, don't you?" Rae sneered, "I could make you all drop dead if I wanted... but that'd waste all my chakra."

"Yeah right..." Toran replied gruffly.

"Stand back boys, I can handle this..." Rae joked, glancing at Itachi and Kisame.

"Whatever..." Kisame scowled, "We never said we were going to fight."

Rae smirked before she closed her eyes, "Saymaru Syakigan!"

"Crap..." Mei grunted before she looked away, "Dont look at her!"

"Seriously? I'm not that horrible to look at..." Rae crossed her arms over her chest, "I'm not that dog... whats her name again?"

"Carolyn?" Mei mumbled.

"Sherly?"

"No... wasn't that..." Rae replied, tapping her foot.

"Katie!" Mei snapped her fingers.

"No... wait, was it?" Rae nodded.

Toran shook his head in shame before he jumped up the wall of the building.

Naoki kept her eyes shut as she ran towards Rae. With all her strength, Naoki swung down her scythe before Rae diasppeared, "Shit."

"Trying to distract me?" Rae asked Mei, "Thats not nice..."

Terra lunged at her, throwing assorted swords, daggers and everything else at Rae.

Rae glanced at the weapons heading towards her, "Please."

"Thats not all I can do, yo!" Terra yelled before clapping her hands to the side buildings as a shadow started to grow from behind Rae, "Kage Nidoru!"

"What the hell?!" Rae cussed before her form was attacked by a shower of needles. When the shadows diasappeared, pieces of log were scattered on the floor.

"She's quick." Taka noted before his body turned into its wolf form, he sped off across the roofs of the village.

"We need to think of something..." Toran mumbled to his sister.

"I know. This has to end soon."

"I'll distract her." Toran glanced at Rae.

Naoki looked at him, "And how do you plan on doing that?"

"I dont know... I'll think of something." Toran replied before jumping to Rae.

"What is he planning?"

Toran appeared behind Rae and leaned into her ear, "Remember the old days...?" he whispered.

"What?!" Rae turned around sharply.

Toran smirked as he saw Mei jump up, "Yeah... when used to sneak away from Yoko and Tatsh..."

Terra started to burst out in a fit of laughter earning stares from everyone. She looked around and coughed, "Sorry."

Rae rolled her eyes.

"And when we used to--"

"What?!" Terra yelled looking at Toran.

Rae flushed red, "That was the past..."

"How do you know nothing changed between us?" Toran asked.

Kisame laughed as he noticed Itachi's balled fists. Itachi sent Kisame a deadly glare and Kisame's laughter died down.

"Now!" Mei yelled to Naoki.

Naoki crossed past Mei, as Rae turned around to see Naoki and Mei above.

They both sliced Rae in half as Rae looked at them, shocked.

"Looks like its over..." Kisame nudged Itachi.

The latter turned around, "Let's go."

The whole area turned black then suddenly turned into white fog. Toran opened his eyes slowly and looked around to see everyone on the ground, groaning. He jumped up and looked around, "What the hell happened?!"

Mei sat up sharply, "It was a genjutsu!" she growled, slamming her fist into the ground, createing a large dent.

"_That _was a genjutsu?!" Naoki snapped her neck to Mei.

"Its a move from the Saymaru Syakigan." Mei explained, "But thats all I know about it."

* * *

"Rae..." Itachi glanced at her, "What move was that?"

"It was a genjutsu."

"Gejutsu...?" Kisame repeated.

"Even I didn't see that genjutsu..." Itachi mumbled.

Rae grinned, "Thats how good I am."

"I bet your good at a lot of things too, eh?" Kisame laughed.

* * *

"Get up..." Toran ordered.

"Alright... don't need to rush us, yo." Terra mumbled.

"No. We need to report to the Teuzkage." Toran ordered, "Taka, help her up."

"Yes..."

"Let's go." Toran turned around sharply.

* * *

"Sir." The door opened, "They're here."

"Oh." Tezukage stood up, "Let them in."

"Tezukage-sama." Toran nodded.

"Is everyone ok?"

"Hai."

"She got away?"

"Unfortunately." Naoki looked down.

"It's alright. Nobody was hurt. Thats what matters." he replied, grinning.

"Right." Terra nodded.

"But I'm worried about you guys fighting skills." he replied, "Mei; you rely too much Taijutsu, Naoki; you rely too much on Ninjutsu, and Terra; you rely too much on Genjutsu."

"Hai."

The door opened and 6 figures walked in. Each had on a black shirt with fishnet underneath. Each wearing black cargo pants. One, a girl, was wearing black skinny pants. Each had a solid black mask on with red outline around the eyes.

"These 6 are E-ranked Shinobi." The Tezukage explained.

"The next two years are gonna be filled with pain, blood, misery and tears." one of the masked shinobi stated, "Be prepared."

* * *

**Owari**

**Ok... NTM is officially COMPLETE! Sure it didn't go as we planned or end BUT we do have surprises for you in the future. **

**But until then: Sayonara!**

**-Naoki Terra and Mei**

* * *


End file.
